Dark Serenity
by Ebiris
Summary: What if Wiseman kidnapped Usagi instead of Chibi Usa? How will Usagi cope in the aftermath when she has to deal with an evil split personality and the threat of a new enemy?
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Prologue  
  
Sailor Moon lifted the Ginzuishou high and focused it's power on the crystal encased   
woman before her... her own future self; Neo Queen Serenity. The light of the Silver   
Crystal shone brighter and brighter, before Sailor Moon collapsed in an exhausted heap.  
  
Nothing had happened.  
  
"Not even Sailor Moon can help mama!" Chibi Usa cried out in anguish, before turning   
away and running from the room.  
  
The other senshi moved to catch her, but were stopped by Tuxedo Kamen. "She needs to   
be alone. Besides, she'll be safe inside the palace's shield."  
  
"No." Sailor Moon said forcefully as she picked herself up "What she needs is her   
mother." As she started towards the door she smiled ruefully "I guess she'll have to make   
do with me."  
  
***  
  
But Chibi Usa had wandered beyond the shield. Walking through the ruins of Crystal   
Tokyo, before she sat on a lone swing set which was still standing. She just couldn't   
believe that Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou couldn't save her mother. This coupled with   
the recent revalation that it had been her who had accidentally disabled Crystal Tokyo's   
defences was more than this little girl could bear.  
  
"I'm sorry mama... I just wanted to be like you..." She quietly sobbed.  
  
A low laughter echoed around her. "Now is the time for me to act!" Wiseman appeared.  
  
Chibi Usa got off the swing and started to run, but found herself frozen in place.  
  
"You were safe inside the palace little rabbit." Wiseman taunted her "But out here there   
is nothing to protect you from my powers."  
  
"Wrong!" A voice shouted "Moon Princess Halation!!" Waves of pink energy and   
crescent moons smashed into Wiseman, causing the cloaked figure to stagger.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Usa cried, the control over her was broken and she ran to hide   
behind her saviour.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled at her future daughter before glaring at Wiseman. "She has me." She   
said, her voice dangerously low.  
  
"Yeah! Sailor Moon will beat you up you big meanie!" Chibi Usa stuck her tongue out   
at him.  
  
Keeping one eye still on her opponent, Sailor Moon turned to Chibi Usa "Run to the   
palace Chibi Usa, get the others." she whispered urgently.  
  
"But I wanna-" she tried to protest.  
  
"Hurry!" Sailor Moon urged.  
  
Nodding reluctantly, Chibi Usa started running as fast as she could back to the palace.  
  
"Where do you think you're going rabbit?" Wiseman moved to intercept the fleeing girl.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara straight at his head, the impact   
caused him to collapse. His empty cloak and crystal ball fell to the ground.  
  
"I know it can't be that easy." Sailor Moon said angrily "Get back up! I won't forgive you   
for threatening my daughter!" She did her poses "In place of the Moon, I'll punish you!!"  
  
Wiseman's crystal ball flashed a skull face and rose into the air. The robes soon followed,   
and Wiseman pulled himself back together. "Very well Queen of the White Moon." He   
said agreeably before immediately launching a massive blast of dark energy straight at   
her.  
  
Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the wave of dark energy forced her to her knee's.   
Wiseman continued his assault, until the pain became too much and Sailor Moon   
slumped unconscious.  
  
Wiseman prepared to make the killing blow, when Demando suddenly teleported before   
him. "Do not kill my queen!" His eyes flashed angrily.  
  
Wiseman silently cursed Demando's obsession with Serenity. While it did make him   
easier to manipulate, it was still annoying. "Of course, my prince." Wiseman said,   
knowing that Demando wouldn't catch the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Cradling the unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms, Demando looked lovingly upon her.   
"You ran from me once, but you will be my Queen." He murmered before teleporting   
back to the Black Moon with her. Wiseman followed suit.  
  
A few minutes later, the Sailor Senshi, and Tuxedo Kamen who was carrying Chibi Usa   
arrived on the scene.  
  
"Where is she?" Sailor Mars demanded angrily.  
  
Sailor Mercury activated her mini supercomputer and scanned the area "A tremendous   
amount of dark energy was unleashed on this area." She reported.  
  
Chibi Usa and Tuxedo Kamen both looked up to the sky.  
  
"Mama...?" Chibi Usa questioned  
  
"Usako..." Tuxedo Kamen breathed, sensing his beloved was in great danger.  
  
***  
  
Usagi moaned as she woke up. "Where am I?" She asked. Sitting up and looking around   
she saw she was lying on a bed in a large, well decorated room. Demando stood by the   
door. "Not again..." She muttered, shaking her head.  
  
"I'm surprised you woke up so quickly." Demando commented "But I really shouldn't be.   
You recovered fast the last time we met." He walked over to stand over the bed she sat   
on.  
  
"Are you going to try the same trick you did last time?" Usagi asked wearily.  
  
Demando didn't bother to reply. Instead, his third eye appeared and he tried to hypnotise   
Usagi.  
  
Her eyes began to glaze over, Demando could feel her submitting to her will, but then   
there was a flash of light and Usagi regained control of her senses. Her hand lashed out   
and she slapped him hard across the face.  
  
Demando touched his cheek in shock. "How did you...?" He got out before she angrily   
interrupted him.  
  
"Love isn't something you force on someone!" She said, her eyes blazing fury "It is a gift   
between two people, you cannot make a love where none exists!"  
  
Before Demando could respond, Wiseman appeared in the room with them. Turning to   
the uninvited guest, Demando sneered "I'm busy Wiseman. What is it?"  
  
Wiseman reigned in his impulse to put the arrogant prince in his place "My apologies   
Prince Demando. But I have a better way of turning the Queen to our way of thinking."  
  
Usagi shrank away fearfully.  
  
***  
  
Usagi floated motionless in the air above Wiseman.  
  
"It will be a challenge to warp someone with so much love in their heart... but I will   
make you remember a past which will break that heart!" Wiseman gloated.  
  
***  
  
Inside Usagi's mind was a confusing jumble of shifting images and sounds. To most it   
would be meaningless, but Usagi was reliving her most painful memories.  
  
"I don't love you anymore!" Mamoru said coldly.  
  
Usagi sat hunched over inside a phone box, crying her eyes out.  
  
"Who is Mamoru? I am Endymion of the Dark Kingdom."  
  
"You're worthless and unfit to be our leader!" Rei snapped.  
  
"I hate you!!" Chibi Usa cried.  
  
"Mamoru tried to save a weakling like you!" Rei sobbed.  
  
"Sailor Moon... Die!" Endymion threw a black rose at her.  
  
"Why do you hate me?!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"I hate weak girls." Tuxedo Kamen answered sharply.  
  
Sailor Moon cried out in pain as the black rose surrounded her,  
  
***  
  
Wiseman smiled. Even with all her love, she had much pain. It wouldn't be as hard as he   
had thought to warp that pain to fill her heart with hate.  
  
Demando watched impassively. This was pretty boring from his prespective, but he   
wasn't about to leave Serenity alone with Wiseman, he had been becoming more and   
more insubordinate lately.  
  
As Wiseman worked his magic to change Usagi into a warrior for the Black Moon, a   
switch turned over in Usagi's mind. She changed into her Princess Serenity form.  
  
Wiseman and Demando both started, neither knew what was happening, and Demando   
felt even worse when he noticed Wiseman's confusion.  
  
Then Princess Serenity started to change. Her silver-blonde hair changed into black with   
the occasional streak of sunflower blonde. Her silver princess gown changed into a   
shimmering black dress which clung to her figure.  
  
She floated down to face the pair and opened her eyes. They were still a crystal blue. The   
crescent moon on her forehead had been changed into an inverted black crescent moon.   
Her eyes lifted, and it was almost as if she could see the mark on her forhead. An   
expression of extreme distate flickered over her lovely features before the black moon   
symbol disappeared to be replaced with the golden crescent moon. "I have no allegiance   
to your pathetic Black Moon." She sneered.  
  
"What... who are you?" Wiseman asked fearfully.  
  
"I am the Messiah." She smiled evilly "But you can call me... Dark Serenity."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Yes I know that was short, but it was really just a teaser. Future chapters   
will be longer. And hey, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I become and the   
quicker I write, so, tell me what you expect from this fic, what you thought of the intro   
and such. Just bear in mind that this is going to be pretty dark stuff. 


	2. Wisemans Plot! Death of the Black Moon!

Author Notes:Well I'm glad the prologue piqued your interest, thanks everyone who took   
the time to review. You guys are the reason I do this! (well, you and boredom...)  
As some of you figured out from the last line of the prologue, this story will focus on the   
S season, to make the story work I'll be making the S season start a little earlier than it   
did in the TV series, and of course the influence of Dark Serenity will make events occour   
in a drastically different fashion.  
Oh, and without giving too much away, keep in mind that Dark Serenity is WAY   
different from Black Lady. Way different.  
And without further ado, on with the show!  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 1  
Wisemans Plot! Death of the Black Moon!  
  
  
"I am the Messiah." She smiled evilly "But you can call me... Dark Serenity."  
  
"Dark... Serenity?" Demando repeated in confusion.  
  
She ignored him and turned to Wiseman. "I suppose I should be grateful. Your   
incompetent fumblings were able to release me. I might never have been able to influence   
Usagi, much less take over her body, without the push you gave her."  
  
Wiseman was reeling. He had planned to create an ally to help control the Black Moon   
Family and summon the Death Phantom, but something told him that Dark Serenity   
might be just as much a threat to him as Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Ignoring the confusion around her, Dark Serenity pressed on "Now my servants, if we   
are to prevail, we must finish what was started in the past. We must return to my time   
and take over the earth there."  
  
Wiseman started "Servant?!" He repeated angrily "Do you know who you deal with?"  
  
Dark Serenity's eyes flashed, and a black and pink tendril of dark power shot out from   
her body and enveloped Wiseman. He screamed in agony as she levitated him into the air   
and attacked him mercilessly.  
  
As the attack continued, she turned to Demando and caressed his face "I know I don't   
have to question your loyalty Demando." She said sweetly, ignoring the tortured screams   
of Wiseman.  
  
"Hai Serenity-sama." Demando agreed, her touch was ecstacy, and the look she gave   
him... Neo Queen Serenity never looked at him like that! He would follow her straight   
into hell if he had to.  
  
Dark Serenity nodded and abruptly stopped her assault on Wiseman. The crumpled   
cloak and crystal ball fell to the ground. "Get up." She said angrily.  
  
Wiseman lifted himself back up again. His eyes shone bright red with fury from under   
his cowl.  
  
"Consider that your only warning." She said menacingly "You will only live so long as   
you are useful to me."  
  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi were in the Crystal Palace trying to come up with some sort of plan.   
Things were looking grim. They were startled when a hologram of Sailor Pluto   
appeared.  
  
"You must return to the past, something strange has happened to the Princess." She told   
them as a time portal formed in the room.  
  
"What has happened to Usagi?" Sailor Venus asked worriedly.  
  
Sailor Pluto ignored her "Hurry, you have to return to your own time!" She urged them.  
  
As the senshi and Chibi Usa walked through the portal, Tuxedo Kamen paused "Pluto,   
what happened before we created Crystal Tokyo and became King and Queen?" he   
asked the mysterious guardian of time.  
  
Pluto shook her head "You already know too much about your future, it would be bad to   
know more. Please, just live in the present and look to the bright future." She smiled half   
heartedly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen nodded as he stepped through. That made sense.  
  
***  
  
In the twentieth century, the black moon flagship floated high above the earth. Dark   
Serenity stood on the bridge with Demando, Saffiru, Esmeraude and Wiseman. "The   
earth is beautful in any century." Saffiru sighed as he looked out the viewscreen.  
  
Dark Serenity glared at him "This beauty is a lie." She snapped "The earth will only be   
beautiful after I have cleansed it."  
  
Alarm bells went off in Saffiru's head at that statement. The entire reason they had been   
banished to the Black Moon was because their ancestors had refused the cleansing   
offered by Neo Queen Serenity and her Silver Crystal. He had a feeling Dark Serenity's   
cleansing would be even worse.  
  
Looking at his brother, Saffiru lost even more hope. Demando seemed like his entire   
purpose in life had been realised simply by being with Dark Serenity. 'Doesn't he know   
she has nothing in common with Neo Queen Serenity?' he thought angrily.  
  
Then he noticed Wiseman glaring daggers at Dark Serenity. 'So the cowled one is   
unhappy too? I might have to join with the manipulative bastard to save my brother.' he   
grimaced at the thought, but as the old saying went 'Better the devil you know'.  
  
Dark Serenity smiled to herself. The Black Moon Family were idiots, Demando would   
follow her to death, and Saffiru would never betray his brother. Esmeraude was   
completely beneath her notice. Wiseman was a trickier subject. She knew he was also   
manipulating the exiles, but to what ends? She would have to find out.  
  
She was looking forward to making the wretches on the planet below pay for what they   
had done to the Silver Millenium. 'They don't deserve the kind rule of Neo Queen   
Serenity, they deserve me!' she chuckled darkly at the thought of holding an entire world   
in the grip of fear. It excited her.  
  
It wouldn't stop there though... 'Once I have the sacred chalice... the whole galaxy will   
kneel before me!' she allowed her self indulgent laughter to increase it's intensity.  
  
Saffiru gaped at Dark Serenity. That kind of laughter could in no way be construed as a   
good sign. He was definitely going to have to do something.  
  
***  
  
Michiru shot upright in her bed, breathing heavily with sweat pouring down her face.   
The dreams were becoming more and more vivid. The time of Silence was approaching.  
  
***  
  
Wiseman meditated in his quarters. Things were rapidly spiraling out of his control.   
Dark Serenity was far too powerful for him to defeat, and she didn't seem like she could   
be manipulated. 'I have to summon the Death Phantom quickly...' he thought before he   
detected an intruder. "What is it Saffiru?" He asked.  
  
Saffiru stepped into view. "Dark Serenity." He said darkly.  
  
"Ah, I suspect you are not as enthralled as our dear prince by the new addition to our...   
family?" Wiseman mocked.  
  
"She has my brother wrapped around her little finger." Saffiru glowered "We have to   
stop her."  
  
"And why is that?" Wiseman said "I thought the purpose of this exercise was to get   
revenge on Earth for exiling us? I am sure Serenity-hime will cause untold suffering to   
the Earth."  
  
"No!" Saffiru slammed his fist against the wall. "Our quarrel was with Neo Queen   
Serenity because she exiled us! We just wanted rid of her so we could live on that   
beautiful planet that is our stolen birthright. Dark Serenity is even worse than the   
Queen."  
  
Wiseman was now satisfied that he could use Saffiru. "We are too weak to defeat her   
you know." He said, setting Saffiru up for his request.  
  
"I know." Saffiru shook his head "But we were too weak to defeat Crystal Tokyo, until   
you showed us how. Don't you know of a way to get her?"  
  
If Wiseman could smile, he would be doing so now. "As it happens, I know a way to   
summon a power she will pale in comparison too." He summoned a small piece of the   
black crystal, which hovered in the air before Saffiru. A holographic map of Tokyo   
appeared, with a blinking light in the Azabu district "Place this crystal here and feed it   
with energy, it will open a conduit to the Black Crystal on Nemesis, the gate will   
summon the Death Phantom."  
  
"Death Phantom?" Esmeraude stepped into view. Wiseman was annoyed that he hadn't   
noticed her earlier.  
  
"Ah Esmeraude." Wiseman greeted the annoying woman "Am I to take it you wish to be   
rid of Serenity as well?"  
  
"That witch has some sort of spell on Prince Demando." Esmeraude spat on the floor.   
Wiseman decided he would kill her for that. "I should be the one to rule beside him."  
  
Wiseman summoned another piece of the black crystal. It was shaped into a tiara. "Then   
you can help summon Death Phantom. This tiara will boost your natural energy, you can   
feed it to the Black Crystal which Saffiru is going to plant on the Earth." 'Of course it   
will drain your life force to death you irritating harpy.' he added mentally to himself.  
  
Esmeraude's eyes lit up and she eagerly accepted the tiara. Saffiru was a little smarter. "I   
haven't agreed to your plan yet Wiseman. And you haven't told us what this Death   
Phantom is." He said, pointedly ignoring the shard of the black crystal hovering before   
him.  
  
"It is kind of like a God. It will easily defeat Dark Serenity." Wiseman decided he should   
end this conversation before Saffiru started asking more awkward questions "I leave the   
choice to you." He teleported out, confident that Saffiru would play along with his   
scheme.  
  
***  
  
While Wiseman plotted, Dark Serenity was keeping herself busy.  
  
Teleporting to the ruins of the Silver Millenium on the Moon, she observed the   
devastation which had been wrought by Queen Beryl and the armies of Earth one   
thousand years previously. The absence of any kind of atmosphere didn't bother her in   
the least.  
  
She extended her arms and concentrated on her innate magical powers. The Ginzuishou   
appeared between her outstretched palms, adding inconcievable amounts of power to her   
spell. A bright silver light spread out from her, enveloping the wrecked palace. When the   
light subsided, the palace was restored to the splendour it had displayed at the height of   
the Silver Millenium.  
  
Dark Serenity smiled at her handiwork before she suddenly felt light headed. Swaying on   
her feet, she put a hand to her head "I have to be careful in using the Ginzuishou..." she   
reminded herself of what it was capable of - and the price it exacted for using its fullest   
power.  
  
"The Ginzuishou shouldn't be used for such frivolous purposes." A voice came from   
behind her.  
  
Dark Serenity spun around to confront the intruder, only to see someone who had been   
on the Moon far longer than she had. "Mother!" She whispered, looking at the almost   
transparent ethereal figure of Queen Serenity.  
  
"Am I your mother any longer?" The goddess of the Moon asked sadly "Something   
terrible must have happened to cause this change in you Serenity-hime." she said   
sympathetically.  
  
"I have changed." Dark Serenity admitted "But it is for the best."  
  
Queen Serenity shook her head "The Silver Millenium died a long time ago. Let it   
remain a happy memory, rather than the nightmare you would unleash."  
  
"No!" Dark Serenity responded forcefully. "Those people," She pointed up at the white   
and blue orb high above "destroyed the most perfect civilisation ever! All because of   
their petty jealousy! And I will punish them."  
  
"We always protected the Earth. Will you betray all that the Silver Millenium stood   
for?" Queen Serenity looked to the ground sadly "Will you betray me?"  
  
Dark Serenity felt tears sting her eyes at that accusation "No..." She shook her head   
vehemently "I will avenge you!"  
  
Serenity took a few steps forward and brought a ghostly hand to Dark Serenity's cheek   
"You already have. Beryl and Metallia are dead. The people on the Earth today don't   
even remember the Moon Kingdom, why punish them?"  
  
"Because it's what they deserve!" Dark Serenity balled her fists and stepped backwards   
away from the Queen.  
  
"Even the Sailor Senshi who are living peacefully as humans now? Even Tsukino   
Usagi?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," Dark Serenity spat "Is an abberation! A mistake which warped my   
reincarnation." Her eyes flashed dangerously "A mistake that has now been corrected."  
  
"No." Queen Serenity said with conviction "You are the abberation. You are neither my   
sweet Princess Serenity, nor the happy girl she became in her new life. I do not know   
who you are."  
  
The spirit of Queen Serenity would later decide in retrospect, that her words hadn't been   
especially well chosen.  
  
"I AM THE MESSIAH!!" She screamed, unleashing the power of the Ginzuishou once   
more to erase this deceitful spirit which posed as her mother to derail her from her chosen   
path.  
  
Eventually Dark Serenity collapsed "I am the Messiah..." she whispered to herself,   
Queen Serenity, who had almost but not quite lost her tenuous grip on the physical   
universe decided not to bother her for a while.  
  
***  
  
"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen looked up at the Moon. 'What did I just feel?' he wondered.  
  
The time travellers had been deposited by the lake where Chibi Usa had first appeared in   
the past. "What is it Mamo-chan?" The aforementioned child asked the man who would   
one day be her father.  
  
"I'm not sure..." He answered slowly "I sensed something strange..."  
  
Sailor Mercury activated her miniature supercomputer. Her eyes immediately widened   
"I'm picking up a massive energy release on the Moon! The readings are consistent with   
the Ginzuishou!"  
  
That got everyone's attention.  
  
"Is it Usagi?" Mars wondered.  
  
"Unfortunatly my computer isn't powerful enough to search for a single person on the   
Moon... Gomen." Mercury apologised.  
  
"It is her!" Tuxedo Kamen spoke with conviction "I am sure of it!" He was filled with   
frustration at knowing something drastic had happened to his love without him being   
able to do a thing about it.  
  
"But what is Usagi doing on the Moon? And why is she using the Ginzuishou?" Venus   
tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"She must be fighting the enemy!" Jupiter slammed a fist into her palm angrily "And   
there's nothing we can do if they're on the Moon."  
  
Sailor Mars suddenly staggered "What is it Mars?" Venus asked her while putting a hand   
on her friends shoulder to support her.  
  
"I feel an enormous dark power..." Mars' eyes suddenly widened as she saw something   
appearing above the Tokyo skyline "Kami-sama! What is that!" She pointed to the   
massive dark crystal which was rapidly expanding over the city.  
  
All eyes turned to the black crystal. Mercury began scanning it with her computer   
"Hmm... it seems to be a conduit for dark energy... the origin point is in the outer solar   
system. It's growth rate is already slowing down. I suspect it is approaching a critical   
mass."  
  
Jupiter swallowed nervously. But she had to ask "Critical mass for what?"  
  
"Something very bad." Was the best answer Mercury could come up with.  
  
***  
  
Saffiru looked at the dessicated corpse of Esmeraude with disgust. She had been so   
arrogant after recieving Wiseman's tiara. Now she was a dried up husk. Saffiru wasn't   
sure how he felt about her death. On the one hand she was the single most annoying   
woman he had ever encountered. On the other, she was the only ally he had right now.  
  
Saffiru considered his position. Wiseman had amply demonstrated how little he thought   
of the Black Moon Clan, and wouldn't have any hesitation in killing Saffiru if he deemed   
it worthwhile. Dark Serenity was probably a whole lot worse than Wiseman - and the   
simple fact that she was connected to Neo Queen Serenity was enough to turn Saffiru's   
stomach.  
  
And Demando was completely in thrall to her.  
  
No matter which way he looked at it, he was screwed. Badly.  
  
The arrival of the Sailor Senshi was just the cherry on top of his bad day.  
  
"What is this?" Sailor Venus shouted at him, pointing at the nearby giant crystal.  
  
Saffiru sighed. He was really past caring at this point "It's the death of us all."  
  
"Nani?" Mars was confused. She had been expecting a big speech about how they were   
dust before him and how he would rule or destroy the earth. But he seemed pretty   
unhappy with the crystal himself.  
  
"We really have been fools. And I was the biggest fool of all to think I could trust   
Wiseman." Saffiru said sadly.  
  
"I don't understand. What's happening?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"The crystal will summon Death Phantom and kill everyone." Saffiru looked at each of   
the Sailor Senshi in turn "Now, I'd rather be killed by the great Sailor Senshi than by that   
great deciever, so if you want to kill me go ahead."  
  
"We don't want to kill you." Mercury said "If Sailor Moon was here, she could turn you   
into a normal human like the Akayashi Sisters."  
  
Saffiru burst into laughter, but there was no joy in it.  
  
"What's so funny!?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded angrily.  
  
"Sailor Moon won't be saving anyone, I can assure you of that."  
  
In an instant Tuxedo Kamen had Saffiru by the throat "What have you done to her?" He   
demanded, his voice filled with barely contained fury.  
  
Saffiru didn't even try to struggle "It's not what has been done to her. It's what she will do   
to us. Don't think you're safe because of your previous relationship, she is-" His speech   
was cut off as a bolt of dark power lanced through him, killing him instantly.  
  
"Enough with the villians exposition. They always bored me."  
  
Everyone slowly looked up in dawning horror at the source of that familiar sounding   
voice.  
  
"Usako?" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, looking up at the slightly different form of Dark   
Serenity floating above them.  
  
She smiled darkly down at him "Close, but you're way off."  
  
"What's happened to you?" Sailor Mars demanded, unused to seeing such an expression   
on her best friend's usually goofy, sometimes beautiful, but never hateful features.  
  
"What did you do to your hair?" Venus looked at the unusual hair colouring she had.  
  
Dark Serenity frowned "Look, this promises to be interesting and all, but I'm afraid I   
have more pressing matters right now. Would you mind giving me some quiet?" She   
started to examine the slowly expanding Dark Crystal.  
  
The Sailor Senshi looked at each other in confusion. They weren't sure how to respond to   
this altered Usagi. On the one hand she had killed Saffiru, but on the other, he was an   
enemy. And she seemed to be worried about the Dark Crystal. This led them to assume   
that she was still good. Her request for some quiet wasn't that unreasonable.  
  
After a few minutes of observing the crystal, she leaned in and placed her ear to it before   
tapping it twice. She floated back and adopted a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Er... Usagi? Have you found anything out yet?" Mercury asked hesitantly.  
  
Dark Serenity glowered down at her with such force to cause the senshi of ice to shrink   
away. "Did I not just ask you for quiet? And don't call me that name."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had had enough. "Usako, what's wrong with you?" He leapt onto the   
Crystal and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Remove your hand now." She hissed between grated teeth.  
  
"Usako!" He said more insistently, trying to get a familiar reaction from her.  
  
He got a reaction, though certainly not one he would expect from his loving girlfriend.  
  
Dark Serenity drew back her free hand and punched him square on the jaw. Even with   
the enhanced strength he possessed as Tuxedo Kamen, he felt it would certainly leave a   
nasty bruise. She then grasped his arm and dug her nails in to force his grip loose. That   
done, she threw him to the ground. Hard.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing?!" Jupiter was very worried at this change in disposition.  
  
"My name" She forced each word out harshly "Is Dark Serenity. Tsukino Usagi is dead!"  
  
Everyone gasped in shock at this statement. Before anyone could question her further, a   
bolt of black lightning struck Dark Serenity. She cried out in pain and surprise before   
quickly repelling the attack. "Wiseman." She breathed.  
  
The familiar bundle of robes appeared before her. "You caught me by surprise last time   
Serenity-hime, but with the power of the Dark Crystal I will become Death Phantom and   
destroy you."  
  
Dark Serenity raised an eyebrow at that statment. "Really. I must admit it's a clever plan,   
but you're dreaming if you think you can defeat me." She clapped her hands impatiently   
"Demando!" She called out.  
  
"I already took the liberty of disposing of our dear prince." Wiseman informed her.  
  
She shrugged "He would only have been a diversion. I can manage." She began to   
energise herself with the power of the Ginzuishou, adding to her own magic.  
  
Wiseman began to take power from the Dark Crystal, beginning his transformation into   
Death Phantom.  
  
The Sailor Senshi meanwhile, had decided that even if Usagi was acting strangely,   
Wiseman was the obvious enemy.  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
Dark Serenity launched a narrow beam of silver light from the Ginzuishou at Wiseman,   
which struggled with the black aura building around him.  
  
"Sailor Planet Attack!!" A huge collumn of rainbow-like energy shot out from between   
the four inner senshi, stripping away Wiseman's already weakened defences  
  
There was a massive explosion of competing energies. Everyone looked on in wonder,   
but when the light faded, Death Phantom floated there!  
  
"That... that was very good... But now I am invincible!!" he gloated, though it was   
obvious he was in fact struggling.  
  
"I can't believe we weren't strong enough!" Mars complained bitterly.  
  
"I'm too weak to do another attack..." Mercury was being supported by Jupiter to keep   
from falling over.  
  
Dark Serenity smirked "Nice bluff Wiseman. But you're all out of power yourself aren't   
you?" She was feeling the strain from her repeated use of the Ginzuishou herself, but she   
certainly wasn't about to let anyone here see that.  
  
"Far from-" He was suddenly interrupted in his rebuttal as a red rose embedded itself   
under his hood. He moved to pluck the offending flower out, but it was stopped when it   
began frying his brain with Tuxedo Kamen's magical energy. The self proclaimed God   
shrieked in agony before collapsing to the ground. The Dark Crystal began to fracture   
and vibrate rapidly.  
  
Dark Serenity floated over him. "Say goodbye Wiseman." She began to concentrate on   
the Ginzuishou as a silver aura enveloped both herself and Wiseman.  
  
"N..no.." Death Phantom tried to deny his fate, but it was no use. The aura flared brighter   
and disintegrated him.  
  
Dark Serenity smiled triumphantly, before she suddenly plummeted from the air. Her last   
conscious thoughts were 'Perhaps I overexerted myself?'  
  
"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen rushed over to catch her. Meanwhile the Dark Crystal was   
already starting to dissolve into nothingness.  
  
"Did we win?" Venus asked as the senshi crowded round Tuxedo Kamen and Dark   
Serenity.  
  
Mars looked at the woman in his arms. The woman who used to be Tsukino Usagi, the   
crybaby defender of love and justice Sailor Moon. "What has happened to you Usagi-  
chan?" She brushed a black haired pigtail away from Dark Serenity's sleeping face.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity slept peacefully on a futon in one of the spare bedrooms at the Hikawa   
Shrine. It had been quite a job for Rei to convince her grandfather that she was to be left   
well alone.  
  
Chibi Usa hesitantly slid the door open and stepped inside. The other girls and Mamo-  
chan hadn't told her much, just that there had been a big battle and something had   
happened to Usagi. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Dark Serenity's mostly   
black hair, with just an occasional streak of sunflower blonde to remind her of it's old   
nature.  
  
Fighting back tears, the little girl walked over to kneel beside the futon and look at her   
future mothers face. She was surprised to see the golden crescent moon on her forehead.   
She knew her mother had such a mark, but she had never seen it on Usagi. Her own   
crescent moon mark only appeared when she was really frightened and released her   
powers.  
  
"Please wake up Usagi." She sniffed sadly as she touched Dark Serenity's cheek. She was   
so beautiful, just like Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
Chibi Usa climbed onto the bed and hugged Dark Serenity as she too began to drift off.   
"I love you." she whispered.  
  
In her sleep, Dark Serenity smiled warmly and unconsciously shifted her body to   
embrace the girl.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Sorry this chapter took a while to get out. I've had to rethink a lot of the   
story to accomadate points raised in reviews. Let it never be said that I don't listen to my   
public!  
Oh, and I know the Sailor Planet Attack normally includes Moon, but I'm pretty sure the   
inner senshi could manage a less powerful version without her.  
I expect the next chapter should be ready in a week. Get ready for the Outer Senshi to   
appear! 


	3. Magnificent Senshi of a New Age! Uranus ...

Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 2  
Magnificent Senshi of a New Age! Uranus and Neptune!  
  
"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, kin, retsu, sai, zen..." The dark haired miko girl held up a small   
scroll of paper as she concentrated on her mantra. Suddenly her eyes shot open "Akuryo   
Taisan!" she slapped the scroll on the forehead of the sleeping woman before her.  
  
Chibi Usa stepped out of the shadows. She clung on to Luna-P as if it were a life   
preserver and she was lost at sea. "Did it work Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei turned round. Her expression was strained and her eyes were sunken. She hadn't slept   
at all last night. "I don't think so." She announced sullenly "My ofuda scrolls aren't   
affecting her one way or another."  
  
Chibi usa turned away. "I see..." She whispered sadly.  
  
Rei attempted to smile "Don't worry Chibi Usa!" She said with false cheer "I just know   
Usagi will be back to normal before long, trying to steal my manga and fighting with you   
over food!" Rei tried not to shudder at the memory of just how cold Dark Serenity had   
been last night, mercilessly killing Saffiru and striking Tuxedo Kamen. She could only   
hope that whatever had happened to Usagi could be somehow reversed. But it was a faint   
hope.  
  
"Hai..." Chibi Usa spoke with a barely discernable whisper.  
  
Rei struggled for something she could say to cheer the little girl up. She was drawing a   
blank. Luckily a suitable distraction chose to present itself at that moment.  
  
"May I come in?" Mamoru slid the door partway open.  
  
"Of course Mamoru-san. Did grandfather let you in?" Rei invited him in, expecting a   
pink haired bundle of joy to go barreling into him.  
  
It didn't happen.  
  
"Konnichiwa Mamo-chan." Chibi Usa greeted him in a distant fashion. Her attention was   
still dominated by Dark Serenity.  
  
Mamoru ignored Rei's question as he went over to kneel beside Dark Serenity's futon.   
"Has there been any change?" He asked Rei.  
  
Rei shook her head "Artemis says she's lucky she didn't die from using so much of the   
Ginzuishou's power. She could wake up today, or next week. We just don't know."  
  
Mamoru clasped Dark Serenity's hand. "What has happened to you Usako?" He asked   
sadly.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at Mamoru curiously. "Mamo-chan, what happened to you?" She   
pointed to the purple swelling on his jaw.  
  
He grimaced a little before giving Chibi Usa a reassuring smile "Just a little bruise I got   
in the battle last night." He fudged around the exact cirumstances of his injury. It   
wouldn't do to tell the little girl that the delicate hand he now held had been the one to   
deliver the blow.  
  
"Oh..." Chibi Usa accepted his answer. Then another thought struck her "Rei-chan, can I   
stay here again tonight? I don't want to go back to Ikkuko-mama without Usagi."  
  
"Of course Chibi Usa-chan." Rei had anticipated this request "Luna has already been   
round to the Tsukino's and has hypnotised them to think you and Usagi are visiting   
relatives in Nerima."  
  
"Thankyou Rei-chan." Chibi Usa said before she focused her attention back on the   
sleeping woman before them.  
  
On the futon, Dark Serenity continued to sleep peacefully.  
  
***  
  
Michiru looked out over the balcony of the apartment she shared with Haruka. She liked   
this place because it gave her a good view over the ocean past the harbour. She heard her   
partner approach. "The sea is getting restless." She said cryptically.  
  
"I've arranged our transfer to Mugen Gaken." Haruka informed her "It should be our   
best chance at getting information on this threat."  
  
Michiru sighed. "In the past it was our job to protect the solar system from invaders. But   
now that we have awakened in this age, the enemy is already here, already established. I   
wonder if we are already too late."  
  
Haruka moved closer and put a comforting hand on Michiru's shoulder "We will find the   
talismans before they do. The Silence will not occour."  
  
"And the holders of the talismans will die..." Michiru turned to face Haruka "Can you   
live with that?"  
  
Haruka shifted on her feet uncomfortably before looking Michiru straight in the eyes   
"Their sacrifice will save the world. Even if they didn't die from giving up their pure   
hearts, they would die when the Silence comes." That justification was all that let   
Haruka sleep at night, and she clung to it desperately.  
  
Michiru hugged Haruka "We'll face what comes together." She said as she stroked her   
partners back soothingly.  
  
***  
  
A man stood hunched over a desk in a large underground lab. The lighting was poor so   
that his face wasn't visible, but what light there was caught on his glasses in such a way   
to give him a freakish appearance. He was mixing what appeared to be organic   
compounds in a large beaker. He took a test tube from above a bunsen burner and   
emptied its contents into the beaker.  
  
A few seconds later, the beaker shattered and a small egg like thing hovered in the air   
above where the beaker had been.  
  
"Kaolinite-kun?" He spoke as he worked.  
  
"Hai, professor?" A tall red haired woman in a lab coat stepped out of the shadows   
behind him.  
  
"At last I have finished completing the eggs of Daimon!" He announced proudly "They   
can detect those human beings with pure hearts and steal them!" The egg began to float   
higher in the air.  
  
"Pure hearts?" Kaolinite questioned.  
  
"That's right! The Sacred Cup, with which the Deathbusters will gain unlimited power,   
appears only when the three talismans are brought together!" He faced Kaolinite and   
spoke in a conspiratorial whisper "The three talismans are the pure crystal hearts of   
selected human beings."  
  
Kaolinite saw where this was going "So, when we find those selected human beings and   
obtain the talismans..."  
  
"We can get the Sacred Cup and the world!" Professor Tomoe burst into paroxysms of   
maniacal laughter as the Daimon egg flew up towards the ceiling and shot out of the lab   
through an open pipe.  
  
Kaolinite teleported to follow it, leaving just an empty lab coat behind.  
  
***  
  
Makoto and Ami stood by a bus stop halfway between their school and Hikawa shrine.   
"What's taking Minako?" Makoto grumbled impatiently "She said she'd be here at ten   
past four!"  
  
"Now now Mako-chan." Ami tried to placate her friend "You can't blame Minako if the   
bus is late."  
  
"I know, but it's annoying!" She kicked the bus stop, making a loud gonging noise as the   
metal pole reverbated "I need to see Usagi!"  
  
"We're all worried about her." Ami agreed "But Rei took the day off school to look after   
her, she's in good hands."  
  
Makoto grinned "Yeah, she hates to show it, but she really does care for Usagi..."  
  
Ami smiled as well "She'd probably die of embarassment if Usagi woke up and   
discovered that she'd stayed at home all day to look after her."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried about what's going to happen when she does   
wake up." Makoto admitted.  
  
Ami shuddered "I know what you mean... She was so different last night. What could   
have caused such a change in her?"  
  
"I don't know... and even though she defeated the Black Moon, I'm really not sure if she's   
still on our side."  
  
Both girls started looking downcast at their conversation. Just then Minako's school bus   
started to pull up at the bus stop, and the blonde girl was the first to disembark.  
  
"Hi girls! Ready to go to Rei's shrine?" She greeted them cheerfully.  
  
"Yep! Let's go!" Makoto said, trying to match her mood.  
  
The three girls set off down the road to Hikawa shrine.  
  
***  
  
Kaolinite hovered over the Juuban district as she considered who would make a good   
target for the Daimon. 'Perhaps someone devout and pure?' she looked around and saw   
Hikawa shrine and the nearby catholic church. The church was closer, so she would   
investigate it first.  
  
***  
  
Sister Angela was happily sweeping leaves on the lawn in front of the church. It truly   
was a lovely day, which she duly thanked the Lord for.  
  
Unfortunatly the day was about to get a whole lot worse for this unlucky nun.  
  
Her first cue that something was wrong was when a nearby tree turned into a vaguely   
plantlike feminine monster, which promptly knocked her to the ground.  
  
"I'll leave you to it while I go look for more targets." Kaolinite told the daimon before   
she teleported away.  
  
The daimon nodded at it's mistress before exposing it's cleavage to the distraught nun.   
The black star above it's breasts began to emit dark energy which would soon extract her   
heart crystal.  
  
Luckily, Sister Angela's screaming hadn't been in vain, she had attracted the attention of   
three junior high school girls who were passing by.  
  
The three ran in to the scene. "A new enemy?" Makoto wondered.  
  
"Who cares, minna henshin-yo!" Minako ordered the others.  
  
The girls had barely gotten their henshin wands out when the daimon decided to deal   
with the interlopers. It fired leaves which expanded to trap the three, knocking their   
henshin wands from their hands.  
  
"I can't get out!" Ami struggled vainly against her green prison. Minako was likewise   
trapped.  
  
Makoto had managed to stand up, and still had some freedom of movement around her   
legs, unlike the other two. "Monster!" She bellowed as she charged towards the Daimon   
and shoulderbarged it off the comatose nun.  
  
The daimon looked at Makoto in surprise that a mere human would dare to attack it. But   
it quickly got over it and fired several leaves at Makoto, completely covering her from   
head to toe.  
  
"Mako-chan!" Minako screamed in fury and disbelief. They didn't stand a chance if they   
couldn't transform, and Makoto might not be able to breathe since the leaves totally   
covered her.  
  
The daimon ignored the girls as it finished removing the nuns heart crystal.  
  
As she watched with a weird sense of detachment, Ami became aware of a low rumbling   
sound. Suddenly a yellow ball of energy struck the daimon, knocking the heart crystal   
from it's hands. The daimon looked around for the source of the attack "Who did that?!"   
It demanded.  
  
Ami noticed a flurry of cherry blossom float past her field of vision before two figures   
leapt from one of the trees to face the daimon. What really surprised her was that they   
both wore sailor senshi fuku. "Invited by a new age, I am the magnificent Sailor   
Uranus!" The taller of the two announced.  
  
"Also invited by a new age, I am the elegant Sailor Neptune!" The other one announced.  
  
The daimon grinned then launched several leaves at them to try and trap them. The two   
new sailor senshi leapt out of the way easily. Upon landing, the aqua haired Sailor   
Neptune began charging up with power "Deep Submerge!" She yelled as a torrent of   
water formed around her, which focused itself into a blue sphere.  
  
The sphere flew at the daimon causing it to scream loudly. After a second it disappeared   
and only the tree remained. A small white object fell out of the tree and cracked open,   
releasing a plume of noxious smoke.  
  
Sailor Uranus walked over and picked up the heart crystal "It's not a talisman." She said   
before tossing it to Makoto "Give this back to her so she can live."  
  
Makoto tore through the leaves, which now had the strength of wet paper, before picking   
up the heart crystal.  
  
"Who are you?" Ami asked, but the pair just ignored her and disappeared as quickly as   
they had appeared.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Minako asked as Makoto held the crystal of Sister Angela's chest.   
Within seconds it was absorbed into her body and colour returned to her skin.  
  
"I think she's going to make it." Makoto said happily.  
  
Ami meanwhile had picked up the remains of the daimon egg. This was definitely   
something she should study.  
  
***  
  
Rei was sweeping leaves at the front of the shrine as she waited for her friends to arrive   
from school. Plus she felt it best to give Mamoru and Chibi Usa some time alone with   
Usagi. When the three girls did arrive, she wasn't especially surprised at their urgency,   
they were just as worried about Usagi as she was. "Good afternoon minna." She greeted   
them "Her condition still hasn't changed." She decided to head off their questions before   
they could come.  
  
But the other three inner senshi had other matters on their minds "We've got trouble."   
Minako said, her eyes hard.  
  
"A new enemy." Makoto put in.  
  
"And possibly new allies." Ami finished.  
  
Rei put up her hands and gestured for them to slow down "Slow down guys, what do you   
mean?"  
  
The three related the story of the daimon attack to Rei. Minako gave the basics, Makoto   
extolled on how she had fearlessly attacked it despite being at a huge disadvantage, and   
Ami told her about the two new sailor senshi who had killed the monster.  
  
Rei swore under her breath "I don't believe this!" She cried out "Not even one day since   
we beat the Black Moon and already a new enemy shows up! Not to mention the   
problems we have with Usagi! What the hell is wrong with the universe?"  
  
The other girls could certainly understand Rei's frustrations. This really couldn't come at   
a worse time.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Ami asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then at the floor. They really didn't know. After a   
minute, Makoto hesitantly offered a suggestion "I think we should have a proper meeting   
to discuss this, with Luna, Artemis and Mamoru. Chibi Usa too actually."  
  
Everyone readily agreed. It wasn't really a plan, but it did defer coming up with a plan   
till later, and that was something they could happily live with.  
  
***  
  
"Kaolinite-kun! The target doesn't seem to have the talisman, right?" Professor Tomoe   
was hunched over his desk with his back to Kaolinite as he spoke.  
  
"Yes. And there was unexpected interference... I'll be careful next time." She was already   
considering what to do about the two who had destroyed her daimon.  
  
"Nothing must stand in the way of the Deathbusters obtaining the Sacred Cup!" Tomoe   
burst into maniacal laughter.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you don't know anything about Uranus and Neptune?!" Minako had   
picked up Artemis and was shaking him violently. Her requests for information at their   
meeting had not met with the desired response.  
  
"Minako-chan..." Luna tried to intercede on his behalf.  
  
"Well how can he not remember if they were around during the Silver Millenium?!" She   
demanded "You can't expect us to know, we died! But you two were just stuffed in   
suspended animation, how can you just forget stuff like that!"  
  
"Gomen Minako-chan." Artemis did his best to regain some dignity "I don't really   
understand how suspended animation works, but our brains were pretty scrambled after   
we came out."  
  
"Bah!" Minako snorted "Some advisor you are. You're just as clueless as us!"  
  
Artemis sniffed indignantly "In that case I like to think I'm as clueless as Ami."  
  
Everyone got a good giggle out of that. Especially Luna "Baka..." She muttered.  
  
Artemis looked at everyone with an expression of betrayal "I never get any respect!" He   
wailed.  
  
"Sorry Artemis." Luna apologised.  
  
"Anyway, how come no one's picking on Luna? She's forgotten just as much as I have!"   
Artemis pointed out.  
  
Luna looked downcast "Normally it would be Usagi demanding information from me..."  
  
Ami decided to try and get the meeting back on track "Chibi Usa, do you know anything   
about any of this?"  
  
The little girl seemed not to have heard Ami's question. She was just staring out the   
window with a vacant expression, clutching onto Luna-P.  
  
"Chibi Usa?" Makoto prodded her.  
  
"Oh... what?" She looked around at everyone as if she had only just realised where she   
was.  
  
"Ami was asking if you knew anything about the new enemy or the new sailor senshi."   
Mamoru supplied.  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head slowly "No... I don't know anything...." She stood up "Since I   
have nothing to contribute, can I go back to Usagi?"  
  
"You may as well." Rei let her off.  
  
"Arigatou." She bowed and left the room.  
  
An awkward silence descended over the room. Makoto chose to break it "We really are   
lost without her." She said sadly.  
  
"Who? Chibi Usa?" Artemis queried. He couldn't see how her leaving the room would   
affect them that much.  
  
"Baka..." Luna hit the back of his head with her paw "She means Usagi!"  
  
Ami once again tried to get the meeting back on track "While Usagi is incapacitated, and   
since we have to deal with a new threat, would it not make sense to elect a new leader?"  
  
"No!!" Rei banged her fists on the table, everyone looked at her in shock "If we have a   
new leader, it's like we're giving up on her!" She said angrily.  
  
"You've changed your tune." Makoto said "Time was when we couldn't shut you up   
about how you should be leader."  
  
"I never meant it." Rei explained, then at everyone's dubious looks "Well, maybe a little,   
but I only did it to keep Usagi on her toes."  
  
"It would only be until Usagi gets better." Ami tried to placate Rei.  
  
Rei continued to look doubtful "I suppose I'll go along with it..." She aquiesced.  
  
"Well in that case I think Minako should be leader." Artemis announced "She was the   
leader in the Silver Millenium, and she's been a sailor senshi longer than anyone else."  
  
"Me?!" Minako pointed to herself, a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"You'll do a great job!" Makoto slapped her on the back.  
  
Everyone else agreed that Minako should be their temporary leader.  
  
"Does this mean I have to start acting mature again?" Minako asked unhappily.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity slowly regained her senses. She became aware of a sound. It sounded like   
sobbing. 'Who could be crying?' she wondered in her sleepy haze. She noticed other   
things, like the pain in her head, the feel of a blanket over her, and a ticklish sensation by   
her face. She didn't know what was causing that.  
  
The sobbing slowly died down. A moment afterwards, the ticklish sensation stopped as   
well. "Oh, I've gotten your pillow all wet..." A small childlike voice sniffed. Dark   
Serenity felt her head being lifted and then set back down. She surmised that her pillow   
had been turned over by the owner of the voice. "I'm just nothing but trouble to you...   
You must hate me..."  
  
For some reason Dark Serenity felt very sorry for her unknown companion. She just   
sounded so sad and pathetic. 'A few tears on a pillow isn't something to get so upset about   
child...' she thought.  
  
She was rather surprised when she felt a rustling of her blanket and the feeling of a small   
body pressed against her. 'Getting just a little too familiar there!' she thought, slightly   
panicked. But at the same time, it was rather nice, and she wasn't awake enough to offer   
much resistance anyway.  
  
"Please wake up..." The voice pleaded.  
  
'I'm trying my best!' she thought, she was also filled with curiosity as to the identity of her   
companion.  
  
After a few minutes, she finally felt she had enough control of her body to wake up fully.   
She stretched her legs out slowly and opened her eyes.  
  
"Mama! You're awake!" Chibi Usa exclaimed happily, looking up into her eyes.  
  
Dark Serenity was immediately siezed with panic. So far, Tsukino Usagi's personality   
had been locked in a cage of her own making, trapped by all her fears and worst   
memories. Now she could feel a tugging from that part of her mind!  
  
***  
  
Usagi was scared. She had always been scared, she could remember nothing else.   
Nothing else but the pain and fear.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Please, I love you!" She cried out, trying to dissuade him from his actions.   
It was futile, she had relived this memory enough to know that.  
  
"I don't love you anymore!" He said angrily before changing into Endymion.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She pleaded with him desperately.  
  
"I am Endymion!" He roared before striking her.  
  
Usagi fell to the floor, tears streaming down her face. Endymion stood over her, a black   
rose appeared in his hand. Usagi braced herself for what she knew was to come.  
  
But it didn't come.  
  
A white light enveloped the entire scene, before fading out. All Usagi could see was   
Chibi Usa's smiling yet tear streaked face.  
  
"Chibi Usa-chan..." Usagi reached towards her future daughter.  
  
***  
  
"Chibi Usa-chan..." Dark Serenity gently touched the little girls cheek.  
  
"Mama..." Chibi Usa took her hand and started crying again, only these were tears of joy.  
  
"No!!" Dark Serenity leapt backwards from the bed and covered her mouth. This was   
very bad. 'I have to get away from her!' she thought feverishly. She quickly decided on   
the best place to go, and despite still being weak from her ordeal yesterday, she teleported   
to the moon.  
  
Chibi Usa's eyes got wide "Why...?" She looked at the empty space where Usagi had   
been.  
  
***  
  
Chibi Usa abruptly disappeared. Within seconds all Usagi could see was utter darkness.   
When illumination returned, she wished that it hadn't.  
  
Endymion stood above her. Black rose in hand. He dropped it on her, and it's thorns grew   
into vines which surrounded her. Electricity surged into her body.  
  
Usagi screamed, while her tormentor laughed.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Sorry to all you Chibi Usa haters, but she will be pretty important in this   
story if you haven't already guessed.  
Next chapter, Dark Serenity joins the hunt for the talismans! Stay tuned!  
  
Oh, and keep reviewing, I really like that! 


	4. The Sword of Venus! Minako's Magnificent...

Author Notes: One whole month between updates. Not the best way to treat my most   
popular story ever, I'll admit. But I do have reasons, some are even quite good, but   
instead of boring you with them, I'll just let you read the story instead.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 3  
The Sword of Venus! Minako's Magnificent New Attack!  
  
"Okay Minako, what's your plan for dealing with the new enemy?" Luna asked the   
recently chosen temporary leader of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Minako hummed as she considered what the best course of action would be. There really   
wasn't much to go on considering there had only been one attack, and they knew nothing   
about what their new enemy wanted. Pretty soon she decided what she should say "As   
leader, I delegate the responsibility of coming up with our plan to Ami-chan!" She   
announced brightly, pointing at the blue haired girl.  
  
"Er... I don't think that's quite right..." Luna said, sounding not at all surprised.  
  
"Why not? I'm delegating responsibility! That's the sign of a good leader!" She said   
indignantly, trying to put up a show of competence.  
  
Rei was about to announce that this whole 'new leader' thing was a farce and they should   
just do nothing until Usagi got better, when Chibi Usa ran in breathlessly.  
  
"Mama- I mean Usagi's gone!" She yelled shrilly.  
  
"What?!" Everyone was instantly on their feet.  
  
"She just vanished right in front of me!" Chibi Usa wailed before grabbing onto   
Mamoru's leg and sobbing.  
  
"It's alright Chibi Usa-chan." Mamoru put a consoling hand on her head, even though he   
himself couldn't see how it could possibly be alright. "What exactly happened?"  
  
Chibi Usa sniffled a bit before withdrawing her face from his leg so she could talk.   
"Usagi woke up and said my name, then she jumped from the bed and vanished." The   
distraught little girl wiped some tears from her cheeks.  
  
"I don't understand, how could she vanish?" Makoto wondered.  
  
"Maybe the new enemy got her?" Artemis suggested, earning a death glare from Luna.  
  
"Don't say such unlucky things!" The black feline showed her claws to her fellow   
guardian cat to show just how strongly she felt about that.  
  
"Uh... gomen!" Artemis hastily apologised.  
  
"There's no reason to believe the new enemy is responsible." Ami mused "If they are it   
would make them far more intelligent and powerful than any we have faced before if   
they could snatch her from under our noses without leaving any clue."  
  
"Now who's saying unlucky things?" Minako said dryly at Ami's speech.  
  
"I'm trying to say that it isn't the new enemy!" Ami vainly protested.  
  
Chibi Usa tuned out the girls squabbling as she tried to figure out what had happened on   
her own. She was so upset immediately after the event to think straight, but now she was   
here with Mamo-chan she could get some order to her thoughts. And it abruptly hit her   
that Usagi had disappeared in a flash of silver light identical to the one her mother   
created when she teleported.  
  
"She wasn't taken by anyone!" She yelled, trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone looked at her quizzicly. "Then how did she disappear?" Rei asked gently.  
  
"She teleported! The light she made was the same one mama makes when she teleports, I   
remember seeing her do it before!"  
  
"Since when can Usagi teleport?" Minako sounded genuinly puzzled.  
  
"Baka," Rei hissed "Since her hair turned black and she started mercilessly killing   
people."  
  
This unfortunatly had the effect of setting off another round of crying from Chibi Usa,   
and put Rei on the recieving end of nasty glares from everyone else in the room.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity arrived on the moon and instantly regretted expending the energy required   
to teleport. She had a splitting migraine, and when she touched a hand to her nose, it   
came away bloody. But at least Usagi was quiet now.  
  
She felt desperately hungry, but there was no food on the moon and she didn't have the   
energy to magically create some. 'It's funny,' she mused 'Usagi was always criticised for   
eating too much... if only they knew just how much energy was needed to control the   
magic in this body.' The same was true for the amount of sleep Usagi needed.  
  
Luckily those were effects of living on Earth. Dark Serenity could already feel the power   
of the moon reenergising herself as she stood in the throne room of the Silver Millenium.   
She briefly considered sitting on the Queen's throne, but decided that it would be more   
advantageous to go to her room and sleep. A few hours sleep here would be worth a   
weeks rest down on earth.  
  
She walked with a laboured pace past the quarters of her guardian senshi as she   
approached the princess' room. For some reason the thought of sleeping in the Queen's   
chambers never even entered her head.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised to find her room was fully furnished, exactly as it was   
before the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. Her spell had done more than just rebuild the   
palace, it had completely restored it and everything in it. 'This means that the library will   
be restored as well.' she thought, putting her in far better spirits.   
  
With any luck she would be able to research the Sacred Chalice in detail, as all she   
currently had to go on were vague stories and legends concerning it. She did know that   
the three talismans were required to bring it forth, and that the talismans were hidden   
within the pure crystal hearts of human beings. The only question was which human   
beings?  
  
While she was suffering from an excrutiating headache and was hungry enough to wish   
that there was a rabbit pounding mochi on the moon so she could have something to eat,   
Dark Serenity was nonetheless in high spirits as she lay down to rest, certain that the   
royal library would hold the secrets to uncovering the Sacred Chalice.  
  
***  
  
The entire world seemed to be covered in an eerie red light. The light was completely   
ambient, with no discernable source within view.  
  
Rei was aware of the oddness of the red light enveloping the planet, but payed it little   
heed. Of more interest at this point was the fact that everyone looked to have been turned   
into stone. She briefly examined some of them as she looked over the landscape. Some of   
them looked to have just been stopped in the middle of their daily business. Still more   
however, were looking into the distance with expressions of horror. While the area Rei   
was currently on was completely flat, the Tokyo skyline could be seen on the horizon.  
  
She soon noticed a cluster of four people who were comparitively isolated among the   
statues. She didn't have to look closely to recognise them, for she saw the Sailor Senshi,   
minus Sailor Mars of course, lined up to do battle with some invisible foe.  
  
A low howling began to become audible over the previously soundless landscape. It   
quickly gained in volume as a wind picked up and began blowing Rei's hair over her   
face. She turned to the source of the noise and gasped at what she saw. A massive   
cyclone of darkness was tearing up the city in the distance.  
  
As Rei watched, with small pieces of debris flying through the air around her, she heard   
words escaping her lips "The Silence is approaching!" her startled voice said.  
  
The cyclone began nearing the plain Rei was on. She had never before felt the presence   
of something so powerful, it was like an elemental force of destruction given license over   
the Earth. "Oh no! We can't stop it!" Realisation of how outclassed the Sailor Senshi   
were set in.  
  
Suddenly, a bright white light shone from behind her. Rei quickly turned round to the   
source. In the centre, where the light was nearly blinding in it's intensity, floated a huge   
four pointed crystal.  
  
Rei covered her eyes to shield them from the painful brightness. "Are you the Messiah?"   
She heard herself asking.  
  
Behind her, the dark cyclone was getting ever closer, it's destructive power tearing up   
buildings and people alike. "Please help us!" Rei screamed as the destruction bore down   
on them with terrifying speed.  
  
In response, the crystal broke apart into three smaller, less bright crystals, which began to   
recede into the distance.  
  
"Wait!!" Rei pleaded desperately, to no avail. She slumped to her knee's and turned to   
see the destruction. It tore through the stone Sailor Senshi as easily as it tore through   
everything else.  
  
Rei woke up just as Sailor Moon shattered.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity slammed another book shut in frustration. She had been looking through   
the library for two solid days, but despite her best efforts, she ahd been unable to find any   
book which discussed the Sacred Chalice/Holy Grail/Moon Cup or whatever they   
wanted to call it, in more than the most depressingly vague terms.  
  
The only new piece of information she had garnered was that the Sailor Senshi of the   
outer planets were responsible for protecting it. That helped little, since Sailor Pluto was   
dedicated to guarding the Time Gate, while the other senshi had not (as far as she knew)   
been awakened in this time.  
  
She looked around the enormous library and gave a groan of frustration. "It would take   
years to go through all the books in here." She let her head fall to the desk she sat at in a   
mixture of tiredness and resignation. "I wish Sailor Mercury were here..." She   
remembered how the senshi of ice and wisdom would have been able to get a book with   
whatever information was needed from the library in a few minutes. 'On second thought,   
it's best if she isn't here, she'd just try and get Tsukino Usagi to regain control of my   
body.' and that was something she had no intention of allowing.  
  
Suddenly she jerked upright in her chair as an epiphany struck her "Of course the Sacred   
Chalice isn't discussed in any detail!" She exclaimed "Just like the Ginzuishou,   
information on that would only be passed down the royal line... just my luck the Terrans   
killed Queen Serenity before she could instruct me..." she finished more morosely.  
  
"I have done my best to guide you through this life where I could." A familiar voice   
reached her ears from close by.  
  
Dark Serenity spun round in her chair, a surprised expression on her face. She had grown   
used to hearing no voices besides her own over the past few days. "You!" She hissed on   
seeing the ghostly form of Queen Serenity.  
  
The Queen wore a hurt look "Yes, me." She tried to approximate her daughters tone, but   
failed.  
  
"I thought I was rid of you the last time." Dark Serenity looked as if she might be willing   
to try a second shot at exorcising the spirit.  
  
"I am nothing more than a shade. There isn't much that can harm me." She exaggerated,   
since the Ginzuishou was more than capable of disrupting her tenuous hold on this plane   
of existence. "Besides, weren't you just now lamenting my absence?"  
  
Dark Serenity adopted a studious expression as she considered the spirit before her.   
"Even if I do accept that you are really my mother... I don't think I can look at you   
the same way I once did."  
  
Queen Serenity looked even more pained at hearing those words from her daughter. "I...   
see..." She said, no longer able to even look her in the eyes.  
  
Dark Serenity felt a pang seeing her mother like that "I'm sorry..." she whispered "I've   
just changed too much."  
  
"That much is obvious!" The Queen said, sounding far more bitter than Dark Serenity   
had ever heard her before.  
  
Dark Serenity grew indignant "Yes! I've changed for the better! Can't you be happy for   
me?" She had stood up from her chair now to be at eye level with her mother.  
  
"Happy?!" Serenity repeated incredulously. "I was happy when you were reborn, I was   
happy when you were living a peaceful life, I was happy when you met your guardian   
senshi, I was happy when you came up to the moon and regained your memories, I was   
happy when you defeated Metallia. I most certainly am not happy at the corruption you   
have become!"  
  
Dark Serenity first looked hurt, then anger took over "Corruption am I?! I think you   
should leave before I do something I won't regret." She said, her voice low.  
  
"I think I should leave before I say something I WILL regret." Queen Serenity agreed,   
spinning around and marching off, becoming fainter and fainter with each step. Before   
completely fading, she turned round one last time "One thing though, no one has seen the   
Holy Grail since before I was born. I know nothing more than you do about it. I will say   
this though, the legends speak of TWO Messiah's who can use it. A Messiah of Silence   
and a Messiah of Light. Which are you?" and with that, the last Queen of the Moon   
disappeared.  
  
***  
  
"Yatta! I Aino Minako am the future of the F1 world!" Minako exclaimed as she   
completed the hardest track on the F1 racing game in the Crown arcade.  
  
"You're pretty good." Someone behind her said.  
  
"Of course, I am the best in all of Japan!" Minako exclaimed before turning to the person   
who spoke. When she saw the sandy haired boy, her heart skipped a beat 'He's so   
handsome!' she thought.  
  
"Can I race you?" He asked.  
  
"Of course, take a seat." She indicated the other racing seat while thinking 'Lucky! Such   
a handsome guy is approaching me!'  
  
As the light turned green, Minako began racing, easily overtaking the computer   
controlled cars. 'How do you like my driving technique?' she thought, glancing at the   
boy. "Hey! Why aren't you racing?" She demanded on seeing that he was just sitting   
there.  
  
"I'm giving you a handicap." He said, chuckling slightly.  
  
Minako became furious "Go! A handicap to Aino Minako, the future of F1 racing?" She   
pushed her foot harder against the pedal 'I'll show him!'  
  
"Is it okay now?" The boy asked, nonchalantly, before he finally started racing.  
  
Minako glanced at the map in the corner of the screen which showed her opponent was   
rapidly gaining on her. 'God, how is he able to go so fast?' she wondered, slightly worried   
that he might win in spite of the handicap.  
  
Her eye twitched as he overtook her. Before long, he did so again "One lap behind?!"   
Minako all but screamed. She quickly lost her focus and crashed just as the boy crossed   
the finish line.  
  
"I lost completely!" She slumped against the back of the seat.  
  
"Oh, nothing like that! You did pretty well too." The boy said graciously. "I'm glad such   
a pretty girl is good at games."  
  
Minako instantly brightened "Do you think so?" She asked, flashing a 100 watt smile at   
the boy "Well, I'm often told so..." She finished, immodestly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Haruka." Someone said, getting the attention of Minako and Haruka.  
  
The new arrival was a girl who looked to be the same age as Haruka, and was wearing   
the female version of the same uniform Haruka wore. She carried a violin case in her   
hands.  
  
'Wow! She's so beautiful!' Minako thought, slightly alarmed at the possibility for   
competition.  
  
Haruka started walking off with the new arrival. "See you, cute girl." He called back to   
Minako.  
  
"You've made a new friend?" The aqua haired girl observed.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Haruka teased.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
***  
  
Minako had followed Haruka to the Kameda auto repair shop. She was more than   
relieved when the other girl had left Haruka outside the shop. Minako peeked in to see   
Haruka talking with who she could only assume was Kameda-san.  
  
Haruka walked over and leaned by the wall, Minako quickly darted back so he wouldn't   
see her peeking throug the garage door.  
  
Haruka smiled at her ploy. "How long are you going to hide, koneko-chan?"  
  
A blushing Minako stepped into view "Did you know?"  
  
Haruka walked out of the garage "Tenou Haruka, first year of high school." She said.   
Then, at Minako's puzzled look "You did want to know about me, right?"  
  
Comprehension dawned on the blonde's features "Yes that's right!"  
  
Haruka adopted a studious expression "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, who is that girl you were with?" Minako asked eagerly. "What's your relationship?   
Is she your girlfriend or not?" She became more insistent with each question.  
  
Haruka did her best to look surprised "My girlfriend? My Michiru?"  
  
"My Michiru?" Minako echoed, looking heartbroken "Does that show your   
relationship?"  
  
Haruka smiled "Our relationship is even more than that." She walked over and put her   
hands on Minako's shoulders "But don't give up, you still have a chance."  
  
"Hai!" Minako said hopefully, blushing as she looked into Haruka's intense eyes.  
  
"Don't be fooled." A voice warned Minako.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka seemed a little startled at her arrival.  
  
"You're always saying that whenever you see a pretty girl." Michiru said in mock   
disappointment.  
  
"Don't say it like that!" Haruka didn't sound too bothered though.  
  
"You're always flirting with other girls." Michiru pouted "I wonder if I should just go   
home with your lunch."  
  
"Oh come on." Haruka did her best to placate Michiru, but was interrupted as Minako   
shot her hand up.  
  
"A question! Are you Haruka's girlfriend?" She demanded.  
  
"No." Michiru said simply.  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru in confusion 'Maybe she is angry?' she thought.  
  
"Yes! I'll get him!" Minako said to herself.  
  
Suddenly a car horn blared from inside the garage, and Kamada screamed. "Kameda-  
san!" Haruka cried out as she was about to go charging in, but Michiru grabbed her hand   
to stop her.  
  
"Haruka!" She said forcefully, reminding her of their mission.  
  
"I know." Haruka bit the words out like a curse.  
  
Inside the garage, the car had turned into a Daimon, and was in the process of removing   
Kameda's heart crystal.  
  
"Stop!" Minako cried out, running into the garage to help, but she slipped on some oil   
and crashed into a pile of tires and cans.  
  
The Daimon ignored the attempted interruption and took out the heart crystal. "Now I'll   
take this back to Kaolinite-sama to find out if this is a talisman." The Daimon leapt into   
the dry canal outside the garage and began racing down it.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity floated above Tokyo. Since neither the library nor her mother had been of   
any assistance in locating the talismans, she decided her only recourse was to look for   
people with pure hearts and check them. It was most likely that the talisman carriers   
would be in the same vicinity where the sailor senshi and herself had been reborn, so   
Tokyo was the logical place to look.  
  
She tried not to think about the other things her mother had said.  
  
Her finely tuned magical senses could detect an unnatural creature somewhere in the city   
below. She teleported above it's location, and saw a horrible mix of a female and an   
automobile was tearing through a dry canal. Bizaarely, it was making engine noises with   
its lips.  
  
Looking closer, she saw it held a pure heart crystal in it's hands. "What?" She cried out in   
confusion "Someone else is looking for the talismans?" This changed everything. She   
could easily tell that this was just a simple heart crystal and not a talisman, but the   
creature most likely couldn't and must be taking it to it's master for identification. That   
was the only explanation Dark Serenity could come up with, since as far as she knew,   
heart crystals were useless for any purpose she could think of.  
  
She decided not to take any action against the Daimon, instead she would follow it back   
to it's base to find out what it's creators planned.  
  
It was not to be however, as a riderless motorbike slammed into the speeding Daimon,   
causing it to crash. By the time it picked itself up, Sailor Venus had arrived.  
  
"At last I found you! I won't let you get away with stealing pure hearts!" She jumped   
down from the canal side "In the name of Venus I will punish you!"  
  
"I won't let you get in my way!" The Daimon said as it sprouted large blades all over it's   
body.  
  
Dark Serenity smiled as she prepared for an entertaining show. The Sailor Venus from   
the Silver Millenium could destroy such a creature without breaking a sweat. The reborn   
one hadn't yet reached such power. In fact, it would probably take the entire Sailor Team   
to take down the Daimon.  
  
A flurry of rose petals blew through the canal as two new figures appeared "Stop right   
there!" The both called out at once.  
  
"Who are you?" The Daimon turned to the new arrivals. Dark Serenity was thinking   
much the same.  
  
"Enchanted by a new age, here I am. Sailor Uranus, appearing gorgeously!" The taller of   
the two said.  
  
"Also enchanted by a new age, here I am. Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!" The   
other did her speech.  
  
Dark Serenity almost felt like applauding. That was a far better entrance than Sailor   
Moon could ever hope to make. However, she remained silent as she watched from   
above. Her mind though, was racing 'If those two senshi are here, do they have the   
talismans?'  
  
Her hopes were dashed by what Uranus said next "We have our reasons to look for the   
talismans!"  
  
"We can't let you have the pure heart." Neptune added.  
  
"You want to interfere as well?" The Daimon said angrily, as it's blade covered wheels   
began spinning.  
  
The new sailor senshi didn't give it a chance to attack "World..." Energy was drawn from   
the earth and concentrated as an orange globe on Sailor Uranus' fist. "Shaking!" She   
slammed that fist down and the sphere ripped through the ground before rising up and   
knocking the Daimon around like a rag doll.  
  
Sailor Neptune didn't give it much time to recover "Deep Submerge!" She sent a blue   
sphere of energy at the Daimon, causing it to drop the heart crystal.  
  
Uranus picked it up. "It's not a talisman." She tossed it towards Venus "Let's go   
Neptune." The two began to depart.  
  
"Matte!" Venus called out "The enemy isn't dead yet! If you are sailor senshi, can't we   
work together."  
  
"If we help you it would be too good a service." Uranus shot back before the two left the   
scene.  
  
The Daimon had begun to recover and now faced Venus "You are my opponent!" it cried   
before rushing her.  
  
The senshi of love barely dived out of the way. "Venus Loveme Chain!" She yelled out   
as a chain of interlocked golden hearts lashed out and struck the Daimon in the back.  
  
The Daimon crashed into the wall of the canal, turning much of it to rubble. 'This will be   
amusing.' Dark Serenity thought cheerfully.  
  
The Daimon picked itself up and glared at Venus. It again tried to rush her, but Venus   
jumped up onto the canal wall, before pushing off and landing behind the Daimon, which   
had crashed into the wall again. As she landed, she spun round "Crescent Beam   
Shower!!" The beam from her fingertip seperated into dozens of smaller beams which all   
pounded into the Daimon.  
  
'She is good...' Dark Serenity thought admiringly 'But she isn't strong enough yet.'  
  
The Daimon picked itself up "Spare tire!" it yelled out as several tires appeared and   
launched themselves at Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus franticly tried to dodge, but she couldn't dodge them all. One of them hit her, and   
she suddenly found herself trapped in a stack of tires, completely unable to move.  
  
"Now I have you." The Daimon cackled as it advanced menacingly, the blades on it's   
tires glinting in the sunlight.  
  
Venus struggled, but found herself unable to move at all. 'I really should have called for   
help...' she thought disconsolatly 'Who will carry the future of the F1 world now?' Sadly,  
Aino Minako was not best known for her solid grip on reality.  
  
"I can't let this happen!" Dark Serenity suddenly exclaimed. In an instant, an item was   
teleported from the moon to her side. The stone sword wielded by the commander of the   
royal guard during the Silver Millenium. Dark Serenity grabbed the sword and flung it   
down at Sailor Venus.  
  
The Daimon walked with deliberate slowness towards the incapacitated sailor senshi. It   
enjoyed the look of fear on her face. Suddenly, a sword crashed down into the tires and   
embedded itself in the ground. The tires disappeared, and Sailor Venus instinctively took   
hold of the sword hilt.  
  
Memories of her past life, and the item she now held went through her mind. She knew   
exactly how to use it. She picked it out of the ground and smiled sweetly at the Daimon.   
"It's over for you know." She said.  
  
The Daimon backed away nervously, but didn't get very far. "Venus Wink Chain   
Sword!" Sailor Venus thrust the sword towards the Daimon, it glowed with light, and a   
ray of golden energy lanced out, killing the Daimon instantly.  
  
Venus breathed heavily as she leaned on the sword. That attack took a lot out of her, but   
it was worth it. The car fell to the ground and the daimon egg came out and cracked.  
  
She looked up to the sky, where the sword had come from, but she couldn't see anything   
to indicate it's source.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity looked in the mirror and cursed. Loudly.  
  
Her hair was now half and half black and blonde. Like a physical manifestation of the   
struggle for control of this body, it showed that Usagi was gaining ground. "She   
influenced me into helping Sailor Venus!" She punched the wall hard enough to bruise   
her knuckles.  
  
Even now, she could feel Tsukino Usagi testing the limits of her mental prison,   
struggling to break free.  
  
"Well... if the corruptions of her worst memories and fears isn't enough to chain her,   
perhaps I need to give her some real bad experiences." Dark Serenity had a plan. A   
brilliant plan which would hopefully shatter Usagi's psyche for good.  
  
She allowed herself the luxury of a maniacal laugh which would have made Professor   
Tomoe wet himself.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: I hope I got Venus's Wink Chain Sword attack right. I haven't read the   
manga so I based it off the 'Another Story' SNES game.  
Just so you know now, even though I am taking this story through the entire S series, I   
will not have 30 odd 'kill the daimon' chapters. That's just silly. Instead I will pace this   
story like the manga - though I haven't read that so I'm basing it on the anime.  
Next chapter should be up in a week. And it's gonna be a good 'un! Dark Serenity is   
going to do something so evil I might even have to up the rating on this story... depends   
how descriptive I get...  
Oh, and of course, thankyou everyone who takes the time to review. It always means a   
lot to me, so feel free to keep on doing it! 


	5. Serenity's Seduction! Mamo-chan in a pin...

Author Notes: This chapter has sex in it! But it's not very descriptive, and nowhere near   
lemon category, so I see no need to change the story's rating. Besides, it is PIVOTAL to   
the plot. If anyone disagree's I will change the rating though.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 4  
Serenity's Seduction! Mamo-chan in a pinch!  
  
"I wonder where Minako is?" Makoto looked up from her textbooks to her two friends.   
She wasn't really that curious, she just wanted to break the silence.  
  
"Knowing her she's probably following some cute guy around town..." Rei mused. She   
wasn't really concentrating on her studying either, for one she didn't even have to take   
high school entrance exams, and she was mostly preoccupied with Usagi's disappearance   
and the strange dreams she'd been having.  
  
"Now now, I'm sure she wouldn't... do... that..." Ami trailed off as she realised what she   
was saying. Minako was all to capable of doing that.  
  
Luckily Minako chose that moment to arrive before anyone could really get down to   
discussing her flaws "Hello everyone!" She greeted them breathlessly as she ran in. "You   
are not going to believe what happened!"  
  
"You met some cool guy?" Rei asked sarastically.  
  
Minako looked taken aback "How did you know?!" Everyone else sighed at this before   
the blonde pressed on "But that's only besides the point, I fought a daimon!"  
  
"What?!" Rei was instantly on her feet "Why didn't you contact us?"  
  
"Er..." Minako scratched the back of her head "I kinda forgot... but those two new Sailor   
Senshi showed up and attacked it, but they said they wouldn't fight alongside me. They   
said something about needing the talismans, and that Kamenda-san's heart crystal wasn't   
a talisman, then they took off."  
  
"So you didn't actually fight the daimon yourself." Makoto commented, earning a glare   
from Minako.  
  
"I didn't say that! The daimon was still alive after they left... but it was very strong and I   
was losing badly..."  
  
"Then how did you win?" Asked Ami.  
  
Minako reached into her subspace pocket and retrieved the stone sword. "This." She said   
proudly "Appeared, and I used it to destroy the monster."  
  
"But it's made out of stone..." Ami seemed dubious at such a sword being of any practical   
use.  
  
Minako hefted the blade "Don't let that fool you. When I touched it, I remembered parts   
of my life during the Silver Millenium. This was my sword back then you see, it's made   
out of a special rock which is harder than anything - it could even cut through diamond!   
Not only that, it can store up energy and it's surface is coated in a deadly venom."  
  
By now Ami had taken out her miniature supercomputer and was examining the sword   
with it "It's as she says... This sword has incredible power..."  
  
"But how did the sword appear?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well..." Minako wasn't sure if she should tell them what she felt when the sword   
appeared, she didn't want to get everyone's hopes up if she was wrong "I'm not sure... it   
was just a feeling... but I think Usagi gave it to me."  
  
Rei immediately lunged over the table and snatched the sword from Minako's hands   
"Hey! Be careful with that, what are you doing?" The blonde demanded.  
  
By now Rei was at the door of her room. "Sorry..." She sheepishly turned to face   
everyone else "But my fire readings haven't revealed anything about Usagi, and if this   
came from her, it might help me focus..."  
  
***  
  
"Where's Usagi? It's not like her to be late for dinner." Ikkuko mused as she started   
dishing out servings to her family.  
  
"She's visiting relative's in Nerima, remember." Chibi Usa supplied morosely.  
  
"Oh yes!" Ikkuko laughed nervously "I keep forgetting... I must be getting old."  
  
Chibi Usa sighed as Kenji tried to convince his wife she was anything but old. 'I'll   
probably have to hypnotise them again tonight.' she thought. She felt terrible staying with   
the Tsukino's while Usagi was missing, but after two days at the shrine the girls had   
convinced her it was for the best. But Chibi Usa still felt like some sort of thief, stealing   
Usagi's family while she was gone.  
  
What made her feel worse was remembering how she hadn't given a second thought to   
Usagi when she had first arrived. Then she really had stolen her future mother's family,   
and done her best to turn them against Usagi. 'No wonder she hates me... I'm a selfish   
horrible brat...' she thought dismally 'Now that she knows I'm her future daughter she'll   
probably make sure to never have children...' Unbidden, a choked sob escaped her lips.  
  
Conversation around the dinner table stopped. "Are you alright Chibi Usa-chan?" Shingo   
asked worriedly.  
  
Chibi Usa got up from her seat "I'm fine... I'm just not hungry." She lied unconvincingly   
"I'm going out for a bit." She fled the house before anyone could stop her.  
  
***  
  
Tomoe Hotaru lay down on the couch in her living room and opened her book to where   
she had placed her bookmark last time. It was a rather fluffy romance novel, not exactly   
the most taxing book to read, but she enjoyed it.  
  
She had barely read two pages when someone else entered the room. She knew her father   
would be doing his experiments until well into the night, so that left one person. And that   
person was the bane of Hotaru's life.  
  
"What's this?" Kaolinite grabbed the book from Hotaru's hands "A romance novel?" She   
spoke mockingly.  
  
"Give it back Kaori-san!" Hotaru stood up and tried to reach the book, but Kaolinite kept   
it above her reach.  
  
"I suppose for a weak girl like you, this is the closest you'll ever get to romance." She   
laughed.  
  
Hotaru felt her temper boiling over, that was cruel even by Kaori's standards. "When was   
the last time you went on a date you old hag!" She kicked Kaolinite's shin and grabbed   
the book while she was distracted "I'm going out!" She quickly marched from the room.  
  
Kaolinite glared at her retreating figure, "I look forward to the day the Messiah swallows   
your soul." She said after Hotaru closed the door.  
  
Hotaru leaned against the wall besides the front door and breathed heavily. Not from   
overexertion, just from shock at what she had just said and done. She never let her   
temper get the better of her, but Kaori had pushed her too far. "I can't believe I kicked   
her!" She whispered, then grinned. The look on Kaori's face had been priceless.  
  
She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes before leaving the house.  
  
***  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru looked up to see his friend Motoki looking at him with a concerned   
expression.  
  
"You haven't touched your coffee, and you've been staring at the same page of that   
book" He indicated Mamoru's genetics textbook "for the past half hour. And you've been   
acting pretty much the same way for the past few days." Motoki set down the glass he   
was cleaning and picked up another "Obviously something's bothering you."  
  
Mamoru grimaced 'Sure Motoki, my fourteen year old girlfriend - who by the way is   
Sailor Moon - has been possessed by some evil entity and then disappeared to God only   
knows where after killing an enemy from the future, where she's Queen of the world...   
Oh and by the way, I'm the King too. Isn't that a hoot?' He actually smiled a little as he   
considered telling his friend the truth, and what his reaction would be. But there was no   
way that was going to happen. "It's nothing." He lied.  
  
Motoki wore a hurt expression "Come on, we're friends. Why won't you talk about it? I   
haven't seen you this depressed since-" Suddenly Motoki stopped as a realisation hit him   
"It's Usagi-chan isn't it?!"  
  
Mamoru looked up "How did you...?"  
  
"Minako-chan told me." Motoki smiled proudly at finally figuring out what was bother   
his friend "You shouldn't worry about it, she's only visiting relatives for a little while."   
He hooked a thumb at himself "Be grateful you're not me, Reika won't be back for   
another six months."  
  
Mamoru managed a baleful smile "I guess you're right. Thanks Motoki." He got up and   
gathered his things "I think I'll go home now. Ja."  
  
"Bye Mamoru." Motoki waved his friend out the door "If you ever need to talk, you can   
always come to me."  
  
***  
  
Chibi Usa slowly walked around Ichinoban park while lost in thought. She was so   
absorbed in her troubles that she failed to notice a young boy about her age bearing down   
on her. "Get out of my way!" He yelled as he was being chased by several other boys of a   
similar age.  
  
Chibi Usa looked up just in time for him to careen into her, pushing her down the   
embankment next to the path. He continued running from his pursuers without a   
backwards glance.  
  
Chibi Usa picked herself up 'what a jerk.' she thought angrily, before noticing the pain in   
her legs. Both knee's were badly grazed, the right one bleeding. The physical pain   
allowed the emotional pain she had been trying to bottle up to express itself. At first her   
face scrunched up, then the floodgates opened and she just started wailing at the injustice   
of her life.  
  
Hotaru was sitting under a nearby tree, peacefully absorbed in her book when she   
became aware of Chibi Usa's crying. She looked up and saw the little girl, a bit younger   
than herself, crying her eyes out. Hotaru wasn't one to usually involve herself with   
others. Bitter experience had taught her that it was better for all concerned if she stayed   
alone, but nonetheless, she felt drawn to the pink haired child.  
  
Marking her place in the book, she stuffed it in her coat pocket and went over to Chibi   
Usa. "Are you alright?" She put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chibi Usa stopped her wailing and looked into Hotaru's soulful eyes "No." She answered   
simply, before hiccoughing as she tried to calm down.  
  
As Hotaru looked into Chibi Usa's pain filled eyes, she felt a pang of sympathy. She   
warred with herself for a moment, before deciding that she could risk trusting this girl. "I   
can help make it better." She put a hand on Chibi Usa's right knee, and it started to glow   
violet. After a few seconds, the cut closed itself.  
  
Chibi Usa's eyes widened "How did you do that?!" She was thinking that it felt just like   
her father's healing power - except that when he did it there was a golden light.  
  
"It's just this weird ability I have..." Hotaru answered shyly "Everyone else thinks its   
horrible..."  
  
"What?" Chibi Usa took Hotaru's hand "I think it's a wonderful ability!"  
  
Hotaru felt elated 'Have I finally found someone who can understand me?' she wondered,   
unfortunatly she suddenly felt the familiar pain in her head. She doubled over and   
groaned.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Chibi Usa asked, her voice etched with concern.  
  
"It's... just a seizure..." Hotaru managed to get out "It'll pass... in a minute." She grabbed   
her head and groaned again. Her usually pale skin was becoming even whiter.  
  
"Oh, what shall I do?" Chibi Usa was becoming frantic with worry.  
  
"It's alright..." Hotaru gasped "Just give me a minute..."  
  
Pretty soon, the seizure did pass, and Hotaru sat up again. "I'm okay now." She smiled   
weakly.  
  
"I'm glad." Chibi Usa said earnestly "Say, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tomoe Hotaru. What's yours?"  
  
"That's a pretty name Hotaru. My name is Tsukino Usagi, but everyone call's me Chibi   
Usa."  
  
"Little rabbit." Hotaru smiled "I think that's very cute."  
  
Chibi Usa stood up and Hotaru followed suit "Um Hotaru-chan..." Chibi Usa began   
shyly "Do you want to play with me?"  
  
Hotaru's eyes lit up "I'd love that Chibi Usa-chan!"  
  
***  
  
Mamoru stepped into his apartment and slipped his shoes off. Motoki might mean well,   
but by necessity he knew nothing, so Mamoru was still just as depressed as he had been   
ever since Usagi disappeared.  
  
He walked into the living room, and was surprised to see that he was not alone in the   
apartment.  
  
"Hello... Endy-kun." Dark Serenity greeted him by the pet name Princess Serenity had   
used. She was damned if she was going to call him 'Mamo-chan'.  
  
Mamoru stood stock still, unsure whether to believe this was real or not "U-Usako?" Had   
she really come back to him?  
  
Dark Serenity frowned slightly. 'I can't have him calling me that for the plan to work.' she   
thought before covering the frown with a bright smile. "It's me, Serenity-chan!" She   
walked over and pressed herself against his chest, staring up at him with wide innocent   
eyes.  
  
Mamoru was beyond confused now. He looked down at her beautiful face, and saw that   
her hair had a lot more blonde in it than the last time he saw her. But she was still   
wearing that black dress Dark Serenity wore. 'That black dress which is giving you a   
complete view of her cleavage.' he mentally appended as he looked down, swallowing   
nervously. "Princess Serenity?" He asked.  
  
'Close enough.' Dark Serenity thought. "I've missed you Endy-kun..." She cooed while   
nuzzling her head against his chest.  
  
Mamoru gulped. 'What is going on?' he wondered desperately. "Um... where have you   
been... er Serenity-chan?"  
  
"On the moon silly!" She batted his arm playfully "But I've come down to Earth to be   
with you." She smiled up at him while mentally groaning 'My face is going to stick this   
way if I have to keep this up much longer.'  
  
"You were on the moon?" Mamoru repeated, becoming more and more distracted by the   
way her body felt against his.  
  
"That is where I live remember." She pouted at him "But lets not waste any more time   
talking." She leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe, a spot she remembered was especially   
sensitive on Prince Endymion.  
  
Mamoru gasped 'That felt incredible!' he thought raptureously. He saw Serenity smiling   
at him, and was struck by the fact that she now seemed much more like a predator eyeing   
it's next meal rather than a cute innocent girl.  
  
"Did you like that?" She winked at him. Since she could remember all the times Princess   
Serenity and Prince Endymion had made love, she knew exactly what buttons to push.   
Poor Mamoru was putty in her hands.  
  
"Hai..." Mamoru replied, slightly dazed.  
  
"Good. I want to make you happy." She pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss.   
After a few minutes they broke apart, both gasping for air. Dark Serenity could feel   
Mamoru's erection pressing against her hip through his trousers. Grinning mischeviously,   
she reached down and touched it, causing Mamoru to jump. "How about we go to the   
bedroom?"  
  
"Hai!" Mamoru replied eagerly. All his common sense having fled him as he allowed   
Serenity to lead him to his bedroom.  
  
'All too easy.' Dark Serenity thought, feeling slightly miffed at the lack of any challenge,   
but at the same time relieved that everything was going to plan. The two kissed again   
once they were through the door, then Dark Serenity began removing his clothes, paying   
special attention to touching his sensitive spots as she did so.  
  
Mamoru took the hint and helped her slide the dress off, seeing she wasn't wearing   
anything underneath almost made his eyes pop out. 'She's even more beautiful than I   
could have imagined.' he thought, looking at her nude form.  
  
Dark Serenity, while impressed with Mamoru's body, couldn't help but swallow   
nervously when she saw Mamoru's penis. While she could remember having sex in her   
previous life, she was still physically a virgin. That was going to hurt. Still, she resigned   
herself to the pain... after all, it would hurt Usagi a lot more...  
  
***  
  
"You're stupid!"   
  
"You're a crybaby!"   
  
"You're weak!"  
  
Usagi ignored the torrent of insults being flung at her from her friends. She knew it   
wasn't real. When they started physically attacking her, she ignored that as well, it wasn't   
real either. So long as she remembered that, she didn't feel a thing.  
  
Instead she concentrated on trying to escape this mental prison. After the incident with   
Chibi Usa she had realised that she was in some sort of nightmare, and from time to time   
she became aware of the 'other' that had taken her body. She could feel her hatred and   
anger. Sometimes she felt overwhelming sadness as well.  
  
Earlier she had broken through the shell, making the nightmare shatter around her as she   
saw her friend Minako in danger. She wanted so hard to help, but it seemed futile. But   
then the 'other' picked up on Usagi's desire and responded by helping Sailor Venus.  
  
Then the 'other' realised what had happened and clamped down on Usagi, reinforcing the   
nightmare and trapping her once more.  
  
But now Usagi could feel the nightmare being ripped away from the outside. She could   
feel her real physical body, and became aware of her senses, though she was still tightly   
chained and had no control over her body.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed, seeing her love before her. Her naked love, it suddenly   
dawned on her.  
  
"He can't hear you." Usagi heard someone speaking with her own voice.  
  
Usagi realised that this was the 'other'. "Who are you?" She asked fearfully.  
  
"I call myself Dark Serenity. As far as you are concerned, I am someone who will realise   
the potential you never could. You wasted this body. But it's mine now. Everything you   
ever cared about is mine." To emphasize the point, she kissed Mamoru.  
  
For Usagi it was a disturbing sensation. She could feel Mamoru's body, feel his mouth   
against hers, and yet... she was removed from the experience. A passenger in her own   
body.  
  
Usagi felt herself being layed down on Mamoru's bed. She heard him ask "Are you   
ready?"  
  
"Yes." Dark Serenity spoke physically. The quality of hearing her own voice in this   
manner was odd to say the least.  
  
Usagi suddenly realised what was happening. "No! You can't!" She mentally screamed   
her denial.  
  
She could almost feel Dark Serenity's evil smile as she spoke "Oh but I can. And no one   
can stop me."  
  
"But why? Why are you doing this?" Usagi demanded, her mind whirling 'I'm too   
young... this isn't right! Doesn't he know it isn't me?' She struggled desperately to free   
herself and reclaim her body.  
  
'She's strong.' Dark Serenity thought admiringly as she worked to keep Usagi chained.   
"Why am I doing this? Because I can. Because he is an attractive male. But mostly, I'm   
just doing it because it hurts you."  
  
To emphasize the point, Mamoru entered her. "Serenity..." He gasped.  
  
Dark Serenity gritted herself through the pain. Usagi couldn't. It was pure agony for her   
as she felt her virginity being torn apart. She screamed out her agony, her denial.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" She pleaded desperately while Mamoru started riding her. She tried to   
curl up into a ball and escape, but she had no choice but to feel everything.  
  
"I'm just getting started." Dark Serenity taunted her.  
  
"Iie! This isn't real! I'm still in the nightmare! Please God make it so this isn't real!"   
Usagi begged.  
  
Darkness started to envelop Usagi. She gratefully fell into it's embrace, seeking any   
respite from this ordeal. The last she heard was Dark Serenity's mocking laughter.  
  
***  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly to see Ami looking at her worriedly. "Huh... where am I?"   
She slowly sat up/  
  
"Guys! She's okay!" Ami said as Usagi's friends started to crowd round her.  
  
"Thank kami." Rei said "Are you alright Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi grunted, checking herself for bruises. "I think so..." She had an odd feeling that she   
had forgotten something, but just couldn't for the life of her recall.  
  
"I'm so glad!" Minako hugged her tightly "We were all so worried about you!"  
  
"Yeah, even Rei was scared." Makoto laughed.  
  
"Well, only because you can't leave the Odango Atama alone for five minutes without   
her getting into some sort of trouble." Rei said defensively.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, who eagerly retorted with her own.  
  
After a tongue war lasting a few minutes, both girls gave up and Usagi felt tears falling   
down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" Rei asked, her voice filled with concern, the fight all   
but forgotten.  
  
Usagi wiped away the tears. "I'm just so happy that's all. I love you all."  
  
"We love you too Usagi-chan." Ami said.  
  
"That's right, we'll never let anyone hurt you!" Makoto winked at her.  
  
"We can keep you safe forever Usagi-chan." Minako struck her Sailor V pose.  
  
Usagi smiled. She couldn't remember what she was worried about a minute ago, all she   
knew was that she was completely safe and content with her friends. "Promise you'll   
never leave me." She asked them.  
  
"We promise!" They replied as one.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: I won't even bother embarrasing myself by predicting when the next   
chapter will be out. When it's done it's done.  
Please keep on reviewing, your reviews CAN make a difference. You have no idea how   
different this story is from my original concept, and it's all thanks to you; the readers.   
Give yourselves a collective pat on the back! 


	6. Protect Chibi Usa! The sign of Saturn!

Author Notes: Okay, first to respond to points raised in recent reviews. Usagi enjoying   
what happened at the end of the last chapter? Nu-uh, she was cheated on and raped at the   
same time; she's not a happy bunny.  
As for confusion from the very last scene, well I thought it was pretty clear, even though   
I didn't state it implicitly. Usagi was so traumatised, the only thing she could do was   
retreat into a delusion where she felt safe, ie. with her friends. So instead of being trapped   
in some horrible nightmare, she is now trapped in a place she doesn't want to leave.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 5  
Protect Chibi Usa! The sign of Saturn!  
  
Dark Serenity laughed lightly as she preened herself in front of the mirror in her room.   
'Not a single strand of blonde!' she thought happily while running her fingers through her   
now completely ebony hair.  
  
She was very glad that it had been so easy to deal with Usagi, and the irony of using her   
love against her was just delicious. On the other hand, she was a little disappointed in   
herself for remaining with Mamoru even after Usagi had been dealt with. Her original   
plan had been to remain until Usagi was dealt with then get the hell out of there, but she   
had wound up enjoying herself a bit too much.  
  
She scowled at the memory. She had done it with him several times... and liked it! The   
very idea was intolerable to her. 'It must have been because I was too in character as   
Princess Serenity... yes that's it...' She did her best to rationalise her behaviour.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror and was suddenly filled with terrible self loathing "I   
gave my body to him... just to achieve an end... I'm nothing more than a whore!" She   
slammed her fist into the mirror, causing a spiderweb of cracks to spread all over it's   
surface. Her knuckles were torn open by the jagged glass, but she didn't notice.  
  
Her face crumpled up and tears began to slide down her cheeks. "I'm a slut... I'm dirty..."   
She sobbed into her bloody hands. Abruptly she looked into the mirror again "What's   
happened to me?!" She angrily demanded of her shattered reflection.  
  
The reflection held no answer.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru slowly woke up after his exertions of the previous night. He quickly noticed   
that he was alone in his bed. 'It wasn't a dream... was it?' he wondered as he slowly   
processed his memories of last night. Her scent still hung in his room, and the indentation   
of another body was next to Mamoru in the bed.  
  
"Definitely not a dream." He murmered to himself as he sat up in bed. He checked his   
clock and saw that it was just after one in the afternoon. He had missed all his classes for   
today. 'Not surprising, she kept me up all night...' he smiled slightly at the memory; she   
had certainly lived up to her name as 'Rabbit'. But the question remained: where was   
she?  
  
"Usako?" He called out, wondering if she had went to the bathroom, then he remembered   
the way she was acting last night "Serenity...?" He said, sounding slightly less sure of   
himself.  
  
No answer.  
  
With a growing sense of unease, Mamoru pulled on a pair of boxers and made a quick   
search of his apartment.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"I don't believe it..." Mamoru shook his head in denial. All his life, ever since the   
accident which took his parents, the one constant had been the Princess of his dreams.   
Then he had become Tuxedo Kamen, and had started to fall for the brave heroine Sailor   
Moon. At the same time in his real life he had began to have feelings for Tsukino Usagi,   
in spite of their frequent arguments, something was beneath the surface.  
  
Just when his life was seeming hopelessly complicated, those three women had resolved   
themselves into the one delightful package that was his Usako.  
  
He loved her so much it hurt sometimes, but always he respected that their relationship   
would have to wait to cross certain boundaries. He was all too aware of the difference in   
their ages.  
  
But last night she had come to him. He could never resist his Usako. Only now did he   
realise that he should have made the effort to do so. "She didn't seem in her right mind   
last night... she was confused about her identity... and mine." He remembered how she   
called him 'Endy-kun'. "I should have tried to help her, instead I screwed her! Kuso!" He   
punched a fist into his palm in frustration.  
  
Then another dilemma presented itself "What will I tell the girls?" He asked himself   
uncertainly. 'I can just picture the scene...' he thought 'Hi Rei! Guess what, Usagi came   
by my place last night. No, I didn't find out anything about what's happened to her, I just   
had sex with her then she disappeared while I slept!' That would be a quick way to get   
himself burned in a very literal sense.  
  
***  
  
Queen Serenity had never before felt as helpless as she did now. She had ruled over the   
most advanced civilisation in the solar system, she had wielded the power of the   
Ginzuishou; arguably the most powerful magical artifact in all of creation, and she had   
been protected by the fabled sailor senshi, whose combined strength was without equal.  
  
But now she was just a lonely ghost listening to her daughter cry.  
  
It didn't matter that the Queen was in the chapel, while her daughter was in her private   
bathroom. Dark Serenity's sobs of grief and shame would be heard by her mother no   
matter where she was in the palace.  
  
She had been in the bathroom for four hours now, alternating between periods of frantic   
scrubbing of her skin, and periods when she just broke down and wept.  
  
Queen Serenity wanted nothing more than to go and comfort her daughter, but she was   
painfully aware that her presence would not be welcomed. Not any more. Every time she   
had tried to talk with her, she had been rebuked - almost fatally the first time when Dark   
Serenity attempted to exorcise her mother with the Ginzuishou.  
  
Queen Serenity had a pretty good idea of what was causing her daughter such distress,   
and in a way she was glad that she still had the capacity to feel pain. While the Queen   
had never really approved of Endymion, he had certainly proven himself at the final   
battle of the Silver Millenium. And when Mamoru and Usagi fell in love, it proved their   
love beyond all shadow of a doubt as far as Queen Serenity was concerned. But the   
Princess had used that love in the most vile fashion to retain her hold over Usagi's body.  
  
But at the end of the day, she was still her daughter, for the Queen now had some   
understanding of what exactly had happened. Somehow the memories of Usagi's past life   
as the Princess of the Moon had resolved themselves into a seperate identity which had   
been corrupted towards thoughts of vengeance towards Earth, and a desire for the Holy   
Grail.  
  
The Queen had no idea how Dark Serenity had such an understanding of the ancient   
relic, or where she got the idea that she was the Messiah from. There were still some   
questions which needed answering.  
  
***  
  
"So Rei, did you find out anything from your fire readings?" Minako asked inbetween   
munching on a cookie.  
  
Rei sighed "No... not even that sword helped me." She was thoroughly tired and just   
wished this meeting would end so she could get some sleep. On the other hand, she   
would probably have that same dream of the Silence if she did. She had spent all the   
previous night doing fire readings both to locate Usagi and discern the meaning behind   
those dreams. She still hadn't told anyone about them.  
  
"Oh..." Minako looked crestfallen, but not surprised. The look on Rei's face when she   
came in told her the answer without having to ask "Okay then, Luna and Artemis, have   
you found out anything about those two new senshi?"  
  
Artemis drew himself up and took a deep breath "Well-" He was abruptly cut off by a   
swing from Luna's paw.  
  
"I'll tell them!" The black cat said to a now cowed Artemis. Everyone else perked up,   
Luna would have just let Artemis talk if it was bad news, but she obviously wanted   
credit for good news "We..." She said 'we' as if she really meant 'I' "have learned that   
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune did exist during the Silver Millenium. They almost   
never came to the Moon however, so it's not surprising that no one remembers them."  
  
"Why were they never on the Moon?" Ami asked.  
  
"Because-" Artemis began eagerly, but was again cut off by Luna.  
  
"They did not guard the royal family as you did. Instead they were tasked with defending   
the Kingdom from invaders outside the solar system." Luna then put on a grave   
expression "For them to awaken as Sailor Senshi in this time means that the Earth has   
already been invaded."  
  
"So these new monsters are space aliens?!" Makoto sputtered increduluously.  
  
"Er... I suppose you could put it that way..." Luna's tone indicated she would prefer not   
to put it that way.  
  
"So does this mean we can just forget about the new monsters and let them deal with it?"   
Rei asked "That way we can just concentrate on finding Usagi."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. What Rei had suggested did make a lot of sense.   
Evidently it fell to Minako to make the decision as defacto leader.  
  
"No." She said firmly "We have the power to stop this enemy, and we should use it, I'm   
not about to leave the safety of the Earth to those two. All they care about is getting the   
talismans, whatever they are. They refused to even consider fighting alongside me."  
  
"But what about Usagi!" Rei vainly protested.  
  
"We'll still do everything in our power to get her back." Minako reassured her "But how   
do you think she'd react if she knew we were doing nothing while people are being   
attacked?"  
  
"She's right." Makoto agreed "Usagi would do everything in her power to protect others,   
and we should do the same even if she's not here."  
  
"Fine..." Rei agreed wearily. Besides she knew they were right, she was just so very tired.  
  
"Oh, by the way, did you two find out anything about these talismans?" Ami asked the   
cats, though she charitably aimed the question at Artemis, who was looking a bit   
neglected.  
  
"No, we don't know anything..." Artemis muttered. Luna made no effort to interrupt.  
  
***  
  
That night, Dark Serenity finally went to bed after spending all day trying to cleanse   
herself, as if removing all trace of physical dirt would remove the stain she felt in her   
soul. She was too tired to feel depressed by now, and gratefully slumped into the embrace   
of sleep.  
  
As she slept, she dreamt...  
  
She found herself on a barren, featureless plain. She looked around in all directions, but   
could see nothing all the way up to the horizon. The ground was dull black, while the sky   
was blood red.  
  
She suddenly became aware of a presence behind her, where none was before. She spun   
round to confront it, and was face to face with Tsukino Usagi!  
  
Usagi was dressed in her school uniform, and stared ahead with vacant eyes, her   
expression neutral. She spoke in a toneless voice "Who am I?"  
  
Dark Serenity sneered. She might be suffering from self hatred, but she hated Usagi more   
than she could hate herself "You are dead!" She spat at the pathetic figure that was the   
reborn Princess of the Moon.  
  
At her pronouncement, Usagi turned to dust and was blown away on an ethereal breeze.  
  
Dark Serenity then felt someone was behind her, so she turned round to look on the new   
arrival.  
  
Princess Serenity, dressed in the same gown she wore that fateful night when the Dark   
Kingdom attacked, looked on Dark Serenity completely expressionless. "Who am I?"  
  
Dark Serenity appraised this figure. At length she said "You are me... after a fashion..."   
She was after all aware of the differences between what she now is and what she once   
was.  
  
Princess Serenity shifted her appearance, becoming a mirror of Dark Serenity, right   
down to the cold expression on her face. "Who are YOU?" Where her voice was once   
toneless, now she spoke in the harsh manner Dark Serenity used.  
  
"Me...?" Dark Serenity considered this for a moment. Then she announced confidently "I   
am the Messiah."  
  
The clone opposite her began to disintigrate into thousands of tiny butterflies, which   
almost seemed to be made out of insubstantial light. The butterflies all flew into a point   
in the distance where a bright four pointed crystal floated. It had not been there before.  
  
Suddenly Dark Serenity jerked in searing agony. She looked down to see a wicked   
double blade sticking out of her stomach. Her crimson blood poured in a torrent over the   
blades and onto the ground. There was even more pain as the blade was ripped back out   
of her.  
  
Dark Serenity fell to the ground face first, her blood forming a puddle all around her. She   
was roughly kicked onto her back so she could look up at her killer.  
  
"I am the Messiah!" The figure, wreathed in shadows spoke with a cold feminine voice.   
While her murderer's features were hard to make out, the instrument of her death was as   
clear as day.  
  
She held the Silence Glaive.  
  
***  
  
"Hotaru-chan sure has a big house..." Chibi Usa said to herself as she stood outside the   
Tomoe residence. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently for over a minute before it   
finally opened.  
  
"Yes?" Kaolinite peered down at the young girl, wondering what she could possibly   
want.  
  
"Um..." Chibi Usa began hesitantly. For some reason this woman made her terribly   
nervous "I'm here to see Hotaru-chan." She blurted out the rest all at once.  
  
'Why on Earth would she want to see Hotaru?' Kaolinite wondered to herself 'Hotaru   
doesn't have any friends...' She decided it best to just get rid of this little kid "I'm sorry,   
but Hotaru is resting at the moment." She made to close the door when another voice   
came from behind her in the hallway.  
  
"Who is at the door Kaori-san?"  
  
Kaolinite fought to keep a grimace from her face "A girl is here to see you. I told her you   
were resting."  
  
"Well I'm not!" Hotaru announced hotly "Is that you Chibi Usa-chan?" She came over to   
the doorway.  
  
"Hello Hotaru-chan!" Chibi Usa said brightly when she saw her new friend.  
  
Hotaru smiled. For some reason Chibi usa just made all her problems seem to go away   
when she was around "Please come in Chibi usa-chan." Hotaru invited her in, then glared   
a little at Kaolinite "We'll go up to my room."  
  
"Hai!" Chibi Usa nodded and followed Hotaru up the stairs.  
  
Kaolinite watched them go 'I can't believe someone was able to befriend the little freak.'   
she thought harshly, then another thought struck her 'She must have a pure heart...   
perhaps it has a talisman?'  
  
***  
  
"Trust me Hotaru-chan, you'll love this!" Chibi Usa enthused as she dragged Hotaru into   
the lift to the observation deck of Tokyo Tower. After seeing how Hotaru loved lamps,   
she just knew Hotaru would love seeing Tokyo lit up from the Tower.  
  
"Er... it's starting to get dark Chibi Usa-chan..." Hotaru said hesitantly, she wasn't used to   
just going off and doing stuff like this on the spur of the moment.  
  
Chibi Usa giggled "That's the point silly! Just wait till you see all the lights, you'll love   
it!"  
  
Hotaru couldn't help but smile at her friend's carefree attitude. She wished she could be   
more like Chibi Usa.  
  
Chibi Usa on the other hand found that by being around Hotaru, her own worries could   
be forgotten for a while, and she didn't even feel guilty about it since she knew how   
desperately Hotaru needed a friend.  
  
The pair stepped onto the observation deck, which was completely empty of anyone else,   
a fact that Chibi Usa registered as slightly odd, but she chose not to think about it.  
  
Hotaru drew back a breath sharply "Wow you were right Chibi Usa-chan... you can see   
for miles!" She ran over to the railing "So many little lights... the city looks so different   
from up here!"  
  
Chibi Usa smiled, this was just the reaction she was looking for. "Hey, why don't you   
look through the binoculars?" She pointed to the mounted binoculars.  
  
"Okay." Hotaru went over and peered through them "Hey, I can see my house from   
here!"  
  
"Really?" Chibi Usa walked over.  
  
"Yes, look for yourself." Hotaru stepped away and made room for Chibi Usa.  
  
However, just as Chibi Usa approached the binoculars, the daimon egg Kaolinite had   
placed there scant minutes beforehand reacted to her pure heart, and the binoculars   
morphed into a vaguely female monster.  
  
"Magnifying!!" The daimon announced it's presence in the usual manner for such   
creatures.  
  
Chibi Usa backed away fearfully from the creature which was single mindedly   
advancing on her. Hotaru, on seeing her friend in danger, charged recklessly at the   
daimon "Get away from her!" She yelled as she tried to tackle it.  
  
"Go away pest!" The daimon gave her a vicious backhand which sent Hotaru sprawling.  
  
Kaolinite, who was secretly observing from above the deck groaned "I'm going to have to   
get her out of here..." She muttered angrily, but before she could react, Chibi Usa   
responded to her friend being hurt.  
  
"YOU LEAVE HOTARU ALONE!!!" She screamed, running straight at the daimon. As   
she did so, the future Ginzuishou in her body reacted to her anger and fear, and Chibi   
Usa started to glow.  
  
"What!" Kaolinite looked at this new development in shock, having already forgotten   
Hotaru.  
  
The energy in Chibi Usa reached a peak, her body was now glowing blinding white, and   
the crescent moon on her forehead was blazing. With an almighty scream, the energy   
discharged in an uncontrolled explosion, blasting the daimon into a far wall, while   
Kaolinite, even as high up as she was, was buffeted around by the blast.  
  
"If that's not a talisman holder I don't know what is!" Kaolinite congratulated herself on   
finding one of the talismans.  
  
Meanwhile the daimon picked itself up and noticed it was missing a limb "My arm!" It   
screamed, pointing at the stump by it's left shoulder "My arm's gone! I'll get you for   
that!" It charged at the now unconscious Chibi Usa, who was completely spent after   
releasing so much energy.  
  
It had barely gotten three steps when it stopped, surrounded in a violet glow "What's   
happening?! My body... won't move!"  
  
Hotaru was standing again, her breath coming raggedly. She too was surrounded in a   
violet glow, her expression twisted into one of hatred and fury. Her hair was being blown   
around her on an intangible breeze, and the sigil of Saturn shone on her forehead.  
  
"Shimatta!" Kaolinite cursed. There was no way she was going to go near Hotaru when   
she was in that state "I'll have to wait for her to get tired... it shouldn't take long..."  
  
Meanwhile two others were observing, and were both in a state of shock over what was   
happening. "Did you see that! That little girl must have a talisman to release that kind of   
energy!" Sailor Uranus whispered to her partner.  
  
Sailor Neptune wasn't even listening, she was transfixed by the other young girl.  
  
"Neptune?" Uranus prodded her.  
  
Neptune came out of her reverie "Look!" She hissed at Uranus while pointing at Hotaru   
"Tell me I'm seeing things."  
  
Uranus took one look and visibly paled "The sign of Saturn... If she awakens, it's the end   
of the world!"  
  
"What do we do?" Neptune looked pleadingly at her partner, hoping she would have   
some sort of plan.  
  
Uranus swallowed nervously "I don't know..."  
  
The violet glow surrounding Hotaru began to flicker, then petered out, causing the girl to   
collapse into unconsciousness.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Kaolinite flew down and picked up Hotaru. "Daimon, take her pure   
heart, I'll be back in a minute." She teleported away.  
  
The daimon remained standing still, shivering all over "That's easy for her to say." It   
griped as it tried to get control of itself back. Being held by an aura of death, even a weak   
one, was not in any way pleasant.  
  
"Shimatta!" Uranus swore as Hotaru disappeared "What now?"  
  
Neptune tried to compose herself "We let them take her pure heart, and if it's a talisman   
we take it."  
  
"What do you mean 'if'? We both saw that, she has to be a talisman holder..." Realisation   
settled into Uranus at that "She's going to die..." She said softly.  
  
Neptune gave Uranus a hard look "It has to be." She said simply.  
  
Kaolinite teleported back, sans Hotaru. "What are you doing?" She glared at the daimon,   
which still hadn't moved "Take her pure heart!"  
  
"Okay, okay...." The daimon muttered, moving stiffly towards the unconscious pink   
haired child. The black star on it's chest shot out a beam at Chibi Usa, and her intensely   
bright heart crystal came into the daimon's hand. "Is this it?" The daimon turned to   
Kaolinite.  
  
Kaolinite walked over to properly inspect it, when suddenly there was a flash of red and   
the daimon dropped the heart crystal, waving it's hand in pain. A rose was embedded in   
it.  
  
"Stealing the heart of an innocent child! Tuxedo Kamen will not let this evil go   
unpunished!" The caped man announced from one of the girders where he was standing.   
Directly above Uranus and Neptune actually. He had sensed Chibi Usa's moonbeam and   
came as fast as he could.  
  
Kaolinite was about to order the daimon to attack this interloper when four new figures   
leapt down and surrounded her.  
  
"We won't let you take her pure heart!" Sailor Jupiter pointed accusingly at Kaolinite.  
  
"Great, now things are complicated." Uranus muttered.  
  
A bright flash of silvery light appeared besides Chibi Usa and Dark Serenity appeared. "I   
thought I could sense the Ginzuishou. What's going on here?!" She demanded.  
  
"No, now things are complicated." Neptune sighed.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Oooh a cliffhanger. Sorry this chapter took a while to get out, the next one   
wont take so long. I'm suspending all my other stories until I at least reach the halfway   
point of Dark Serenity (which will be when the Sacred Chalice appears).  
Next chapter will have a big battle at Tokyo Tower. And hey, it's not anime unless   
Tokyo Tower gets nuked is it?  
Keep reviewing please, an author needs to know he's appreciated. And on that note,   
would someone read and review 'Sacrifice to the Silence' please? It's a short piece about   
Sailor Pluto and why she must allow the Black Moon attack to happen. I liked it, but no   
one seems to care. 


	7. Come back to us Usagi! Wish on the Mirai...

Author Notes: Y'know, I was just struck by a thought, which I'm surprised no one has   
picked up on; both Dark Serenity and Usagi were traumatised after having sex with   
Mamoru. That's a pretty shocking indictment of the poor guy!  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 6  
Come back to us Usagi! Wish on the Mirai Ginzuishou!  
  
Dark Serenity looked on the Sailor Senshi who surrounded a pale red haired woman,   
who seemed not in the least bit intimidated. An injured looking magical construct stood   
off to the side. Chibi Usa lay comatose by her feet. She had not yet noticed Tuxedo   
Kamen or the Outer Senshi.  
  
She didn't especially want to be here, she was still on a low ebb, and had just woken up   
from a very disturbing nightmare, which was possibly an obtuse premonition. But she   
had detected an energy release which was just like the Ginzuishou. In fact it was   
identical, and there was no way she could ignore that.  
  
Besides, she would have to confront the senshi sooner or later. At least this way she could   
work off some of the stress she was accumulating.  
  
Everyone was looking at Dark Serenity in shock, Kaolinite was the first to find her voice.   
"My this place is getting crowded. And who might you be?" She sneered at the newest   
arrival.  
  
Dark Serenity grimaced. The Sailor Senshi could wait, teaching some respect to this   
human would serve to warm her up. "Have some manners when addressing your betters   
'Terran'." She placed heavy emphasis on that word "I am Dark Serenity."  
  
Sailor Mars managed to get out of the stupor she was in at this unexpected development   
"Usagi!" She yelled, trying to get her friend's attention.  
  
Dark Serenity didn't even take her eyes off Kaolinite as she fired a weak energy blast at   
Sailor Mars. It didn't do any real damage, but it gave her a shock "I've warned you about   
using that name." She made a tutting noise. "Don't worry, I'll get to you in a minute, first   
though..." She formed a sphere of kinetic energy in her right hand "I have to deal with   
this disrespectful human." she flung the sphere at Kaolinite as she finished speaking.  
  
The Sailor Senshi had now decided that being around Kaolinite was a bad idea, and   
scattered away from her. Kaolinite merely smirked as she erected an energy barrier   
around herself. If she could stop the best that Cyprine and Ptliol had to offer, she had   
little to fear from this.  
  
Surprisingly she was right. The barrier strained against the energy ball, but managed to   
hold.  
  
Dark Serenity raised an eyebrow "So you do have some power." She said admiringly   
"Let's see how you deal with this!" She readied another sphere in her right hand, while   
firing a beam of silvery light from her left straight at Kaolinite.  
  
The Deathbuster gasped as her barrier was effortlessly disintegrated. She revised her   
opinion of the threat posed by this newcomer as she threw the second energy ball straight   
at her.  
  
Just in the nick of time Kaolinite teleported out of the way. With nothing to stop it, the   
energy ball tore through several sections of Tokyo Tower, ripping apart reinforced steel   
girders as it went. The huge structure groaned as it's weight distribution shifted   
drastically.  
  
Kaolinite teleported to just behind Dark Serenity and was about to deliver a vicious chop   
to the back of her neck, but she spun round and caught her wrist, and despite being the   
smaller of the two women, she was easily stronger. Kaolinite started to panic at just how   
outclassed she was.  
  
"You did well." Dark Serenity told her as she brought her free hand up for the final strike   
"But you're only human." Her hand began to glow with energy.  
  
Kaolinite's eyes widened in fear "Daimon!" She yelled at the injured creature, not for it to   
come to her aid, but to complete it's mission even at the cost of her life "Get the talisman   
and take it to the professor!"  
  
Dark Serenity abruptly dropped Kaolinite "Talisman?!" She whirled round to look at the   
daimon which was picking up Chibi Usa's pure heart crystal.  
  
Off on the sidelines, still unnoticed by anyone else, Sailor Uranus groaned "Don't tell me   
she's after the talisman as well?"  
  
"Don't worry." Sailor Neptune reassured her "We'll just let them fight it out and take it   
from the winner."  
  
The heart crystal flew out of the daimon's hand and was caught by Dark Serenity "This   
isn't a talisman." She said dismissively.  
  
"What?!" Kaolinite exclaimed "But why is it so bright?"  
  
Dark Serenity frowned, almost regretfully "The brightness is a barometer of purity..."   
She looked down at Chibi Usa, and saw that she was unnaturally pallid 'It must be   
hers...' she surmised "She has a very pure heart..." Dark Serenity spoke almost enviously   
'I'm anything but pure...' she thought sadly while dropping the crystal so it could be   
reabsorbed.  
  
"Then what about that energy she released?" Kaolinite was insistent, she had been so   
sure that it was a talisman.  
  
Dark Serenity looked thoughtfully down at Chibi Usa "What about that energy   
indeed...?" The pieces were all starting to come together in her head, and it certainly fit   
with what they had learned in the 30th century.  
  
But there were other things to deal with first. She turned to Kaolinite and stretched out   
her right arm. A blast of pink and black energy lashed out and surrounded her, Dark   
Serenity grinned evilly as she levitated the Deathbuster into the air "I was going to kill   
you anyway for your lack of respect. The fact that you attacked someone of royal blood   
doesn't really change your punishment - I've never been one for elaborate torture I'm   
afraid."  
  
And then without another word, she simply let Kaolinite drop. The energy field   
prevented her from teleporting or levitating as she plummeted several hundred feet down   
to the unforgiving ground. She screamed out for the professor before her life ended.  
  
"I think we should leave." Neptune whispered to Uranus.  
  
"I think you're right." Uranus agreed. If there was no talisman here, there certainly wasn't   
any reason to stick around and risk angering Dark Serenity. The pair skillfully leapt   
from girder to girder down to the lower levels.  
  
Meanwhile the daimon was cowering in a corner hoping desperately that no one would   
notice it.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just us now." Dark Serenity turned to the Sailor Senshi "It's a pity   
Endymion isn't here to make this little gathering complete."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen finally came out of the funk he was in and leapt down to the platform   
everyone else was on "I'm right here."  
  
Dark Serenity visibly blanched. Taunting was one thing, but she truly did not want him   
around, the mixture of revulsion, hatred and... something else she didn't want to admit to,   
that he stirred in her was not something she needed right now. She did her best to hide   
these feelings and adopted her usual haughty demeanor while hoping no one noticed her   
initial reaction.  
  
"So you are." She sneered at him while inside her stomach was turning over.  
  
"Usagi, what's happened to you?" Sailor Venus pleaded with her to explain just what had   
caused this horrible change in their gentle friend.  
  
Dark Serenity did her best not to sigh "Are you people slow or something?!" She spoke   
with an exasperated tone "I've explained several times that I am not Tsukino Usagi. Can't   
you get it through your thick heads?!" She suddenly smiled as a deliciously evil thought   
occoured to her "Usagi was still in my head until recently. But Endymion here helped   
kill her." 'That should sow some discord.' she thought happily.  
  
"Nani?!" Jupiter exclaimed at this bombshell.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mars spoke with a dangerously low voice. While the question was   
aimed at Dark Serenity, her glare was pointed straight at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen took a few steps toward Dark Serenity "What does that mean Usako?"   
He was genuinely confused.  
  
Dark Serenity felt herself becoming more and more spiteful. It helped distract her from   
other emotions. "Usako? That's not what you called me the other night..." She paused, a   
wicked grin splitting her features "... Endy-kun."  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked like he had been hit with a ten tonne weight. The Senshi looked   
confused as they tried to figure out what was going on. "Wh-what do you mean?" He   
cursed himself as soon as the words were out his mouth. He knew what she meant.  
  
She suspected he knew, but she wanted it spelt out clearly for the Sailor Senshi's benefit   
"What I mean..." She began, enunciating each word carefully "Is that Usagi felt   
everything that night. And she knew you were doing it with ME, not HER." She clasped   
her hands above her busom and tried to look grief stricken "The shock killed her." She   
shook her head mournfully as if lamenting the loss of a dear friend.  
  
"D-doing it?" Mercury said in a small voice, shock plastered all over her features.  
  
Mars and Jupiter both glared at him hatefully. If looks could kill, Tokyo's favourite   
masked superhero would most certainly have been reduced to a pile of ash.  
  
Venus only looked at him mournfully. She could sympathise with the poor guy, but she   
was still disappointed as hell.  
  
"No... no it's not true..." Tuxedo Kamen ignored the Sailor Senshi as he tried to deny the   
horrible truth.  
  
"Oh it's true all right." Dark Serenity took a few steps towards him so they were face to   
face "You should have heard her. She begged you to stop. Begged!" She twisted the knife   
further. "Right before her mind died... leaving only me!" She paused a moment, a teasing   
smile on her features "Not that you minded."  
  
While Tuxedo Kamen was frozen shock, Sailor Mars felt fury rush through her. A low   
growl came from her lips before she rushed him "You bastard!" She screamed as she   
knocked him to the ground "How could you?!" She shook him wildly by the shoulders   
while pinning him.  
  
It took a moment for the other senshi to react before all three ran over to pull Mars off of   
him "Leave it Mars. He's not worth it." Jupiter said, though her expression indicated she   
would gladly pummel him.  
  
Dark Serenity brought up a hand to cover her chuckle. This was terribly amusing, and   
helped distract her from her recent problems quite a bit.  
  
After Mars was upright again she decided to forget about Tuxedo Kamen and focused on   
Dark Serenity "Please Usagi, I know you're still in there! Can't you fight her?" She   
pleaded desperately.  
  
"She can't hear you." Dark Serenity informed her coldly.  
  
***  
  
"Please Usagi, I know you're still in there! Can't you fight her?"  
  
Usagi sat up and blinked. She was in a sunny glade with her friends, mostly enjoying a   
companiable silence, and that statemend was decidedly out of place. "Fight who, Rei-  
chan?" She looked over at her friend.  
  
"Huh?" Rei looked confused as she tilted her head to look at her friend "What are you   
talking about Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi looked equally confused "Didn't you just ask me to fight someone?"  
  
Rei sat up "I never said anything Usagi-chan. Besides, why would I ask you to fight? It's   
our job to protect you remember." She indicated the other girls who were all lazing   
around.  
  
Usagi considered this "Yes you're right." She shrugged amiably "It must have been my   
imagination."  
  
***  
  
"No!" Mars shook her head "I refuse to believe that! Usagi can't be dead, she just can't!"  
  
"Believe what you will." Dark Serenity shrugged before her hand shot out and gripped   
Mars' neck "This is reality." She easily lifted the senshi of fire off the ground and started   
to strangle her.  
  
Even as she felt the life being chocked out of her, Sailor Mars refused to put up a   
struggle. She would rather die than hurt Usagi.  
  
"What?" Dark Serenity's voice was filled with disbelief "You won't even fight me?"She   
disdainfully tossed Mars to the ground "What use is a senshi who won't fight?"  
  
"We can't fight you. We believe in Usagi, that she's still alive." Venus said softly.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen wisely decided not to say anything, since he would probably just make   
the situation worse.  
  
"Bah!" Dark Serenity snorted in disgust "You're pathetic. I had at least hoped for a good   
fight." She shook her head in disbelief "To think that I once had to be 'protected' by the   
likes of you."  
  
***  
  
Usagi suddenly sat bolt upright, startling those around her "Something's wrong!" She   
exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean Usagi-chan?" Ami asked patiently.  
  
Usagi looked around, a slightly wild look in her eyes "I have a terrible feeling..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Minako tried to placate her "If anything bad happens, you have   
us to look out for you, ne?"  
  
Usagi refused to let this calm her down. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach,   
something important was about to happen, and she should be doing something about it.   
"I have to get out of here!" She said breathlessly.  
  
"No." Makoto said firmly "It's not safe for you out there. We won't be able to protect you   
Usagi-chan."  
  
"You'll only get hurt again Usagi-chan. We don't want that to happen." Rei looked at her   
with pleading eyes.  
  
Usagi faltered. She remembered that something horrible happened to her before she came   
here, she couldn't remember what, but she knew it was painful. "Perhaps... perhaps you're   
right..." She said at length, sitting back down.  
  
"That's right Usagi-chan. If you stay here you'll be safe, so don't worry about it." Minako   
said.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity walked over to the edge of the observation deck and looked out over   
Tokyo. "Even if you envision a beautiful future, you can't escape the truth." She turned   
to face the other five "This world is foul and corrupt!"  
  
"No! We believe in this world that Usagi tried to protect!" Mars said as she picked   
herself up, still gasping for breath.  
  
"You believe? In what?" Dark Serenity started to glow with power "In love? In   
friendship? In trust?"  
  
Chibi Usa had recently regained consciousness and overheard the exchange. "We believe   
in them!" She yelled as she stood up "We believe, and you should too! I know you're still   
Usagi!"  
  
***  
  
"We believe, and you should too! I know you're still Usagi!"  
  
"Chibi Usa-chan!" Usagi exclaimed as she heard the familiar voice.  
  
"Who?" Ami looked puzzled.  
  
"My daughter, Chibi Usa!" Usagi looked at her friends for any sign of recognition, but   
none was forthcoming.  
  
"You don't have a daughter Usagi-chan!" Minako giggled.  
  
"Yeah, you're only fourteen." Makoto pointed out.  
  
Usagi was shocked at their response "Don't you remember her? She... she..." Usagi   
faltered as memories of the life she left behind caught up with her. Painful memories.   
"Mamo-chan!" She wailed "How could you?!" She huddled in a little ball and started   
rocking back and forth.  
  
Rei was by her side and put a comforting arm round her "There there Usagi-chan..." She   
soothed "You don't have to think about those upsetting things when we're around."  
  
Usagi stood up. Even though her eyes were tear stained, fierce determination shone in   
them "I have to go now."  
  
"No!" Rei shouted "If you leave, who will protect you?!" There was desperation in her   
voice.  
  
"If I stay, who will protect her?" Usagi asked as the dream world she had built up began   
to fracture around her.  
  
***  
  
Dark Serenity could feel Usagi's presence beginning to reform in her mind "NO!!" She   
screamed, clutching her temples "I killed you! You're dead!!" She took a few staggered   
steps towards the others "Get out of my head!!"  
  
"Mama!" Chibi Usa's voice was etched with concern as she started to run towards Dark   
Serenity.  
  
"Get away!" She flung a ball of kinetic energy at the child, who was pulled out of the   
way at the last second by Tuxedo Kamen. The ball of energy tore through several   
support struts, giving off shrieks as metal raked against metal. Everyone suddenly   
stumbled as the observation deck tilted at a small angle. The daimon, still trying to hide   
in the corner, was crushed by several tonnes of falling steel.  
  
"The whole place is gonna come down!" Jupiter yelled above the groaning as the tower   
strained to support it's huge weight on massively reduced support.  
  
"Get out of my-" Dark Serenity stopped talking and abruptly screamed, her hair was   
starting to turn blonde again. She was breathing heavily and looked at her hands in   
wonderment "I'm back!" Her voice was tinged with disbelief and had none of the harsh   
inflections she normally used.  
  
"Usagi?" Venus asked hesitantly, taking a few tentative steps towards her.  
  
Her demeanor abruptly changed again "NO! This is my body and I won't let you have   
it!!" She fell to the ground, sweat dripping from her face as the body strained to keep up   
with the battle being fought by the two identities inside it.  
  
"You can do it Usagi!" Mars encouraged her "Fight her!!"  
  
"Gah!!" She let out a final scream and slowly picked herself up "It's me." She spoke with   
Usagi's usual gentle voice.  
  
Everyone let out exclamations of joy and were on the verge of rushing her when she put   
up a cautionary hand "Gomen ne minna." Her voice was loaded with regret "I'm not   
strong enough to hold her for long." Even now she was breathing heavily with the strain   
of holding the struggling Dark Serenity in check.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Venus asked hopefully.  
  
A tear slid down Usagi's cheek "Kill me." She said simply.  
  
"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
Usagi started to cry freely now "I'm sorry. I'm weak. I'm not strong enough to win this   
fight." She drew herself up shakily "You can't kill her, she's too strong, but I won't defend   
myself. It's the only way to protect everyone from her."  
  
"No!" Mars ran over and took Usagi by the shoulders "There has to be another way! We   
can't kill you, you have to fight her!"  
  
Usagi looked down shamefully "I can't Rei-chan." She said bitterly "She's so much   
stronger than I am." Suddenly she shuddered out of Mars' grasp "Hurry! I can't do this   
much longer!" She insisted.  
  
"No!" Chibi Usa yelled shrilly as she ran over to Usagi "You can't die mama! Everyone   
needs you!" She started to cry "I need you!"  
  
Usagi looked down at her future daughter, eyes filled with regret "I wish I could have   
held you as a baby... muzume."  
  
"Then don't die! I know you can win this!" Chibi Usa's voice was filled with conviction.  
  
Usagi doubled over and let out a strangled scream. When she managed to compose   
herself she spoke "I can't... it's taking all I have to hold her like this, and I can't last   
long." She stood up once more "Please hurry." She begged her friends.  
  
"NO! I won't let you die mama!!" Chibi Usa began to glow as she shouted, giving her   
pause "What is this light?" She asked, voice tinged with wonderment as it began to   
gather between her outstretched hands. Suddenly a crystal, emanating tremendous power   
winked into existence before her.  
  
"The Ginzuishou!" Mercury breathed.  
  
'It must have been absorbed into my body...' Chibi Usa realised 'All of this is my fault... if   
I hadn't taken it, the Black Moon wouldn't have attacked and hurt mama... and if I hadn't   
dragged Usagi into this, she would have been safe... It's my fault and it's up to me to   
make things right!' She held the Ginzuishou of the future out towards Usagi "Onegai   
Ginzuishou... help Usagi!"  
  
While Dark Serenity was preventing Usagi from using her own Ginzuishou, the one from   
the future was completely outside of her control. It's purifying light washed over Usagi,   
affirming her control over her own body and giving her the power to defeat Dark   
Serenity in her mind.  
  
"You did it!" Usagi, now wearing the same clothes she had worn before transforming   
into Sailor Moon and travelling into the future, looked down proudly at Chibi Usa.  
  
"We did it." Chibi Usa said happily.  
  
Usagi suddenly swayed on her feet "Oooh, I'm sleepy..." She murmered before falling   
towards the floor, being caught by Tuxedo Kamen just in time.  
  
"She needs to rest. I'll take her to my place to make sure she's okay." He said, gently   
cradling the unconscious blonde in his arms.  
  
"Like hell you are!" Mars growled as she advanced on him "She'll stay at the shrine   
tonight so we can be sure she really is herself, then she's going home with her family."  
  
The two glared at each other in a tense standoff for a minute before Mercury decided to   
intervene "Ano... Mamoru-san, perhaps it would be best if she were to awake in more   
ah... neutral surroundings." She said diplomatically.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen saw that all four senshi were in agreement, while Chibi Usa just looked   
confused - she had been unconscious at Dark Serenity's revelations about what he did.   
With a sigh, he gently lowered his love into Sailor Mars' arms, he didn't want a   
confrontation. "I'll be round to see her tomorrow morning."  
  
"Can I stay at the shrine too Rei-chan?" Chibi Usa asked eagerly while tugging on Mars'   
skirt to get her attention.  
  
"Sure thing Chibi Usa." She smiled warmly at the child.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud screeching of metal as the tower began to shift again. "I really   
think we should get out of here now." Jupiter pointed out, recieving no argument from   
the others.  
  
***  
  
The phone rang.  
  
And kept ringing.  
  
Eudial was absorbed in designing an upgrade to her Fire Buster, but she became irritated   
and looked around the office. Mimette was reading some teen idol magazine, Viluy was   
playing a computer game, Cyprine and Ptliol were sleeping, and Tellu was nowhere in   
sight.  
  
With an exasparated sigh, she got up and answered the phone. "Hai, Eudial desu." She   
listened to the voice on the other end of the line for a moment "I see, so Kaolinite is   
dead." She said, loud enough that everyone in the office could hear her. She listened for   
another minute before putting the phone back down.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mimette asked. Eudial was pleased to note that she had   
everyone's attention now, even the twins had woken up.  
  
"Kaolinite was killed. The professor wants our proposals by tomorrow to see who will   
take her position."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Well, Usagi is back to normal, all's well that ends well right? Wrong!   
There's still lots more to come, and we certainly haven't seen the last of Dark Serenity let   
me tell you!  
The next chapter might take a little over a week to come out. I have a couple of   
university essays to do this week.  
Till next time, Ja ne! 


	8. The House With Evil Feelings All Around....

Author Notes: Well whaddaya know, I've blown off my essays to write this. I really hope   
I can make it as a writer, 'cause the chances of my graduating are getting increasingly   
slim these days.  
I can write a 3000 word chapter at the drop of a hat, but ask me to write a 2000 word   
essay and you'll be lucky to get 800. Academia just isn't for me.  
No real action this chapter, but plenty of angst - and I don't even touch on Usagi's   
feelings, well not directly at least. Plenty of time for that in the future.  
It was really hard to come up with a title for this chapter, since normally the title has to   
do with the 'main event' of a chapter, but there is no real central thing in this one. I just   
decided to steal the episode 113 title, since that was when Usagi and Chibi Usa first went   
to Hotaru's house, and this is the first time they go (together) in this story.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 7  
The House With Evil Feelings All Around. The Secret of Pretty Girl Hotaru!  
  
Usagi groaned as she stretched herself out over Rei's bed before she rolled over and found   
herself face to face with her friend.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." Rei smiled warmly at Usagi from a sitting position on the   
floor.  
  
"It's morning already? Ugh, I'm still dead tired." Usagi complained as she rubbed the   
sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"You can go back to sleep if you want." Rei offered, hoping that Usagi would not accept   
the offer since she really wanted to talk to her.  
  
Usagi sat up and stretched her arms, giving an enormous yawn in the process "That's   
okay Rei-chan. If I'm up, I'm up." She looked down and saw a sleeping Chibi Usa   
snuggled up against her side. She reached down and gently caressed her future daughter's   
cheek. "I guess I gave everyone a real scare huh?"  
  
"I never realised you had such a talent for understatement." Rei deadpanned. "Do you   
want to talk about it?"  
  
Usagi shifted uncomfortably, doing her best to avoid jostling Chibi Usa too much "Um...   
there's not much to tell really... I wasn't really aware for much of it." She gave Rei what   
she hoped was a reassuring smile while silently urging her to drop the subject.  
  
Rei frowned as she considered this for a moment before she replied "Oh well. By the   
way, Mamoru-san said he would be over soon." She said in her most matter of fact voice.  
  
The reaction was instant. Usagi drew her legs up to her chest and shuddered violently.   
Chibi Usa grunted but remained asleep. "Ah... I don't think I'm ready to see him just   
yet..." Usagi said in a quiet but slightly panicked voice.  
  
"So, it's true then." Rei hissed, her previously friendly expression replaced by one of pure   
fury.  
  
"What?" Usagi whirled round to look at Rei, her expression was completely terrified.  
  
"She told us last night." Rei's voice was filled with anger "She told us what she did with   
him." She shook her head disgustedly "I'd hoped it was a lie."  
  
"No no no!" Usagi waved her hands in a concillatory gesture "I'm sure it wasn't like that!   
She must have tricked him into thinking she was me, that's must be it!"  
  
Rei looked at Usagi, surprised that she would defend him after what he did "That wasn't   
the way she told it. And I didn't hear a whole lot of denials from him either."  
  
Usagi was saved the trouble of thinking up another excuse when Chibi Usa woke up   
"Usagi! You're still here!" She glomped onto the older girl.  
  
"Yes, and I promise I won't leave you ever again." Usagi swore while hugging her back,   
giving Rei a look that begged her to drop the subject.  
  
Rei for her part had no intention of discussing Mamoru's... indiscretion... in front of Chibi   
Usa. "Well, who's up for breakfast?" She offered as a change of subject.  
  
Usagi flashed Rei a grateful smile before responding "I'm famished, how about you Chibi   
Usa-chan?"  
  
Chibi Usa gave a cheerful nod before all three girls got up to go in search of something to   
eat. "By the way, are these your pajamas Rei-chan?" Usagi asked as she looked down at   
the light yellow pajamas she was wearing.  
  
Chibi Usa giggled at this before answering "You're wearing Luna P!"  
  
Usagi's eyes practically bugged out "Nani? Well I hope she doesn't change back before   
I'm ready to get dressed!"  
  
"She won't." Chibi Usa said solemnly as the trio left Rei's bedroom and headed towards   
the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry I took your bed last night Rei-chan. You didn't have to do that for me." Usagi   
said, almost meekly.  
  
Rei did her best to suppress a sigh at these mundane topics. She really wanted to talk to   
Usagi about what was going on, but she doubted Usagi would be in any mood to discuss   
it even when Chibi Usa wasn't around "Don't worry about it Usagi. I hope cereal is okay   
with you guys since that's about all I can make as far as breakfast is concerned."  
  
"Cereal's fine." Usagi said as they entered the kitchen and Rei set about getting some   
bowls from the cupboard "Say, where's Yuichirou and Ojichan?"  
  
'She's really doing her best to come up with anything to talk about besides what's   
important.' Rei thought as she poured corn flakes into the bowls "Yuichirou should be   
out in the yard doing his chores. Grandpa's most likely making up new fortunes." She   
poured milk in the cereal and offered the bowls to her guests.  
  
"Um... this might be a silly question..." Usagi began in between munching on the cereal   
"But what day is it?"  
  
"It's Sunday, so at least we don't have to worry about school today." Rei told her.  
  
Usagi blushed "Actually, I was wondering what the actual date was..."  
  
"It's the sixteenth. Why?" Rei was instantly suspicious. She didn't think this was Usagi's   
usual scatter-brainedness "Don't you know how long... it... lasted?"  
  
Usagi was instantly regretting bringing up something connected to her ordeal, but   
decided that she might as well be honest. It wasn't that big a deal compared to what else   
had happened "Um... there wasn't really any way to tell when days ended or began..." She   
hoped that would be enough to forestall any more questioning.  
  
Chibi Usa picked up on Usagi's reluctance to discuss this further and decided to help her   
out by changing the subject to something that was more cheerful in her mind "So when's   
Mamo-chan coming round?" She chirped innocently.  
  
Usagi turned white as a sheet and dropped the bowl in her hand, causing it to shatter on   
the kitchen floor, it's contents spattering all around. Both Rei and Chibi Usa were   
shocked to see that she was hyperventilating.  
  
"Usagi... Usagi! Calm down!" Rei put her arm around her shivering friend and tried to   
massage her back.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?!" A panicked Chibi Usa grabbed onto her leg fearfully.  
  
Usagi came back to reality and her breathing slowed down, though not by much "Oh   
Rei-chan, I'm sorry I made a mess!" She shrugged out of Rei's grasp and bent down to the   
floor "I'll clean it up!" she started picking up pieces of the shattered bowl, and quickly   
managed to cut her finger "Itai!" She hissed, dropping the pieces she had collected and   
sucking on the injured digit.  
  
"Don't worry about the mess, I'll take care of it." Rei said firmly as she more or less   
dragged Usagi to her feet.  
  
"Oh, well I'll just go clean this up in the bathroom." Usagi indicated her cut finger.  
  
Rei wanted to just tell Usagi to use the kitchen sink, but decided against causing a scene   
in front of Chibi Usa. "There should be band-aids behind the mirror. Help yourself." She   
called after the retreating figure of Usagi.  
  
After a moment Chibi Usa spoke "Rei-chan... what's wrong with Usagi? I thought   
everything was alright now..."  
  
Rei managed a baleful smile 'if only things were that simple in the real world...' she   
thought sadly "Usagi's been through a lot... it might be a while before things are back to   
normal..." '...if ever.' she finished silently.  
  
After quickly finishing her breakfast, Rei got a brush and cleaned up the mess from   
Usagi's breakfast. Chibi Usa just ate hers slowly in an awkward silence as the minutes   
passed.  
  
"All better!" Usagi said cheerfully as she bounced back into the kitchen, showing off her   
finger which had a blue plaster wrapped around it. She smiled brightly at both Rei and   
Chibi Usa.  
  
Rei wasn't fooled for a minute. It was obvious she had been crying; her eyes were puffy   
and her cheeks were slightly discoloured. 'Stop pretending everything's okay when it's   
not!' Rei thought furiously, but kept her tongue in check. Again for Chibi Usa's benefit.  
  
"Oh no!" Chibi Usa suddenly gasped as a thought struck her "I forgot all about Hotaru-  
chan!"  
  
"Who?" Rei and Usagi echoed.  
  
"Hotaru's my friend, she was with me last night when I was attacked... I forgot all about   
her in all the excitement!" Chibi Usa had a distinct note of panic in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry Chibi Usa." Rei reassured her "There was no one else there when we   
arrived. Your friend must have run away when the monster showed up."  
  
"No!" Chibi Usa shook her head "Hotaru tried to protect me and got hurt, that's why I   
released my energy like that. She wouldn't have run away, I just know it!"  
  
"I'm telling you, she wasn't there last night. We would have noticed her." Rei protested.  
  
"I'm sure Hotaru's okay Chibi Usa-chan." Usagi knelt down and hugged her reassuringly   
"Why don't we go round to her house and make sure?" She offered.  
  
"Okay, let's go get dressed!" Chibi Usa's spirits started to lift as she led Usagi back to   
Rei's bedrrom. A few minutes later both emerged, fully clothed and trailing Luna P.  
  
"Well, we're going to check up on Hotaru. See you later Rei-chan!" Usagi called out   
cheerfully as they both left, leaving a bewildered miko girl behind.  
  
After a few minutes of standing in stunned silence Rei remembered that Mamoru would   
be round soon. "Aw crap..." She muttered under her breath.  
  
***  
  
"So Chibi Usa, what's Hotaru like then?" Usagi asked as she allowed herself to be led by   
the hand towards Hotaru's house by Chibi Usa.  
  
"Well, she has some sort of illness that makes her really weak and has seizure's, but she's   
really sweet and smart. And she was so brave last night when she tried to help me... I   
really hope she's alright..." Chibi Usa looked a little sad at the possibility that she   
wouldn't be alright 'It seem's I always bring trouble to people that I like...' she thought   
dismally.  
  
"Don't worry. I just know that she'll be safe and sound at her house when we get there.   
You just wait and see!" Usagi said confidently.  
  
The pair walked along for a little more before Usagi was suddenly struck by a thought   
"Hey, how have my family reacted to my being gone for the past week?"  
  
Chibi Usa took on a sullen expression "I hypnotised them to think you were off visiting   
relatives in Nerima..."  
  
"But I don't have any relatives in Nerima..." Usagi looked rather confused at this news.  
  
"I'm not your cousin either..." Chibi Usa said despondantly as an explanation of what her   
hypnosis could do.  
  
Usagi abruptly stopped, forcing Chibi Usa to do likewise as she retained her grip on her   
hand. "No you're not my cousin." She said sternly before grabbing Chibi Usa in a tight   
hug "You're far more important than that to me..."  
  
"Usagi..." Chibi Usa said shyly "People are looking..." She tried to disentangle herself   
from the hug, though her reason was mainly to avoid crying with happiness and   
embarassing herself further.  
  
"I don't care about that..." Usagi said earnestly as she kept ahold of her future daughter "I   
want you to know how proud I am of you for last night... I couldn't have done it without   
you..." She was starting to tear up herself.  
  
"It was my fault for getting you involved in my troubles..." Chibi Usa sniffled.  
  
"Hey now," Usagi relaxed her grip so she could look Chibi Usa in the eyes "You only did   
it to help your mama, right?"  
  
"Uh huh." Chibi Usa nodded.  
  
"Well your mama is me, so it's only natural that I should have tried to help out, right?"   
Usagi pressed on.  
  
"I guess so..." Chibi Usa agreed hesitantly.  
  
"No guessing about it. You have nothing to feel bad about, understand?" Usagi held   
Chibi Usa's gaze until the child slowly nodded "Good!" She said brightly, letting go and   
taking her hand so they could resume walking.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru slowly came to in her darkened room. Her temples were throbbing and her vision   
took a few minutes to stop being blurry. She sat up and saw she was in her bed wearing   
her night clothes.  
  
"What's going on...?" She asked herself as she looked around in bewilderment "Wasn't I   
going to that tower with Chibi Usa-chan?" She massaged her temples in a futile attempt   
to get rid of the pain as she considered her situation.  
  
After a moment, she got out of bed and went over to open her curtains. She was instantly   
assaulted by the bright sunshine and quickly closed the curtains again. Bright light   
certainly wasn't doing her eyes any favours. After the purple spots stopped swimming in   
her vision, she turned on her lamps, bathing the room in a diffuse light which was much   
easier for her to take.  
  
She sat back down on her bed and tried to regulate her breathing as she struggled to   
remember the events of the previous evening. Everything after leaving the house with   
Chibi Usa was a blank.  
  
A disturbingly familar blank.  
  
"I must have had one of my episodes!" She exclaimed, recalling all the other blank spots   
in her memory.  
  
Blank spots which always preceded her learning that she had done something terrible.   
"Did I... hurt her...?" Hotaru looked at her delicate pale hands as if they were soaked in   
her friend's blood. She had a terrible feeling that she would never see Chibi Usa again.  
  
"I hope she isn't hurt too badly..." Hotaru drew her knee's up to her chest as a horrible   
voice in her head said 'It's better this way... you were never meant to have friends.'   
"Always alone..." A choked sob escaped her lips before she tried to rein in her feelings.  
  
"You'd think I'd be used to it by now... that it wouldn't hurt..." She rubbed away the tears   
from her eyes. A part of her was terrified that if it ever did stop hurting then she'd be even   
less human than she was. A part of her revelled in the pain.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru wasn't the only one in the Tomoe household that was feeling less than human   
today. Kaolinite - 'no... just Kaori now...' she reminded herself - was making breakfast for   
the professor. He frequently forgot to eat while he was absorbed in the process of   
growing daimon eggs.  
  
The professor had brought her back to life using a process she didn't understand and was   
pretty sure she didn't want to. All she knew was that she felt... different... inside. It was   
like a disgusting weight was pressing against her mind, she didn't know what it was, but   
she knew it felt unclean. Unnatural.  
  
Like a daimon.  
  
The professor had told her she would no longer play an active part in the Deathbuster's   
plans. She would remain his live in assistant, but all the field work would go to the   
younger research group: Witches 5.  
  
She was no longer Kaolinite the Deathbuster. Now she was just Kaori the professor's   
assistant. She hadn't decided how she felt about that yet. Thinking on any meaningful   
level was proving most difficult this morning.  
  
Hotaru entered the kitchen, moving almost mechanically. Kaori ignored her, she didn't   
feel like tormenting the girl, not today. Hotaru likewise ignored Kaori, preferring not to   
draw her attention in case she got on the recieving end of a few hurtful comments. She set   
about making her own breakfast.  
  
After preparing some cereal, Hotaru went into the living room to eat it. Kaori remained   
in the kitchen as she continued cooking.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Kaori looked at the clock and saw it was nearly half past nine. Rather early for visitors   
on a Sunday. She went to answer the door and was startled to see Hotaru's friend, the girl   
who didn't have a talisman but nonetheless posessed extraordinary power, was waiting   
anxiously along with a teenage girl who bore more than a passing resemblance to her.  
  
'It's not my business anymore.' Kaori reminded herself that she was no longer involved in   
the search for the talismans. "Yes?" She said slowly.  
  
"Is Hotaru here?" The younger girl asked nervously. The older girl placed a comforting   
hand on her shoulder.  
  
Kaori didn't bother to send them away. 'Let them do what they want...' she thought as she   
allowed them in "She's in the living room."  
  
***  
  
"And then she just took off with Chibi Usa to go check on this Hotaru girl." Rei finished   
telling Makoto and Ami the events of this morning. The two girls had come along to see   
Usagi and offer support if Rei needed to kick Mamoru out.  
  
Usagi was gone, but Mamoru had still to arrive, so Rei was quite glad for the company.  
  
"So do either of you two know when Minako's coming round?" Rei asked the pair. All   
three girls were standing around outside the shrine.  
  
"She said she'd be round this afternoon. She'd rather not get involved in the whole   
Mamoru situation." Makoto informed her.  
  
Rei made a disgusted face "Typical... I'm glad Usagi's back so we don't have her as   
leader any more."  
  
"I don't know... she did rather well under the circumstances, and I can't blame her for not   
wanting to get involved." Ami said. She had pretty much been dragged along by Makoto.   
'I wish I had a spine...' she thought dismally to herself.  
  
"Well as far as I'm concerned the bastard can go to hell! There's no way I'm letting him   
near Usagi." Makoto emphasised her statement by cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Don't you think it's a matter for Usagi and Mamoru to deal with themselves?" Ami, ever   
the voice of reason, pointed out.  
  
"Weren't you listening?!" Rei sounded exasparated "Usagi was having panic attacks at   
the mention of his name! She didn't leave because she was worried about Chibi Usa's   
friend, she got out of here to avoid him!"  
  
Ami's hands suddenly shot to her mouth "He's here!" She squeaked.  
  
The other two girls turned round to see Mamoru just making his way to the top of the   
stairs. "Solidarity, Ami." Makoto reminded the blue haired girl.  
  
Mamoru approached the three girls and saw he was on the recieving end of two   
venomous glares and one half hearted glare. "Where is she?" He demanded, deciding that   
if they were going to be hostile, then he would too.  
  
Rei and Ami were both momentarily surprised by his attitude, they had expected him to   
be a lot more obsequious given that he was blatantly in the wrong. Makoto had expected   
this attitude from him however, and was unfazed "She left. She didn't want to see you."   
She took great glee in informing him.  
  
"Where did she go?" Mamoru bit the words out harshly. The only thing which had kept   
him sane last night was the promise of seeing her today, and now she was being kept out   
of his reach. He was not happy.  
  
Rei had recovered by now, and was ready to take out her anger on him."Why do you   
care? Feeling a little antsy are we?" Her words carried so much hatred it even surprised   
her.  
  
"Rei! You aren't helping!" Ami said forcefully before turning to Mamoru "She went to   
visit one of Chibi Usa's friends. We don't know where she lives so you might as well   
leave, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru was turning several shades of purple from Rei's jibe, but if Ami was telling the   
truth, and he really couldn't see her lieing, then he might as well leave. "Fine, I'll go." He   
turned and stalked off. No, he was certainly anything but happy.  
  
Once he was gone Rei turned on Ami "Dammit Ami, why did you do that?! I was just   
getting started!"  
  
Ami for once was angry herself "You weren't helping anything Rei! This is more   
important than your petty grudges!"  
  
"This isn't a 'petty grudge'!!" Rei shrieked angrilly "You didn't see her..." She slumped to   
her knee's, overwhelmed with emotion "You don't know what it was like..."  
  
***  
  
Kaori showed Usagi and Chibi Usa the door to the living room and then went off to   
resume making breakfast for the professor.  
  
The two girls entered and saw Hotaru sitting with her back to them. She didn't bother to   
turn round at the sound of the door, expecting it would just be Kaori.  
  
"Hotaru-chan! You're alright!" Chibi Usa exclaimed, rushing over to hug her friend.  
  
Hotaru for her part was completely stunned "Ch-Chibi Usa-chan... I thought... what   
happened?" Shock was quickly replaced by joy as she realised she still had a friend, and   
she returned the hug with equal fervour.  
  
Usagi, still standing by the door, couldn't help but smile at the scene the pair made.   
'They're so kawaii!' she thought cheerily.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hotaru... I must have lost track of you in all the excitement, I'm really   
sorry!" Chibi Usa gushed.  
  
'Should I admit I have no clue what she's talking about or just go with the flow?' Hotaru   
asked herself uncertainly. Despite having little experience in friendships, she realised that   
honesty was important, so she eventually asked "Um... Chibi Usa... I don't know what   
you're talking about. I can't remember anything after we left my house last night."  
  
Chibi Usa looked at her friend askance "You don't remember?"  
  
'Have I done something wrong? I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut!' Hotaru   
reprimanded herself, but Chibi Usa just decided to give her an edited account of last   
night's events.  
  
"We were attacked by a monster, and you tried to fight it - you were so brave Hotaru-  
chan! - and then the Sailor Senshi came and defeated it, but you were nowhere in sight...   
I didn't see where you went. Gomen."  
  
Hotaru was able to put the pieces together in her head to come up with an explanation 'I   
must have had an episode and just attacked the monster because it was the nearest   
thing... then I propably wandered home in a daze...' Was the most sensible explanation   
she could come up with. "I'm glad the monster didn't hurt you Chibi Usa." She said,   
referring more to the monster in her head than anything else.  
  
"I'm just glad you're safe!" Chibi Usa said sincerely, then she suddenly remembered   
Usagi was in the room "Oh I forgot, I'm so rude..." She mentally chastised herself over   
forgetting her manners 'You're a princess remember, dummy!' she thought angrily   
"Hotaru, I'd like you to meet my... um..." She couldn't well call Usagi her mother, but   
cousin was just so distant, then she was hit by inspiration "Big sister Usagi! Usagi, meet   
Hotaru."  
  
Hotaru thought it was a little odd that two sisters would both be called Usagi, but   
decided she was in no position to comment. As far as weird families went, hers took the   
prize. "I'm pleased to meet you Usagi-san." Hotaru got up and bowed.  
  
"I'm glad to meet you too Hotaru-chan. And please just call me Usagi-chan." Usagi   
bowed as well. She was quite pleased at Chibi Usa admitting to a closer family   
relationship with her to her friends.  
  
"Okay... Usagi-chan." Hotaru said, slightly shyly, but she lost her reservations when   
Usagi gave her a bright friendly smile in response. 'She's a lot like Chibi Usa... the   
Tsukino's must be a really nice family...' she thought.  
  
Usagi was thinking that she should suggest some sort of activity for all three of them to   
do today 'I should try to get to know Chibi Usa's friend...she seem's like a really nice   
girl... besides, if I go home, Mamo-chan will probably find me...' She shuddered slightly   
at the thought of his name. 'But where could we go? Too many people I know are likely   
to be at the game centre...' she considered her problem a little before inspiration struck.   
"Hey, would you two like to go to the art museum? I'll pay." 'Ha! Nice one Usagi! No   
one will ever look for you there!' she mentally congratulated herself on a brilliant plan.  
  
Chibi Usa was pretty surprised at this development. As nice as Usagi was, she was not   
well known to be generous when it came to spending money on others, and she had never   
seemed interested in art 'But mama loves art... maybe Usagi just hides it.' she thought to   
herself. "That sounds like a great idea! What do you think Hotaru?" She turned to her   
friend.  
  
"Well... I've never been to an art museum before, but I'd like to go with you." She   
replied.  
  
"Great, then it's settled." Usagi announced brightly.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: I'll leave off here, since this is about the length of all my other chapters.   
The next chapter will just be a continuation of this one, so we can see Minako, Michiru   
and Haruka's responses to the battle at Tokyo Tower. Also I should get inside Usagi and   
Mamoru's heads a little more.  
Sailor Pluto will also make her reappearance.  
And I haven't forgotten about Luna and Artemis. They're both with Minako right now. 


	9. Believe in the Future! Usagi's Promise!

Author Notes: Sailor Moon R officially ends this chapter! Yes I know the Black Moon   
have been gone for some time, but the Mirai Ginzuishou still has to be returned to the   
future. And Neo Queen Serenity gets to make an appearance.  
One thing that struck me while writing this chapter: isn't it odd how no one ever   
comments on Luna P? A floating cat head/ball which follows Chibi Usa wherever she   
goes, and no one ever seems to notice! Well, I'm not going to go against canon, so no one   
will comment on it in this story either.  
I hope no one gets confused by my use of gender pronouns regarding Haruka - I use the   
male ones when she's with someone who thinks of her as a boy (ie. Minako), but Haruka   
will use the female pronouns when referring to herself, as will anyone else in the scene   
who knows her true gender. It's not that confusing to me, but I thought I should point it   
out.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 8  
Believe in the Future! Usagi's Promise!  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Haruka asked impatiently.  
  
"The same thing we've been doing already. We search for the talismans." Michiru   
replied, all too patiently.  
  
"Dammit it's not that simple anymore! We now have two rival groups trying to get the   
talismans ahead of us, and the soldier of destruction is close to awakening - and probably   
in the hands of the enemy based on what we saw last night!" Haruka raged as she paced   
the room.  
  
"That still doesn't change the fact that we have to get the talismans. Anything else - even   
Sailor Saturn - is secondary to that." Michiru said hotly, her temper was beginning to   
fray at her partner's attitude.  
  
"I know, I know..." Haruka said in what she hoped was a placating tone "But   
everything's gotten so complicated now... and things weren't exactly clear cut to begin   
with."  
  
"Look, all I know is that we have to get the talismans or the Silence will appear. That's   
pretty clear cut from where I'm standing." Michiru stood up "I think we could both do   
with a chance to cool off. Why don't you go to the race track? Set a new speed record or   
something..." She headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Haruka asked suspiciously.  
  
"There's an exhibition of my work at the art museum - I believe I've mentioned it twice   
this week - I'm expected to put in an appearance." Michiru was already out the door   
when she turned one last time "Just do something to cool yourself down. Please." And   
then she was gone.  
  
Haruka glared at the doorway "You're just as upset as I am Michiru. I'm just not as good   
an actor as you are." She let out a long stress filled sigh. 'I guess things haven't reached a   
crisis point yet...' she thought to herself 'Michiru said that another Sailor Senshi would   
appear to join us when things start to reach a climax...'  
  
***  
  
Sailor Pluto stepped out of a portal in a small alleyway in 20th century Tokyo and   
abruptly sneezed! "Oh... who could be talking about me?" She rubbed her nose absently   
as she dropped her senshi guise and became Meiou Setsuna, wearing a lavender business   
type dress.  
  
"What was that, Sailor Pluto?" Her companion asked as she stepped out of the portal.  
  
"Nothing, your majesty. And please, call me Setsuna while we're here." She smiled at her   
Queen.  
  
"Oh of course! But you better watch that 'majesty' stuff as well. I'm just Tsukino Usagi   
for now." Neo Queen Serenity let a wistful smile cross her features "It's just like old   
times isn't it?" The Queen of Crystal Tokyo wore a simple white sweater and knee length   
pink skirt, a far cry from the elegant dress she wore in the future.  
  
"It's certainly bringing back a few memories." Setsuna agreed as the pair stepped out   
onto the streets of a Tokyo they had left behind centuries ago.  
  
***  
  
Minako deactivated her communicator and turned to Luna and Artemis, who were sitting   
on the edge of her bed "Well, what did I tell you? I knew Usagi wouldn't stick around to   
see Mamoru. She needs some time to herself to sort things out in her head." She had just   
finished talking to Rei, who had filled her in on the events of the morning.  
  
"But what if something happens to her? She shouldn't be out on her own." Luna whined,   
rather uncharacteristicaly of her, but she was feeling stressed and really wanted to see her   
young charge.  
  
"Now Luna, Usagi is capable of looking after herself. She's a lot stronger than people   
give her credit for. And she's not alone, she's with Chibi Usa." Minako argued.  
  
"That just makes her twice as likely to get attacked by some monster! Next you'll be   
telling me that she's visiting some shop which is offering free samples." Luna said as an   
obtuse reference to the typical plan their enemies used.  
  
"I agree with Minako. Usagi's just come out of a terrible ordeal, which we can't begin to   
understand. While it's good that her friends want to support her, she needs to come to   
terms with it on her own first." Artemis said reasonably.  
  
Luna didn't look entirely convinced, but she couldn't come up with any better arguments,   
so she settled for pouting in the best manner a cat is physically able to.  
  
"Look Luna, why don't you just go to Usagi's house and wait? She's bound to show up   
there sooner or later. And whatever you do, don't nag her! Dark Serenity was smart and   
took things seriously - I prefer our imperfect Usagi any day." Minako said firmly as she   
got up off the bed.  
  
"Just because I want Usagi to improve herself, doesn't mean I'm trying to turn her into a   
cold hearted monster!" Luna was genuinely horrified at what Minako was insiniuting.  
  
"I know that." Minako said, more gently now "But I just want you to bear it in mind the   
next time you feel like telling her to stop goofing off or study more." She started for the   
door "I'm going out for a bit. I'll tell you what I told the others, don't contact Usagi on the   
communicator, even if it is an emergency. We can handle things without her for a little   
while longer." She left the two cats on their own.  
  
"Oh well... I suppose I may as well go home now..." Luna said sullenly as she leapt out   
the window. Artemis just decided to take advantage of this opportunity and settled down   
for a nice long nap.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, what are you two looking at?" Chibi Usa popped up between Hotaru and Usagi   
who were staring intently at a painting. After neither responded, owing to being too   
engrossed in it, she became impatient "What's so special about this one?" She demanded,   
slightly louder.  
  
Usagi snapped out of her daze and looked down at the child "Oh, sorry Chibi Usa!" She   
giggled nervously "It's just that this painting really seemed to draw me in..." She started   
looking again, becoming captivated once more.  
  
Chibi Usa examined the painting herself. It showed a massive dark cyclone tearing apart   
a nameless city under a blood red sky. A large white crystal floated above, seemingly   
removed from the disaster affecting the city. It certainly wasn't the type of painting she   
would have pegged Usagi or Hotaru as being interested in.  
  
"This painting... it reminds me of my dreams..." Hotaru said distantly. She seemed   
almost hypnotised by it.  
  
Chibi Usa, for her part, was getting more than a little disturbed by the fascination two   
such gentle and friendly people could have for such a terrible image of destruction. She   
looked around and saw that the wall was dominated by paintings of a similar theme, all   
by the same artist.  
  
Said artist was also looking around the museum when she noticed the trio. She was a   
little surprised to see people studying her work so intently. While she garnered much   
critical acclaim, the general public response to her paintings wasn't exactly   
overwhelming - most people were too disturbed by her work.  
  
Michiru walked over towards the three when she suddenly stopped short. She recognised   
the younger two from the previous night. The oldest girl was strangely familiar, but   
couldn't be placed, but she definitely remembered the others. 'Sailor Saturn and the girl   
who was attacked... what are they doing here?' She thought to herself, 'I should definitely   
talk to them.'  
  
She came over and stood beside them, looking at the painting "Do you like this one?"   
She asked as a conversation starter "I call it 'Advent of the Silence'." All three heads   
turned to regard her, so she introduced herself "I'm Kaiou Michiru." She gave a short   
bow.  
  
"Kaiou Michiru...?" Usagi did a double take of the girl before her and the signature on   
the painting "You painted this?"  
  
Michiru chuckled "Are you surprised?"  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to meet the artist if that's what you mean..." Usagi suddenly   
remembered she should introduce herself "Oh, I'm Tsukino Usagi, this is my sister Chibi   
Usa, and our friend Tomoe Hotaru." She introduced the other two.  
  
Hotaru felt herself blush at what Usagi said 'She said I was her friend!' she thought   
happily.  
  
Michiru almost frowned, but refrained. Usagi hadn't got what she meant; normally   
people would say something about how it was strange for a 'pretty girl' to paint   
something so 'depressing'. After thinking about it however, Michiru was actually pleased   
that Usagi hadn't said something to that effect. "Pleased to meet you." She said politely to   
them.  
  
"You're paintings are all very well done... but I prefer something more cheerful." Chibi   
Usa told her, doing her best to put emphasis on the fact that the paintings were good   
rather than her personal reaction, which was unfavourable.  
  
Michiru smiled "A lot of people think that. What do you think Hotaru? I noticed you   
were looking very intently at this one."  
  
Hotaru struggled to put her feelings into words "I... when I look at it... well, it's almost as   
if I can feel something inside of me responding... it's hard to explain, but I feel like this   
painting has some sort of mystery that I can only partly understand..."  
  
Usagi nodded vigorously "Yes, that's like how I feel... it's like it's almost familiar, but   
not."  
  
Michiru felt a little queasy as she realised that if Hotaru ever did come to fully   
understand that mystery then it would probably herald the end of the world. She was also   
a little surprised at Usagi claiming to feel exactly the same as the soldier of destruction   
felt. She shoved those feelings aside for later consideration as she spoke "I'm glad my   
paintings are able to stir a reaction in you, not many people can understand my art."  
  
Usagi couldn't help but blush at that comment. She didn't say she understood, and was   
pretty certain if any of her friends were around they would make some disparaging   
comment about her inability to understand anything more complicated than manga. She   
was glad Chibi Usa had become a lot nicer.  
  
Michiru was thinking that she needed to keep in contact with these girls. Hotaru was the   
soldier of destruction after all, and even leaving that aside, they seemed like nice people   
that she would like to get to know. "I also play the violin. I'm having a performance on   
Tuesday if you would like to come?" She reached in her handbag and withdrew a book   
of tickets, after tearing three out she handed one to each of the girls. "I'd really like if you   
all came."  
  
"Thankyou! We'll be sure to come, right?" Usagi looked at Hotaru and Chibi Usa and   
recieved eager nods in return 'Wow! I'm really getting into high culture today.' she   
thought cheerfully.  
  
"I'm glad." Michiru gave them a sincere smile while thinking 'I'll just have to make sure   
Usagi stays away from Haruka...'  
  
***  
  
Luna was walking slowly along the street where the Tsukino's lived when she was   
startled to see Usagi standing on the pavement opposite her house with a tall green haired   
woman. 'Who's Usagi with? Where's Chibi Usa?' she thought suspiciously, her natural   
curiosity getting the better of her as she stealthily approached the pair.  
  
As she got closer, she began to notice some odd things about Usagi. She was carrying   
herself in a much more graceful and assured manner than she usually did, and seemed a   
bit taller. Her hair also seemed more silver than blonde. She was conversing in quiet   
tones with the other woman that Luna couldn't quite hear.  
  
Once she got close enough to get a really good look at her, Luna was struck by   
recognition. That wasn't her young Princess, it was her mother! "Queen Serenity!" She   
gasped, completely forgetting that said monarch had been dead for the past thousand   
years.  
  
Both figures heard her and whirled round. "Luna!" Neo Queen Serenity exclaimed in   
surprise.  
  
"I knew this would happen..." Setsuna groaned.  
  
Luna was starting to turn white. Not the easiest of tasks for a black cat "M-my Queen!   
Wha- how? Uh..." Then she picked up on the subtle differences that seperated the woman   
before her from the Queen she knew "Wait a minute! You're not Queen Serenity!" Then   
she realised that she had just displayed her ability to speak in front of two random   
women "Meow?" She tried hopefully.  
  
"Nice try Luna." Neo Queen Serenity said as she stepped over and picked up the shocked   
feline."It's me; Usagi!" She smiled brightly at the cat.  
  
Luna took a moment to really study her captor's features, and came to the inescapable   
conclusion that this was not Usagi. But she looked a hell of a lot like her... only older.   
"Neo Queen Serenity?" She squeaked.  
  
"Well yes..." The future monarch said in a slightly miffed tone "But people are supposed   
to call me Usagi when I'm in this time period." She shot Setsuna a meaningful look as   
she set Luna down on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Luna asked, starting to calm down. This was her chance to   
find out what Usagi was like when after she became Queen after all.  
  
"Well, I can't really tell you why we're in the past. As to why I'm 'here' specifically," At   
this she pointed at the ground "I just wanted to have a look at my old home... so many   
memories..." She sniffled melodramatically.  
  
"Your majesty..." Setsuna said in a low nagging tone.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity whirled on Setsuna "You're doing it again! I'm supposed to be Usagi   
here remember. We'd look like right pair of loonies if people heard you talking to me like   
that!"  
  
"You're talking to a cat." Setsuna said in a pained voice.  
  
"Good point." She conceded before turning to Luna "Look, we have to go now. Please   
don't tell anyone you saw us, ne?"  
  
"Yes your majesty." Luna replied automatically.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity made a pained noise "Why can't anyone get it right?" She   
complained as she turned and walked off, Setsuna following close behind.  
  
***  
  
Minako hated the Sailor V video game. It was just far too disturbing to see all her   
amazing exploits reduced to a tiny two dimensional SD Sailor V being killed by an even   
smaller floating two dimensional godzilla clone.  
  
Yet for some bizarre reason, she could never keep herself away from the damn thing. She   
was terrible at it, it was depressing to see the little boy on the next machine was proving   
to be a better Sailor V than she was. She derived no enjoyment from it, and always felt   
worse after playing than she had beforehand, but she just couldn't keep herself away.  
  
She had just lost her last life and was making strangled noises of pain at the injustice of it   
all when a hand appeared on her shoulder "You should stick to the driving games, koneko-chan."  
  
"Haruka-san!" She turned round to stare unashamedly at the handsome 'boy' who had   
come over to talk to her.  
  
"Do you feel up to a rematch?" Haruka offered, thumbing towards the F1 racing arcade   
cabinet.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Minako grinned challengingly at Haruka. 'This time I'll beat him!' she   
thought confidently.  
  
The pair sat down in the cabinet and inserted their money "Don't even think of giving me   
a handicap." Minako warned him.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." Haruka grinned back as the countdown appeared on screen. As   
soon as the race started, both players hit the accelerator as hard as they could and started   
driving, but it became clear who the winner would be. Minako was doing far better than   
last time. "You've gotten a lot better." Haruka said admiringly as Minako's car overtook   
her on a tight corner.  
  
"I've learned a few tricks." Minako replied as she weaved through a chicane several   
seconds ahead of Haruka.  
  
The race ended with Minako winning, not as emphatically as Haruka had last time, but   
still by a significant margin "Yatta! I won!" Minako exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"You did well, your technique has improved a lot." Haruka admitted.  
  
"Yes..." Minako got an evil gleam in her eye "And I think as winner I deserve a prize   
don't I?"  
  
"Uh.. sure..." Haruka agreed 'she probably wants me to buy her a milkshake or   
something...' she rationalised, even though she was getting a little scared by the predatory   
look Minako had.  
  
"So you'll take me on a date?" Minako asked hopefully, putting on her most sickeningly   
kawai expression.  
  
'Date!? Where did that come from?!' Haruka thought, slightly panic stricken "Um...   
date?" She sounded very nervous.  
  
"Well, you don't have a girlfriend do you." Minako did not make it a question, she   
remembered what Michiru had said when she asked her.  
  
"Er..." Haruka tugged at her collar 'Damn! How can this girl make me so nervous?' she   
thought "Okay, How would you like to go to a classical music performance on   
Tuesday?" She offered.  
  
"That sounds great!" Minako said eagerly 'Yes! My single days are over!' she thought   
happily.  
  
'I hope Michiru can scare her off...' Haruka thought about who would be performing on   
Tuesday, then another more scary thought entered her head 'I hope Michiru WANTS to   
scare her off!'  
  
***  
  
"Bye Hotaru!" Usagi and Chibi Usa both waved at Hotaru as she entered her house,   
waving back at the pair.  
  
"Well, I guess we should head home ourselves now." Usagi said, taking Chibi Usa's hand   
in her own.  
  
Chibi Usa nodded "I'm glad you and Hotaru liked each other, this has been a great day!"   
She gushed. In fact, this was probably the most fun she had had since coming to the 20th   
century.  
  
"I'm really glad you met her, she's a wonderful person." Usagi said sincerely as they   
walked down the empty streets, the sun just beginning to touch the horizon.  
  
A figure appeared behind them and coughed discretely "Small Lady..." She said softly.  
  
Both Usagi and Chibi Usa spun round to be confronted with none other than Meiou   
Setsuna "Puu!" Chibi Usa exclaimed, leaping forward to hug the older woman.  
  
Usagi studied Setsuna intently, before making the mental connection "Sailor Pluto!"  
  
"I'm glad you remember me, Princess." Setsuna said, causing Usagi to squirm at the use   
of her title.  
  
"What are you doing here Puu?" Chibi Usa asked, looking up at Setsuna with big eyes. 'I   
hope she doesn't want me to go home... I miss mama and papa, but I want to stay with   
Usagi...'  
  
"I need you to come with me for a few minutes." She turned her attention to Usagi   
"Princess, you will have to remain here until we return."  
  
Usagi and Chibi Usa both looked uncomfortable with this. Usagi tried to give Chibi Usa   
a reassuring look, but failed to pull it off. Chibi Usa just looked uncertainly between the   
two.  
  
"Small Lady..." Setsuna said more insistently as Chibi Usa wavered.  
  
"Oh just leave her Setsuna, she obviously doesn't want to leave Usagi alone." A familiar   
sounding voice could be heard, sounding faintly annoyed. Everyone turned to it's source   
to see Neo Queen Serenity step out of an alley and onto the street.  
  
"Mama!!" Chibi Usa exclaimed, rushing over to hug her mother.  
  
"I've missed you, Small Lady." Neo Queen Serenity knelt down to recieve her daughter   
while Usagi was treated to hearing Setsuna swearing up a storm - under her breath of   
course - at this development.  
  
"N-Neo Queen Serenity..." Usagi stammered, totally shocked at seeing her future self in   
the 20th century.  
  
"I would have thought that you of all people would just call me Usagi..." Neo Queen   
Serenity shook her head as she stood up and walked over to Usagi and Setsuna, Chibi   
Usa holding onto her hand.  
  
Usagi just stared. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the way Chibi Usa clung   
onto the Queen 'Baka! That's her real mother!' she angrily reprimanded herself. She took   
the opportunity to really take a look at her future self, since last time she saw her the   
Queen was encased in crystal.  
  
Usagi wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. On the one hand, she felt vastly inferior   
to the beautiful, graceful woman before her. But on the other, she felt rather satisfied   
with the knowledge that she would one day become that woman.  
  
"Your majesty..." Setsuna hissed "We discussed this, and decided that you were NOT to   
meet with your past self!"  
  
"Royal perogative." Neo Queen Serenity waved her hand dismissively "You saw how   
they didn't want to be seperated." She turned her attention to Usagi "I know what you've   
just been through..." The Queen looked almost ready to cry as she brought up painful   
memories "... and I know you think things can't ever be the same again. I can't tell you   
what the coming days will bring, but I will say this; please don't ever lose faith, in   
yourself and in the ones you love."  
  
Usagi was stunned, she hadn't imagined that her own petty pains could effect the woman   
before her. She just seemed so... above it all... yet Usagi could see the truth in her eyes.   
This woman understood better than anyone in the world ever would. Acting on impulse,   
she stepped forward and embraced her future self "Thankyou..." She whispered.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled at the gesture "Just don't give up, ne?" She brushed away a   
tear from Usagi's cheek.  
  
"I won't." Usagi promised.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity then turned her attention to Chibi Usa "Small Lady, your papa and   
I, as well as everyone in the palace all miss you. Are you ready to come home?"  
  
Chibi Usa looked uncertainly between the two women who were both her mother. She   
had missed her mama and papa terribly, but Usagi really seemed to need her now, and   
she didn't want to give up the relationship they had only just been able to establish. And   
she had Hotaru to think of too, the girl really needed a friend. And so did Chibi Usa   
really, she had no friends her own age in the future. "I... I would like to stay in the 20th   
century for a bit longer... please." She looked at the ground uncertainly "You're not mad   
are you?"  
  
To her surprise, Neo Queen Serenity swept her into a hug "I knew you'd say that. And   
I'm proud of you for making this decision." She let her daughter go and leaned down   
"But don't you have something for me first?"  
  
"Um..." Chibi Usa considered this, then remembered that Ikkuko mama used that tone in   
certain circumstances. She got on her tip toes and kissed her mother's cheek.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity blinked in surprise before breaking into a fit of giggles "That's not   
what I meant, but it was very nice of you! I meant the Ginzuishou."  
  
"Oh!" Chibi Usa flushed in embarassment, before she concentrated on herself to bring the   
crystal forth "Here you go mama!" She announced brightly, passing the Ginzuishou to   
Neo Queen Serenity "I'm sorry for taking it, I never meant to..."  
  
"I know you didn't darling." Neo Queen Serenity smiled as the familiar warmth of the   
Ginzuishou washed over her. She had really missed it.  
  
Setsuna coughed subtley, indicating that she would like to hurry things along.  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to leave before I pollute the timeline even more." Neo Queen   
Serenity shot a look at Setsuna before continuing "But before I go, I have something for   
each of you." A small pink compact and an envelope appeared in her hands. She gave the   
compact to Chibi Usa "Small Lady, you've proven yourself to have the courage of a   
soldier, so now I'm letting you begin your training. Say the words 'Moon Prism Power   
Make Up' to transform, and listen to everything Usagi says, after all..." She winked at   
Usagi "She is the legendary Sailor Moon."  
  
Usagi blushed at this while Chibi Usa held up her transformation broch reverently.  
  
"Um... this is just a letter I wrote for you Usagi..." Neo Queen Serenity said hesitantly as   
she offered the envelope to Usagi "It pretty much says what I already told you... only   
more eloquently." She shrugged apologetically "I was going to have Small Lady give it   
to you since we really weren't supposed to meet."  
  
"Thankyou." Usagi said as she gratefully accepted the envelope.  
  
"Well, you two had better get home, I know mama, papa and even Shingo have missed   
you, Usagi, and I have a sneaky suspicion that mama will be making her special lemon   
pie." Neo Queen Serenity smiled brightly at her daughter and past self.  
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" Usagi asked uncertainly.  
  
"Usagi, one day you'll learn a wonderful thing about being Queen. Anything you say is   
okay, just is. Now get going!" She practically shooed them on their way.  
  
Watching their retreating backs, Setsuna sighed "I can't believe you altered the past by   
making your mother bake a pie..."  
  
A sad expression covered Neo Queen Serenity's features as she watched Usagi getting   
further and further away "Making sure she gets her favourite dessert is the least I could   
do... I came so close to warning her..."  
  
"If you had, then the consequences would have been dire." Setsuna said in a grave voice.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity sighed "I know... Let's go home."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Well, after a mostly happy chapter, the last few lines should give an   
indication of what's to come.  
Sorry I didn't really get inside Usagi's head this chapter, and I ignored Mamoru   
completely! That will be rectified soon enough, rest assured.  
Where was King Endymion, you ask? Well someone has to stick around and run Crystal   
Tokyo. Besides, he's in the doghouse with Neo Queen Serenity. Put yourself in her shoes:   
the kingdom you sacrificed so much to create is practically destroyed, you've been   
trapped inside a giant crystal, you're daughter has fled to the past. And what does your   
husband do with his time? Send nightmares to his past self encouraging him to break up   
with your past self! He's getting no action for at least a month!  
And please keep reviewing! Even though all the nice reviews of late are making my head   
swell to dangerous proportions, I just can't get enough of them! Besides, I'm being good   
and getting chapters out promptly, I think that deserves a little ego padding. 


	10. Birth of a New Soldier! Good Luck Chibi ...

Author Notes: This chapter is pretty short, the reason being that I wanted to end the   
chapter on the last scene, and there weren't any more scenes I could fit in before it. I'll try   
and get the next one out soon to make up for it.  
I get inside Mamoru's head a little this chapter, but I've decided not to do any major   
introspection for Usagi, at least for now. It's far more interesting to only write what Usagi   
shows on the surface, since that's what she wants her family and friends to see. She's   
busily bottling everything up inside, but we all know that never ends well...  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 9  
Birth of a New Soldier! Good Luck Chibi Moon!  
  
"We're home!" Chibi Usa announced loudly as she and Usagi entered the Tsukino   
household.  
  
"Hello," Ikkuko stepped into the hallway before stopping short "Oh, Usagi! I'm glad   
you're home, you made it just in time for dinner. Did you have fun this week?" She   
asked, referring to Usagi's stay with fictional relatives which had been implanted in her   
consciousness by Chibi Usa.  
  
Usagi shuddered. She most certainly had not had any fun over the previous week. But   
her happiness at seeing her mother overrode that "I'm glad to be back, mama!" Usagi   
darted forward and hugged her mother. "I want you to know that I love you." She said   
earnestly. In fact, many times Usagi had wanted to tell her parents, and even her brother   
that, for fear that she might die as Sailor Moon, but always she refrained in case they   
thought it was odd.  
  
Right now she didn't care.  
  
Ikkuko smiled happily at her daughter "I love you too sweetie! I guess you must have   
missed us?" 'It's times like this that make all the troubles of motherhood worthwhile...'   
she thought, looking at her daughter so obviously pleased to be home.  
  
"You can say that again." Usagi agreed as she let go Ikkuko.  
  
Chibi Usa couldn't help but smile at the pair. Then another self reproaching thought   
entered her head 'A while ago I would have probably tried to ruin the moment by   
mentioning a failed test or something... I can't believe I never recognised Usagi as my   
mama before...' While she had only found out just before Usagi was kidnapped, seeing   
Usagi and Neo Queen Serenity together earlier that day had really driven it home 'I'm   
such an idiot!' she thought, recalling all the evidence which pointed to Usagi and the   
Queen being one and the same.  
  
"Is something wrong Chibi Usa?" Ikkuko noticed the child looking a bit unhappy.  
  
"No, nothing!" Chibi Usa said, plastering a smile over her face.  
  
"She's been out of sorts all week." Ikkuko whispered conspiratorily to Usagi "I think   
she's been missing her Usagi-oneechan."  
  
Chibi Usa certainly wasn't going to disagree with that assesment "I have missed you."   
She said simply, not going into any more detail for obvious reasons.  
  
"Oh, I better check on dinner, I don't want to burn it!" Ikkuko sounded mortified at the   
prospect as she dashed back into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi and Chibi Usa both walked into the living room where Shingo was playing the   
Sailor Moon video game and Kenji was trying to read the paper over all the noise coming   
from the game.  
  
"Hello papa!" Usagi went over and gave her father a hug as he set down the newspaper.  
  
"Uh... hello Usagi!" Kenji replied stiffly, not being as used to physical displays of   
affection as his wife was. "How have you been?"  
  
A shadow seemed to pass over Usagi's face, but she quickly brushed it off and replaced it   
with a more cheerful expression "I'm fine!" She lied before going over to Shingo "How's   
my favourite little brother?" She gave him a hug as well.  
  
"Aaaah!! Get off!!" Shingo cried as Usagi inadvertantly caused him to lose control   
"Baka Usagi! Look what you did!" He pointed accusingly at the tv where a pixellated   
Sailor Moon was crying next to the words 'Game Over' "I was on the last level too..." He   
complained bitterly.  
  
"Well I missed you too." Usagi said in a slightly miffed tone, but she really couldn't be   
angry. Shingo was just acting the way he normally did, and Usagi badly needed some   
normalcy right now.  
  
Luna had by now entered the living room to see what all the commotion was. Her eyes lit   
up on seeing Usagi safe and sound, but unable to talk in front of her family, she settled   
for meowing happily.  
  
"Well at least Luna missed me!" Usagi said pointedly to Shingo "Didn't you Luna?" She   
picked up the aforementioned black cat and began stroking her stomach.  
  
Now Luna, like any cat, enjoys a good belly stroking, but on the other hand, it is terribly   
undignified for a 'Royal Advisor' so she normally threatened Usagi with her claws when   
she tried to get too familiar. 'I think I'll let her off this time... besides, it feels sooo good!'   
she thought deleriously as Usagi's fingers worked their magic.  
  
Kenji coughed before speaking to Usagi "Usagi, that young man was round earlier today   
asking for you." His tone made it clear he did not approve of said young man.  
  
Uasgi froze up, since she knew exactly who her father was talking about. "I... I'll see him   
some other time..." She stammered feverishly as she felt all the pain and betrayal she had   
been bottling up all day rise to the surface. "Um... I have to use the bathroom." She   
excused herself before her family saw her crying.  
  
Everyone apart from Luna was rather puzzled at her reaction, though Chibi Usa was   
remembering how Usagi had responded that morning when they were at Rei's and the   
subject of Mamo-chan came up. She gave Luna a quizzical look, but the cat was only   
staring sadly at the door Usagi had departed by, and failed to notice Chibi Usa's   
questioning glance.  
  
"I wonder if that young man has been bothering Usagi?" Kenji wondered aloud, a   
definite edge of fatherly protectiveness in his voice.  
  
"Hah!" Shingo scoffed at this "It's more likely that she's been bothering him! I can't   
understand how baka Usagi could get such a cool guy..."  
  
Ikkuko had now come in to summon her family to dinner and overheard this exchange "I   
don't know what you two are talking about! Honestly, Mamoru-kun seems very well   
mannered, and Shingo..." She rounded on her youngest child "You shouldn't say such   
things about your big sister."  
  
Both Tsukino men mumbled apologies at the woman who provided food for them.  
  
Lecture over, Ikkuko remembered what she had come in for "Well, dinner's ready, come   
and get it."  
  
Everyone went into the kitchen except Chibi Usa and Luna, who waited for Usagi. After   
a minute, she appeared "Is dinner ready?" She asked, sounding and looking completely   
normal.  
  
"Yes, come on before everyone else eats it all." Chibi Usa said, slightly impatiently.  
  
The two went to join their family in the kitchen, while Luna just watched them go, a sad   
expression on her features.  
  
***  
  
Mamoru paced his apartment endlessly, one word repeating through his mind: 'Baka,   
baka, baka, baka!' For he surely had to be an idiot to ruin things with the one person who   
made his life worth living.  
  
And not for the first time either. Whether he was breaking up with her to protect her from   
the certain death his dreams predicted, he was having sex with an evil entity which had   
posessed her unwilling body.  
  
Whoever coined the phrase 'You always hurt the one you love.' most certainly had been   
thinking of one Chiba Mamoru.  
  
'Baka, baka, baka, baka!'  
  
After the disastrous encounter with Rei and the others at Hikawa Shrine, he had searched   
everywhere for his Usako, even going to her home, despite the hostile reception he had   
recieved from her father the last time he went. Luckily her mother had answered the   
door, and Ikkuko was a lot less overprotective. But of course, she had stuck to the story   
of Usagi's visiting fictional relatives in Nerima.  
  
Why they had chosen Nerima escaped him completely, since it was only a short bus ride   
from Juuban, surely it would have made more sense to claim she was visiting relatives in   
another city?  
  
Oh, but he was getting distracted from his moping now. 'Baka, baka, baka, baka!' his   
thoughts echoed relentlessly.  
  
The worst thing was, he didn't have a clue how he could possibly apologise for the   
terrible wrong he did her. If what Dark Serenity had said was true, then it was likely that   
Usagi would never be able to forgive him.  
  
He really didn't think he could live with that.  
  
'She'll have to go home at some point... maybe I could change into Tuxedo Kamen and   
go in through her bedroom window tonight...' he thought optimistically, before angrily   
scrubbing that idea 'After what you did to her?! That would scare the living daylights out   
of the poor girl!'  
  
'Baka, baka, baka, baka!'  
  
"What can I do to make it right?!" He demanded loudly, uncaring if his neighbours   
heard.  
  
The walls of his apartment held no answer.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi... is something wrong between you and Mamo-chan?" Chibi Usa asked hesitantly   
as she, Usagi and Luna all sat together in Usagi's bedroom.  
  
"N-no! Nothing's wrong! Why would you think that?!" Usagi's voice was several octaves   
higher than normal as she tried to reassure Chibi Usa.  
  
"Well, you act weird whenever he gets mentioned, and you left the shrine before he could   
come round to see you. And last night the girls were acting weird towards him after you   
fell asleep." Chibi Usa counted off all the relevant points.  
  
"W-well n-nothings wrong!" Usagi stammered as she tried to come up with a change of   
subject "Hey, Chibi Usa, why don't you try out your new henshin?" She asked. In truth,   
she was quite curious about it anyway.  
  
"Okay!" Chibi Usa didn't need to be told twice, this was a dream come true for her after   
all. 'Far better to be a soldier for love and justive than just a dumb old princess' was her   
line of thinking. "Are you sure this is okay in here?" She asked as she took out the   
transformation broch.  
  
"Sure! I did my first henshin in this very room." Usagi said, glad to be on a safe topic.  
  
"Only because you wouldn't believe it was real." Luna sniffed.  
  
"Well excuse me for not being used to having talking cats appear in my room and tell me   
I'm supposed to be some sort of fighter against the evil. It was rather odd from my   
perspective you know." Usagi argued good naturedly.  
  
"Okay, here I go!" Chibi Usa held up the compact "Moon Prism Power... Make Up!!" In   
a swirl of pink light, Chibi Usa became Sailor Chibi Moon! "Well, how do I look?"  
  
Usagi and Luna both stared at her open mouthed.  
  
"What, is it that impressive?" Chibi Moon smirked, pleased at getting such a reaction.  
  
Usagi abruptly burst into loud laughter, while Luna sweatdropped.  
  
"Huh? What's so funny?" Asked a now worried Chibi Moon.  
  
"Look in the mirror..." Usagi gasped out inbetween giggles.  
  
Chibi Moon did as told, then drew in her breath sharply, filled with horror at what she   
saw "It... It's pink!!" She yelled "Everything's pink!! I thought I would look like Sailor   
Moon, but I just look like some sort of... pink...pinky thing! This is terrible!!"  
  
"No... it's... it's cute! You're a kawai little soldier for love and justice!" Usagi said, not   
sure herself if she was being serious or just making fun of the girl.  
  
"How will I ever threaten monsters if I look like this..." Chibi Moon bemoaned her fate "I   
better have some really powerful attacks..."  
  
"Well you can't test them out in here." Usagi said firmly "My first attack was the tiara   
and it could destroy youma easily. It probably wouldn't do the walls any favours."  
  
Chibi Moon let her henshin fade "Luna, do you know why it's pink? It can't be just   
because of my hair can it? Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Mars have different hair colours   
compared to their fuku." She looked at the cat with pleading eyes, as if she had the power   
to give her fuku a better colour scheme.  
  
"Uh... The fuku colour is based on the colour associated with the planet. I don't know   
where the colour scheme for Sailor Moon came from, so I can't tell you why yours is   
pink... It could be because you're a soldier in training... maybe when you finish training   
you'll get a better colour scheme..." Luna hoped that would placate the girl.  
  
"I hope so." Chibi Usa sat down and folded her arms, a sullen expression on her face.  
  
"Never mind, Chibi Usa. Anyway, it's time for bed." Usagi stretched out and yawned   
before going to get her pajamas.  
  
"Okay, good night Usagi!" Chibi Usa said cheerfully as she left to go to her own room.  
  
Usagi watched her go sadly, she had been hoping that Chibi Usa would want to sleep   
with her. 'I suppose that means she feels confident that I won't disappear...' Usagi thought   
as she got changed then turned her light off.  
  
"Usagi..." Luna began gently, "Do you want to talk about... what happened?" She hoped   
that Usagi would be more talkative with Chibi Usa out the room.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Usagi said hollowly as she got under the blanket.  
  
"Usagi... it's not right to bottle things up like this. And it's not like you either! You really   
should get your feelings out into the open."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Luna. Just leave it will you. Please." Usagi said shakily.  
  
Luna could see that Usagi was uncomfortable with being pushed like this "Okay Usagi...   
but please remember that I'm here if you want to talk. Everyone is worried about you."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes before Usagi spoke "Luna... why do you wish I was   
more like the princess from the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"What?" Luna was caught off guard by this change in topic "What are you talking about   
Usagi?"  
  
"You always compare me to Princess Serenity, and I'm never good enough." Usagi said   
sadly.  
  
Luna was now recalling her conversation with Minako from earlier in the day, and was   
getting rather worried "But you are Princess Serenity, Usagi-chan." she said, hoping that   
would satisfy her.  
  
It didn't. "I'm the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. I'm Tsukino Usagi, child of Kenji   
and Ikkuko. I've lived as a normal girl in Tokyo for fourteen years." She sighed bitterly   
"Princess Serenity was royalty on the Moon, she had the best of everything, and wanted   
for nothing. I'm just a regular girl who has to live up to that despite having none of the   
benefits she enjoyed." Usagi paused for a long moment "Sometimes I hate Princess   
Serenity."  
  
"B-but Princess Serenity is a part of you Usagi-chan!" Luna protested, now very worried   
at the direction of this conversation.  
  
Usagi sat upright to glare at the foot of the bed where Luna was "So is Dark Serenity!!"   
She almost yelled "If it had been Princess Serenity that had taken over my body, would   
you have minded?"  
  
Luna was shocked. And also filled with a growing sense of horror as she realised Usagi   
was right. She probably wouldn't have given a second thought to Usagi if it meant she   
could have her 'perfect princess'. But there is no such thing as a 'perfect princess', even   
Luna knew that. "Usagi... " She said, choosing her words carefully, knowing that one   
misstep could destroy any trust she had earned from her young charge "Princess Serenity   
was not perfect. She wasn't really smarter than you, she just had a better education. If she   
was more graceful it was because she was trained to be. You are exactly the person she   
would have been if she had grown up in more normal circumstances. She had your kind   
and pure heart. She was sometimes reckless and disobedient... and there were times when   
she skipped out on her studies."   
  
Luna could now see Usagi was smiling slightly in the darkness "Usagi, you and the   
princess are one and the same. Your experiences have made you different, but the core of   
your soul is identical. I don't know what Dark Serenity was, but Princess Serenity IS   
you. You can't have one without the other, so it would be impossible for her to just   
appear and take over you. And I know that she would be incapable of such an act even if   
it were possible. Just as you would refuse to place your own life above another."  
  
Usagi sniffed "That was beautiful Luna... I knew none of the girls would have placed   
Princess Serenity above me, but I was really worried about you... I feel a lot better now."  
  
Luna padded up to the head of the bed so Usagi could see her better "Usagi, you should   
never denigrate yourself. I know I have been hard on you, but it's only because I truly   
believe in you."  
  
"Thankyou Luna." Usagi leaned down and gave Luna a short hug. Normally Luna   
objected to such treatment, but in this case she let it slide.  
  
***  
  
Hotaru's dreams were frequently of the macabre sort. It was an unfortunate consequence   
of both the soldier of destruction and an evil daimon inhabiting the same body. When she   
was not dreaming of the Silence, she would have dreams of the nightmarish creatures   
inhabiting the strange realm of Tau Ceti.  
  
But for once she was not dreaming of such disturbing images.  
  
A full moon hung massively in the sky, seeming so close that Hotaru felt sure she could   
reach it if she tried hard enough. But that was of secondary importance.  
  
A figure stood atop a huge crystalline mound in the foreground. She was wearing a white   
dress with an exageratted bow on the back which almost gave her the effect of having   
butterfly wings. Her long silvery blonde hair was done up in two long ponytails which   
streamed out behind her on an ethereal breeze. She had her hands clasped over her chest   
as if in prayer, and radiated such unearthly beauty that Hotaru almost felt ashamed to   
look at her, in case she dirtied the vision before her with her unworthy eyes.  
  
"I am the person who embraces everything."  
  
Her voice was the voice of someone who had endured great pain and suffered hardships,   
and yet refused to bow to them. It was a voice that exemplified hope.  
  
Without conscious thought, Hotaru moved closer.  
  
The bow on her back seemed to disintegrate into nothingness, but as it did, two   
majestically feathered wings unfurled themselves from her back. Hotaru could now see   
that she had her eyes closed and her head slightly bowed, as if she really was praying.   
She also was wearing an elegant golden tiara, inset with several red jewels on her head.  
  
Suddenly, she extended her arms and arched her head backwards. Billions of tiny lights   
danced across her form while an ornate staff appeared in her hands. As the lights passed   
over her, she was no longer wearing the dress, but what looked like a sailor fuku. Her   
wings had now become smaller and more stylised.  
  
"And I was a soldier born from love for all."  
  
She turned to face Hotaru and opened her eyes, a beatific smile on her lips.  
  
"Eternal."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Don't worry, Neherenia and Galaxia won't be showing up prematurely - I   
don't want to screw things up that much. I'll try and have the next chapter up by the   
weekend, and the 'new plot element' will be showing up to make things worse for our   
favourite heroine.  
Until then, please review. Please! 


	11. Don't Die Usagi! Dark Serenity Lives!

Author Notes: Funnily enough I don't really have anything to say right now, I just don't   
like leaving this space blank...  
Oh well, thankyou everyone who reviewed! Your continued support is very much   
appreciated.  
Ho hum... oh well, on with the story!  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 10  
Don't Die Usagi! Dark Serenity Lives!  
  
Luna cracked an eye open to be greeted by the morning sunshine streaming through the   
window onto Usagi's bed. She stretched herself out langruously before padding up to the   
head of the bed where Usagi slept.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Wake up!" Luna attempted to rouse her young princess from her slumber.  
  
"What the hell is it Luna?! I've only just gotten to sleep!" Usagi spoke with   
uncharacteristic harshness as she got up.  
  
Luna was stunned speechless at Usagi's tone, and it took her a moment to recover   
"You've been asleep for over eight hours Usagi-chan. It's time for school." She spoke   
gently, unused to such a display of temper, since normally Usagi would just roll over and   
give false assurances that she would be up in five minutes.  
  
"What are you talking about, my head's barely touched the..." She noticed the sun   
shining brightly in through her window "... pillow..." She finished lamely. "What's going   
on? It was night a minute ago..." Usagi was now speaking in her more normal tone of   
voice, albeit a bit confused.  
  
"You slept like a log after we finished talking last night." Luna supplied, still a little   
wary. 'I can't believe Usagi said 'hell!'' she thought.  
  
"Well I don't feel rested..." Usagi complained as she stretched and yawned. Then sudden   
realisation hit her "Oh! Luna, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that!" She nervously   
scratched the back of her head "I guess I'm just feeling a little cranky today..."  
  
"Uh... think nothing of it, Usagi-chan. After what you've been through, a little testiness   
would be perfectly understandable." Luna said, trying to rationalise Usagi's behaviour to   
herself as well.  
  
"No, I shouldn't talk to you or anyone else like that. I'm sorry." Usagi said sincerely.   
"There's no excuse."  
  
"No, really, I understand and it's okay." Luna protested, not wanting Usagi to get too   
hung up over simple morning crankiness.  
  
"Well... if you're sure..." Usagi said uncertainly before changing the topic "I may as well   
get ready to face the day."  
  
And with that she got up and prepared for school. Amazingly, she had actually gotten up   
in time to enjoy breakfast with the rest of her family, and it was a good thing too since   
she really needed energy from food since sleep had proven less than restful.  
  
"We're off!" Usagi and Chibi Usa both called out as they left the house.  
  
The pair walked along the same route to their respective schools, Chibi Usa taking the   
opportunity to fill Usagi in on what had happened over the past week with the new   
enemy that had appeared. Usagi for her part was glad that her friends had been able to   
handle things without her.  
  
They reached a junction and Usagi began to go round the corner while Chibi Usa was   
walking straight on. "What are you doing Usagi? Your school is in this direction as well   
isn't it?" The child questioned.  
  
"Ah... I think this way might be quicker! And you know how I'm always late so..." Usagi   
trailed off, shrugging her shoulders "You just carry on. I'll pick you up after school   
okay!" And with that, she was off down a street which most certainly was not a faster   
route to Juuban Junior High.  
  
Chibi Usa shrugged her shoulders at Usagi's weirdness and carried on walking. After a   
few minutes she bumped (though not literally) into Mamoru. "Mamo-chan!" She cried   
out happily, latching onto the hapless college student.  
  
"Ohayou Chibi Usa-chan." Mamoru greeted her while looking around the street in a   
distracted fashion "Is Usagi not up yet?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes she is, she was walking me to school but went a different way 'cause she said it was   
a quicker way to her school." Chibi Usa said, rather confused at Usagi's behaviour   
herself.  
  
Mamoru frowned at this. Usagi's normal route was most definitely the fastest way from   
her house to her school.  
  
Chibi Usa looked up at him and remembered her aborted conversation with Usagi about   
Mamo-chan from the previous night. "Mamo-chan... is there something wrong between   
you and Usagi?" She asked, hoping he would prove less evasive.  
  
"Uh..." Mamoru was unsure how to answer her. He didn't even bother toying with the   
idea of telling the truth, it was out of the question in Chibi Usa's case. "Nothing's   
wrong..." He said less than convincingly "I have to go." He swiftly departed down the   
way Chibi Usa had come.  
  
Chibi Usa watched him go with a frown. Something was most definitely up between her   
future parents.  
  
***  
  
Usagi arrived a little bit early for her classes, and took her usual seat. The class was   
already nearly full, but Usagi just tuned out all the conversations she could hear. Most   
people were complaining about the lack of television reception due to some 'unscheduled   
maintainance' on Tokyo Tower. It took her a moment to realise when someone was   
talking to her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Naru waved her hand in front of Usagi's glazed expression.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi started and looked up to see who was talking to her "Naru-chan!" She   
smiled at her friend "Ohayou gozaimes."  
  
"Good morning to you too Usagi-chan. Did you enjoy your week staying with 'relatives   
in Nerima'?" Naru asked, knowing full well that Usagi had no relatives outside of her   
parents and brother.  
  
"It was okay..." Usagi said non-commitally, not wanting to be drawn on the subject.  
  
Naru noticed Usagi's recaltricance and decided not to probe further. She had a pretty   
good idea of what had kept Usagi from school lately. 'Though it is odd that Sailor Moon   
hasn't been mentioned in any of the news stories about the Sailor Senshi...' she thought.  
  
Before either of them could come up with another subject to talk about, Haruna-sensei   
entered the classroom and promptly pretended to faint upon seeing Usagi was early. No   
one found it especially funny, but the whole class laughed since a happy Haruna-sensei   
was a far more lenient teacher than she would be otherwise.  
  
As the day wore on, Usagi found it increasingly difficult to concentrate, not only was she   
feeling unusually tired, but her head was throbbing painfully. She was all too relieved   
when lunch arrived and she left the classroom to eat outside with Ami and Makoto as she   
usually did.  
  
As she exited the classroom, she saw her friends exiting their own and called out to them.   
They both eagerly returned her greeting and the trio went out to eat their lunch.  
  
"How are you feeling Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked as a neutral conversation starter,   
remembering how Usagi had been reluctant to discuss her ordeal with Rei.  
  
"Hungry!" Usagi replied as she wolfed down her lunch as only she can. The others were   
barely half done when she was finished.  
  
"Um.. okay..." Ami murmered as she watched Usagi's rapid eating with barely concealed   
amazement. That was fast even for Usagi, "How are you feeling now Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Still hungry." Usagi said, eyeing up her friends' lunches. "I didn't realise how hungry I   
was until I started eating..." She was starting to feel a lot better, not only was she more   
energised but the pain in her head was now barely noticable.  
  
"Er... you can have some of mine if you want..." Makoto offered some of her obento   
lunch to the bottomless pit that Usagi had become.  
  
"Thankyou!" Usagi said, practically inhaling the proffered food.  
  
"So, how were things at home yesterday Usagi?" Ami asked, hoping to get the subject off   
of food.  
  
"Mama made her special lemon pie... I could really go for some of that right now   
actually..." Usagi trailed off as she imagined tasting some of that delicious treat.   
"Mmmm...."  
  
"How were things with your family?" Ami tried again valiantly.  
  
Usagi at last seemed to calm down from her food mania "It was good to see them... even   
Shingo." She smiled slightly "Luna was a little..." Usagi never finished the sentence as   
she started swaying dizzily "What's happening?" She clutched a hand to her temple as the   
headache she had endured all morning came back with a vengeance. Letting out a pain   
filled gasp, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted dead away.  
  
"Usagi!!" Makoto was by her side in an instant "What's wrong?!" She recieved no   
answer from the unconscious girl so she turned to Ami "Ami, what happened?"  
  
Ami quickly went into analytical mode, even though she was petrified inside. "Her pulse   
is very high." She announced as she felt Usagi's wrist. Taking a quick look around to   
make sure no one was looking, she activated her computer visor and scanned Usagi.  
  
"Well?" A panic stricken Makoto demanded.  
  
Ami gasped "Her energy... it's like she's using the Ginzuishou... it's dropping so fast, but I   
can't detect the Silver Crystal's energy signature."  
  
The colour drained from Makoto's features. "What does this mean?" She asked, even   
though she suspected she knew, she was hoping Ami would have some brilliant solution.  
  
"If this doesn't stop... she'll be dead before the day ends..."  
  
Makoto's jaw hung open for a moment in complete shock at having it summed up so   
succinctly "What can we do?!" She demanded, cradling Usagi's unconscious form closer.  
  
Ami was desperately running through possible solutions in her head. She could come up   
with none that she was certain would work, but one which might "If all of the senshi pool   
their energy into her then it might stop it... or it might just slow it down..."  
  
"We have to try!" Makoto said firmly as she took out her communicator and contacted   
Rei and Minako.  
  
"What is it?" Rei whispered. Her school had just finished lunch and she was in class.  
  
"I'm here." Minako said at normal volume, her school was also on it's lunch break.  
  
"Something's happened to Usagi. Both of you get to my house right away! We all need to   
be there if we can save her." Makoto said urgently.  
  
Both Rei and Minako nodded their assent, and Makoto was sure they would both be able   
to get out of school no matter what happened.  
  
"Ami, I'm taking her to my house, you go get Chibi Usa. She should be there as well."   
Makoto said.  
  
Ami scrunched up her courage. Makoto and Rei were not going to like this, but she was   
sure it was the right thing to do. "I'll get Mamoru-san as well."  
  
"What?!" Makoto hissed, she had already stood up, carrying Usagi in her arms.  
  
"He has a right to be there. He will definitely be able to help." Ami argued.  
  
"Mamoru" Makoto said the name like a curse "Lost any right to do anything for Usagi   
after having sex with that... that thing!"  
  
"Please! He might make the difference between life and death." Ami pleaded.  
  
Makoto swore under her breath. "Fine, do what you want. But hurry!" And with that she   
ran off to transform into Sailor Jupiter so she could reach her house faster.  
  
Ami likewise found a secluded place to transform into Sailor Mercury so she could find   
Chibi Usa and Mamoru faster.  
  
***  
  
Makoto gently set Usagi down on her couch, and then proceeded to pace her apartment   
feeling completely impotent. "Hurry up everyone..." She begged any gods that were   
listening for her friends to arrive before it was too late.  
  
Her prayers were answered by a knock on the door. She quickly opened it to let a freshly   
detransformed Rei in. "What's happened? Where is she?" Rei said breathlessly.  
  
"She's on the couch. We don't know what happened, but her energy is dropping fast. Ami   
says she'll be dead by the end of the day if we don't do something!"  
  
Just as she finished her explanation, Sailor Venus leapt down from the rooftop and   
detransformed. "I heard what you said. What can we do?" Minako asked, worry evident   
in her features.  
  
"Ami says if we all channel our power into her then it might stop it." Makoto led the pair   
to the couch where Usagi lay, breathing shallowly and twitching slightly.  
  
"Usagi!" Both Rei and Minako ran over to kneel by their princess.  
  
"Hurry up Ami... please..." Makoto pleaded, at this point uncaring if her friend brought   
Mamoru with her.  
  
After a few tension filled minutes the front door opened and three figures burst in.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi Usa cried out as she ran over to Usagi, looking to her as an actual   
mother figure in a time of crisis.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru joined his future daughter with his love, praying he could make a   
difference.  
  
"What is *he* doing here?" Rei didn't even bother addressing Mamoru, pointing the   
question at Ami.  
  
"I thought he could help. Focus on the real problem Rei." Ami said acidly, worry over   
Usagi was making her in no mood to deal with anything else.  
  
Mamoru for his part just ignored their bickering, instead focusing entirely on his Usako.  
  
"What can we do?" Chibi Usa looked pleadingly at the girls through tear strained eyes.  
  
Before Ami could outline her plan, Usagi's eyes fluttered open. "Minna..." She   
whispered, looking at her friends.  
  
Ami stopped short. From what her computer said, Usagi should practically be in a coma   
at this point. Activating the visor again, she scanned Usagi and saw that her energy was   
rapidly climbing to normal, and her pulse was at the sedate pace of a person who was   
relaxing.  
  
Usagi sat up and yawned. "What's going on?"  
  
"You were dying!" Ami blurted out "But now you're fine? I don't understand!"  
  
"I was so scared!" Chibi Usa sobbed into Usagi's school uniform.  
  
"Hey, it's okay Chibi Usa-chan. I'm alright now..." Usagi cradled the childs head before   
she suddenly locked eyes with Mamoru's. "Mamo-chan..." She whispered, a turbulent   
mix of emotions bubbling to the surface.  
  
"Usako... we need to talk..." Mamoru said, silently begging her not to turn away from   
him.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Yes I suppose we do..."  
  
Minako coughed delicately and began shepherding all the girls out of the apartment to   
leave Usagi and Mamoru to discuss their feelings in private.  
  
"I don't understand... how could she recover like that?" Ami wondered again as she stood   
outside with the other senshi and Chibi Usa.  
  
"Something is going on between Usagi and Mamo-chan isn't there?" Chibi Usa   
demanded, recent events having proven that beyond a doubt to her.  
  
"Yes, but it's none of our business." Minako said firmly, giving Rei and Makoto hard   
looks.  
  
***  
  
"Usako, I know I must have hurt you deeply by what I did, and there is no excuse to   
defend myself. But please believe I didn't mean to hurt you... You mean everything to   
me... but I let my attraction to you get the better of me when you weren't yourself... I am   
sorry..." Mamoru spoke earnestly as he held Usagi's gaze.  
  
Usagi let out a pain wracked sigh "I just don't understand how you could do it Mamo-  
chan... Surely you knew she wasn't me..."  
  
"I thought she was you... I thought you were confused..." Mamoru tried to explain his   
actions.  
  
"You called her Serenity." Usagi spoke with a hollow, dead voice, her emotions were so   
raw she couldn't even properly express them.  
  
Mamoru winced, she had him there. "You... she... was acting like Princess Serenity, I   
thought you were reliving memories of your previous life."  
  
"I just don't understand why you did it, even if you thought... she... was me. I love you   
Mamo-chan." She gave him a wan smile "Even now I still love you... but I'm too young   
for us to do... stuff... like that yet." Usagi blushed slightly as she finished speaking.  
  
Mamoru had to restrain from pointing out that she certainly hadn't seemed inexperienced   
that night. He also had to restrain himself from whooping with joy when she said she still   
loved him. "Usako, I love you more than anything... more than I ever thought I could   
love anything. And I know you're too young right now, but you are also very beautiful...   
when it looked like you wanted me... it was hard to say no."  
  
Usagi felt a momentary flush of pride at his acknowledgment of her looks. But the pain   
she felt was still very fresh "Mamo-chan... I could forgive you if you tried to kill me...   
but I don't feel ready for things to go back to normal right now... I just need some time."   
She looked at him with pleading eyes "Can you understand that?"  
  
"I understand... I'm just glad I still have hope." Mamoru smiled at her. He was amazed   
that she found it in her heart to forgive him, and once again marvelled at the angel the   
fates had bestowed on someone as unworthy as him. "I'll go now..." He got up to leave.  
  
"Goodbye Mamo-chan... " Usagi watched him go, surprised that she was now feeling a   
whole lot better for getting things out into the open with him.  
  
***  
  
"So close!" Dark Serenity's voice was filled with frustration as it echoed round her little   
prison in the recesses of Usagi's mind.  
  
She was not entirely disheartened, her efforts had severely weakened the barrier which   
had her sealed as a prisoner in Usagi's body. Her next attempt would likely succeed, and   
if it didn't, then there was always the next. She could afford to be patient.  
  
"I just don't understand how that child is able to nullify me..." She wondered,   
remembering how she had been unable to even touch the barrier when Chibi Usa was   
around, and how she had been thrown back when Chibi Usa arrived just as she was about   
to succeed. She surmised it was some sort of mother-daughter bond, though how that was   
possible when the daughter technically shouldn't exist yet was beyond her.  
  
"Yes, there will be a next time."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Next chapter will be out sometime over the next week. Look forward to   
Haruka and Minako's first date!  
Here's a little reader poll - Who thinks Dark Serenity can be reformed? The answer has   
been decided upon by me, but I'm obviously not going to spoil you by telling. I'm just   
curious to see what people think. 


	12. Haruka and Minako's Hot Date!

Author Notes:Well, the consensus says that Usagi and Dark Serenity should merge into   
one stronger being. Though there is some demand for Dark Serenity just being killed, but   
strangely no one believes that she can become good. Kind of surprising since this is   
Sailor Moon.  
Anyway, I know I said I would ignore all my other stories until the talismans appeared in   
this one, but that's still some way off and I really want to write other things right now. I   
actually already did a DBZ fic a few days ago, but it only took about half an hour. Is it   
just me or is DBZ fandom really scary? Seriously, the author notes and reviews over   
there are filled with people claiming ownership of the characters and they're all like 'Sic   
em Veggie-chan!' or 'Hahaha Trunks is all mine!' - it's just kinda freaky.  
Anyway, I've posted the first chapter of 'Konnichiwa Okasan' already, and I'll probably   
do a few more chapters of that before coming back to 'Dark Serenity'.  
I'm also sorry to say that 'Moonlit Destiny' has been canned. Sorry, but it's my own fault   
for posting something when I hadn't decided on the overall story arc (admittedly that's   
what I did with this story, but not everything works out).  
Oooh, I also have a little mini-rant. I was lurking around the ASMR message board (I   
can't post because it won't let me sign in for some reason) when I came across a sailor   
moon fanfic competition (I forgot the exact website it was on. Probably best if I keep   
quiet anyway). It was basically a chance for authors to submit stories to win some sort of   
award and gain recognition, that kinda thing. Anyway, under the rules section it said 'No   
Gay (yuri or yaoi) fics.'  
Have these people ever seen Sailor Moon?  
Seriously, that eliminates any fic with Haruka, Michiru, Kunzite, Zoicite or Fish Eye. I   
know what you're thinking: 'Surely they just meant no explicit homosexuality?' Nope,   
there was already a rule saying 'No Hentai/Lemon fics.' which would have adequately   
covered explicit gayness, but no, they went out of their way to deny any references to   
homosexuality, but any fic with the above characters would surely contain at least some   
small reference to their lifestyle? And if it doesn't then it smacks of very shallow   
characterisation by the author.  
Anyway, rant over, I'll just leave now so you can read the damn story you came here for   
in the first place.  
Enjoy.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 11  
Haruka and Minako's Hot Date!  
  
Usagi was not a happy bunny. While she could hardly be considered a fan of school, she   
would much rather be there than stuck in Makoto's apartment being subjected to every   
concievable test a certain blue haired genius could think of.  
  
The fact that Makoto was quite willing to cook anything she wanted softened the blow a   
bit, but not that much.  
  
"Ami-chan... you're probably missing out on a whole lot of learning, not to mention the   
damage your attendance record must be taking." Usagi tried valiantly to get her friend to   
give up.  
  
Alas she was having none of it. "I'm several months ahead of the rest of the class in   
everything, and one afternoon off won't hurt me that much." Ami said dismissively as she   
tapped a few keys on her mini supercomputer "But I need to find out what happened to   
you back there."  
  
"I fainted, plain and simple." Usagi shrugged "Probably from eating too fast or   
something."  
  
"Usagi, you nearly died!" Ami snapped, causing Usagi to cringe away from her. Noticing   
her reaction, Ami composed herself a bit "Sorry, but it did seem like you were dying, and   
there didn't seem to be any realistic way to save you. I don't know how you recovered   
this time, but next time you might not be so lucky."  
  
"Fine, test away." Usagi slumped back in the couch, accepting her fate with as much   
decorum as she could muster, which wasn't much. Her nerves were still shot from talking   
to Mamoru, though it had went a lot better than she had anticipated, a very large part of   
her was still uncertain if things would ever return to normal between them.  
  
She was surprised no one had pumped her for information about their conversation after   
Mamoru left. Rei and Minako had even agreed to return to school without putting up   
much of a fight at all. 'If only the same was true for Ami and Makoto...' Usagi thought   
disconsolately.  
  
Chibi Usa had also remained, she was currently in the kitchen with Makoto, getting a   
free cooking lesson, and probably eating half the food before it had a chance to get near   
Usagi.  
  
'Is this my life now?' Usagi thought 'Spending all my time being watched and protected   
by my guardians? I guess I really am becoming the stereotypical 'helpless princess'   
now...' The thought caused her to chuckle slightly, but Ami was too wrapped up in   
analysing data or something to notice 'I'd never thought about it before, but princesses   
really do have boring lives... there definitely wasn't a Sailor Moon during the Moon   
Kingdom... I should ask Chibi Usa about her life as a princess in the future sometime.'  
  
Thinking about the future reminded her of her meeting with Neo Queen Serenity. 'She   
didn't seem unhappy with her life.' Usagi thought to herself before remembering the letter   
she had recieved. Putting a hand in her pocket, she saw it was still there. 'I may as well   
read it now...' she took it out and carefully ripped open the envelope. Ami gave her   
quizzical look, but Usagi ignored her as she unfolded the paper.  
  
Dear Usagi of the 20th Century  
Firstly you may as well tell Ami to stop her tests, she's not going to  
find anything.  
  
Usagi blinked several times at that opening line before realisation struck her 'Of course,   
she used to be me so she remembers when she read it when she was me!' Her head started   
to spin as she considered that the Queen had once been her recieving the letter, and she   
would one day be the Queen writing the letter. Shaking the thought off, she resumed   
reading.  
  
I can't tell you what did cause your fainting - Pluto would skin me  
alive, Queen or not, if I did. Sorry.  
In fact, there's very little I can tell you I'm afraid. But don't feel too  
bad, what fun is life without surprises?  
All I can say is, no matter how bad things get, you must never give  
up hope. Despite what others (and even yourself at times) may think,  
you are a remarkable young woman, and when you truly believe in  
yourself, your power is unrivalled by anyone. No matter who might  
say otherwise.  
You should also keep faith in the ones you love. I know you're hurting  
deeply over what Mamo-chan did, but you have already taken the  
first steps towards healing. Just remember that he loves you just as  
much as you love him. And don't be afraid to depend on the senshi -  
they are worried about you, and don't like to see you bear suffering  
alone.  
Anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of my prattling, so I'll leave off  
here. Give my love to Small Lady, and good luck with what lies  
ahead.  
Sincerely N.Q.S  
  
Usagi smiled at the little manga style drawing of Neo Queen Serenity giving a victory   
sign at the bottom. Despite the slightly ominous feeling that the Queen was being careful   
to avoid mentioning something very terrible that would happen in the near future, Usagi   
still felt rather uplifted at what she had just read.  
  
As she folded up the letter and replaced it in the envelope, Ami finally gave in to her   
curiousity and asked "What was that?"  
  
"Just a little reminder I wrote myself." Usagi said cryptically as she pocketed the   
envelope.  
  
***  
  
The following day, Haruka and Michiru were getting ready for Michiru's concert.   
Haruka was looking rather nervous, so Michiru was finally driven to ask what was   
bothering her.  
  
"Ah.. actually Michiru... I kind of need an extra ticket for tonight..." Haruka answered,   
hoping Michiru would give her one without any questions, but knowing that was highly   
unlikely.  
  
"What do you need another one for? Are you bringing someone along?" Michiru asked, a   
hint of teasing in her tone.  
  
"Ah... you remember that girl we met at the game centre?" At Michiru's nod Haruka   
continued "Well, she beat me at that racing game and decided I should take her on a date   
as a prize... I kind of invited her to your performance tonight..."  
  
Michiru tutted "Young women these days are so forward..." She gave Haruka a mocking   
smile "Am I to play the possesive girlfriend and scare her off?"  
  
Haruka gave her a pleading look "Please?"  
  
"Not on your life." Michiru said firmly "You got yourself into this mess, you get out of   
it." She sighed loudly "Honestly, I have warned you about all that shameless flirting."  
  
"I really didn't think she'd be so forward." Haruka said helplessly.  
  
"Oh my Haruka..." Michiru went over to her and put a hand on her cheek "So much to   
learn about women..."  
  
"You're not going to help at all?" Haruka asked, sounding very betrayed.  
  
"Well... I could let you wear one of my dresses. I think that would send a strong enough   
message." Michiru suggested, none too helpfully.  
  
"You know I can't fill them out as well as you." Haruka purred seductively as she put her   
arms around Michiru from behind.  
  
Michiru laughed airily as she escaped Haruka's grasp "Flattery is what got you into this   
mess, don't use it to get out. You're on your own Ten'ou Haruka. Besides, I have my own   
special guests coming tonight."  
  
"Really, who?" Haruka asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Three cute girls." Michiru said simply.  
  
"Three?" Haruka echoed, sounding impressed "You're three times better than I am!"  
  
"Or three times worse." Michiru pouted "But I'm not like you. They happened to be   
interested in my art, so I invited them to my performance tonight."  
  
"What do they look like?" Haruka asked, simply because that was the first thing she   
thought of.  
  
"You've already seen two of them. At Tokyo Tower on Saturday..." Michiru said   
leadingly. As comprehension dawned on Haruka's features Michiru nodded "The soldier   
of destruction and the girl who was attacked."  
  
Haruka let out a long whistle "Tonight won't be boring at all will it?"  
  
Michiru chuckled "I certainly hope not."  
  
***  
  
Professor Tomoe finished leafing through the reports from the Witches 5 and set down   
the folder on his desk before picking up the phone and dialing the groups number.  
  
After several minutes, it was finally picked up on the other end "This is Witches 5,   
Eudial speaking."  
  
The professor was pleased she had answered, it would have been awkward if one of the   
others had answered and he had to tell them their proposals weren't accepted. They all   
had such large egos. "Eudial-kun, I've finished going over your report, and I'm interested   
in your method for finding pure hearts."  
  
"My method is far better than trusting the judgement of a daimon." Eudial said,   
immodestly.  
  
"Yes, that is why I am having you take over Kaolinite-kun's position. Do you have a   
target ready?"  
  
"Yes I do." Eudial replied, she had anticipated being picked ahead of the others and was   
already prepared "He is a renowned virtuoso on the piano named Takio Kuragame."  
  
"A musician? Well, following your report, I will prepare an appropriate daimon to act as   
bodyguard. I hope you succeed."  
  
"I'm sure I will." Eudial said as she set down the phone on her end.  
  
The professor set down his phone and started preparing the daimon incubator. Then he   
went into a small storage room and started rummaging through the assorted cardboard   
boxes. "I'm sure it's here somewhere..." He muttered to himself as he searched. Finally he   
retrieved what he was looking for - a childrens keyboard.  
  
Taking it back into the lab, he placed it into the incubator and inserted an unformed   
daimon egg before activating the incubator. Foul smelling pink smoke started to come   
out and a klaxon blared.  
  
Before long, a voice came from inside the incubator. The daimon's voice, indicating it   
was now ready.  
  
"Greensleeves!"  
  
***  
  
Haruka parked her car outside the Crown arcade and looked around for a certain   
forward girl. 'At least she didn't insist I pick her up from her home...' she thought, trying   
to look on the bright side.  
  
'And on the bright side, I'm taking out a beautiful young woman.' she thought. Minako   
was certainly attractive, 'But I have Michiru!' she told herself firmly.  
  
Alas Michiru found the situation rather amusing, and had even taken a taxi to the theatre   
she was playing at rather than be 'The third wheel on your hot date.' as she had put it oh   
so delicately.  
  
"I just have to find some way to let her down gently..." Haruka said, unaware that she   
was talking to herself. She briefly wished that she had taken Michiru up on her offer to   
let her borrow a dress. She probably wouldn't see Minako for dust if she did that.  
  
"Haruka-san!" A cheerful voice brought her out of her reverie.  
  
"Ah, koneko-chan!" Haruka looked up and saw Minako standing by the car, then did a   
swift double take. She wasn't just cute, she was stunning! She was wearing a lilac dress   
which came down to her knees and made her look several years older. 'Damn! If I didn't   
have Michiru...' Haruka forced herself not to go down that particular line of reasoning.  
  
"Do you like?" Minako posed a little on seeing Haruka's slack jawed reaction.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Haruka said truthfully as she opened the passenger door.  
  
"I'm glad!" Minako said, overjoyed at the compliment "You look as handsome as ever   
tonight." She returned the favour while sitting down next to Haruka.  
  
"Oh, ah thankyou." Haruka blushed a little before coughing and focusing her attention   
on driving.  
  
"Is it okay for a high school student to drive?" Minako wondered aloud as the yellow   
convertible began racing through the streets of Tokyo.  
  
Haruka blanched. She had never really thought about the fact that it was technically   
illegal for her to drive on public roads in Japan. Her good driving ensured the police   
never had a reason to pull her over. "I ah... got my licence overseas." She said at last.  
  
"Oh..." Minako accepted the explanation without further interrogation. Mainly because   
she was flying on cloud nine from the fact that she was going on a date with what seemed   
to be the perfect man. 'Maybe he can be the one to help me finally get over Alan...' she   
thought, the memory of her first love in England calling up bittersweet memories.  
  
Shaking off those memories so she could concentrate on the present, Minako returned her   
attention to Haruka "So who will be playing at this classical music concert?" She asked,   
not that she expected to recognise any musicians, but just for simple conversation.  
  
"Some of the best contemporary classical musicians in Japan will be there tonight.   
Including Michiru..." Haruka said leadingly.  
  
"Ara, your friend Michiru? I didn't know she was a musician, especially not a famous   
one." Minako said, totally unperturbed. After all, Michiru had said herself that she had   
no relationship with Haruka, and that was good enough for her.  
  
Haruka noticed Minako's failure to dampen her enthusiasm at the mention of Michiru   
and suppressed a sigh. This was going to be a long night.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, I can't believe Michiru-san gave us box seats." Usagi enthused as she, Chibi Usa   
and Hotaru were led to a box overlooking the stage.  
  
"Yes, that was very nice of her." Hotaru said as she looked down at the packed normal   
seats. She preferred not to be surrounded by people like that.  
  
Usagi took out the programme she had bought and checked the schedule for the evening   
"Michiru-san will be playing second. The first performance is the Kobe wind instrument   
group..." She looked at all the other musicians and was a little surprised "Michiru-san   
and a pianist called Takio Kuragame are the only people performing solo tonight. She   
must be very good."  
  
"Shh!" Chibi Usa hushed her "It looks like they're starting." She whispered.  
  
Usagi obediently put her programme away and focused her attention on the stage where   
the Kobe wind instrument group were starting to play.  
  
A few boxes away, Haruka and Minako were likewise silent as they listened to the music   
being played. Haruka noticed Minako kept sneaking glances at her, but tried not to pay it   
too much mind.  
  
She was surprised when after a few minutes, Minako took her hand. But she decided not   
to pull away and hurt her feelings. 'Besides, we're only touching hands, that doesn't mean   
anything...' she rationalised.  
  
After the Kobe group had finished, there was a short break before Michiru came on 'She   
looks as beautiful as ever, my Michiru...' Haruka thought on seeing her. Then 'Was it just   
my imagination or did she wink at me?'  
  
Over in her own box, Hotaru noticed the wink and pointed it out to her friends. "I think   
she was winking to that box over there." She whispered.  
  
Usagi and Chibi Usa turned to look and nearly had heart attacks "M-Minako-chan!"   
They both gasped, seeing their friend in a private box with a handsome 'man'.  
  
"Boy, wait till I tell the girls about this..." Usagi whispered to herself, before shutting up   
as Michiru started to play.  
  
When she finally finished playing, she was given raptureous applause by the audience,   
"She really is wonderful." Gushed Hotaru as she gave a standing ovation.  
  
"She's certainly talented." Agreed Chibi Usa, who was also sneaking a glance at Haruka   
and Minako's box. Unfortunately she never saw anything juicy, they were just   
applauding like everyone else.  
  
As the applause trailed off, Haruka sat back down and put her hands on her lap in the   
hope that would make them out of reach for Minako. If Michiru was around she would   
surely have lamented the naivete of her partner.  
  
'Chance!' Minako thought gleefully as she sat down closer and put a hand over Haruka's   
on his lap.  
  
Haruka blushed as Minako did this, she was far more used to being the hunter than the   
hunted, and it was making her terribly nervous, but she couldn't see any way out that   
wasn't rude.  
  
After several more performances, there was an intermission, and Michiru took the   
opportunity to come and visit Usagi and her friends. "Hello girls, I'm glad you made it."   
She said as she stepped into their box.  
  
"Michiru-san! Thankyou for getting us these great seats. Your performance was very   
good!" Usagi greeted her enthusiastically.  
  
"I've never been to a concert like this before, but I'm having a good time." Hotaru said   
sincerely.  
  
Michiru smiled at them "I'm glad you like it." She angled her head to get a look at   
Haruka's box. She was sitting rather uncomfortably while Minako looked the picture of   
contentment as she rested her head on the older girls shoulder. It almost made her feel   
sorry enough to go and help Haruka out, but she firmed her resolve. The best way to cure   
Haruka of her flirting problem would be to show her the consequences, and it did not   
seem like she was enjoying them.  
  
Which Michiru actually thought was a bit odd, Minako was undeniably beautiful 'I'm   
surprised Haruka isn't taking advantage of the situation...' Michiru thought, gaining a bit   
more respect for her partner.  
  
Chibi Usa saw where Michiru was looking and said "That's our friend Minako... we had   
no idea she'd be here though..."  
  
"Ara, you know her?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Yes, she's a good friend. I'm glad she seems to have found a nice guy after having such   
bad luck in the past..." Usagi lamented, remembering when she had learned of Minako's   
unrequieted love back in England.  
  
Michiru could hardly believe that such a good looking girl would have bad luck in love,   
but it certainly made her feel bad about the fact that her luck with Haruka would not be   
good.  
  
"It look's like they're starting again." Hotaru observed as a man took a seat by a piano on   
stage and the lights were dimmed.  
  
"That's Takio Kuragame. He's supposed to be really good." Michiru told them "I had   
better go backstage. I'll see you again at the end, okay?" She said before departing.  
  
A few minutes into his performance, Chibi Usa spoke "Hey, what's all that smoke down   
there?"  
  
Usagi and Hotaru both peered over and saw a thin gas covered most of the floor seating,   
and everyone seemed to be asleep. A figure in a gas mask leapt onto the stage and   
removed the mask once she was clear of the smoke.  
  
"What are you doing?" Takio demanded as he stopped playing.  
  
"I want to see your pure heart!" Eudial took out her gun and aimed it at him.  
  
"Pure heart?!" Chibi Usa echoed, recognition dawning.  
  
"I'll go get help. Chibi Usa, stay here with Hotaru." Usagi ordered as she dashed out of   
the box to transform. She hoped Minako would have the sense to do likewise.  
  
Checking no one was around, she took out her broch and called forth her henshin "Moon   
Crystal Power... Make UP!!" It was the first time she had transformed since before going   
to Crystal Tokyo, but it was as familiar as ever.  
  
Meanwhile on the stage, Eudial had shot Takio and was checking his heart crystal. 'How   
do I tell if it's a talisman again?' she tried to remember, but was interrupted.  
  
"Stop right there!" A figure, silloueted against a floodlight ordered her.  
  
"Who?!" Eudial looked up at the intruder.  
  
"You disturbed the beautiful melody! For love and justice, the sailor suited pretty fighter;   
Sailor Moon, will punish you!" Sailor Moon leapt down onto the stage and did her poses.  
  
"Damn pest." Eudial said dismissively, before cupping her hands around her mouth and   
yelling "Come out, daimon!"  
  
"Greensleeves!" The daimon, which looked like a woman with piano keys all down her   
torso, charged into the fray.  
  
"Daimon, remove this annoyance!" Eudial commanded.  
  
Up in their box, Chibi Usa and Hotaru watched "Don't worry Hotaru, Sailor Moon will   
beat the monster!" Chibi Usa said, wishing that she could go and try out her own   
henshin, but realising it was best to stay with Hotaru. She looked over to Minako's box   
and saw that both she and her date were missing.  
  
"Chopsticks!" The daimon started pressing the keys on her body and a sonic wave   
blasted at Sailor Moon, who barely managed to dodge it.  
  
Leaping up onto the piano, Sailor Moon readied her attack, taking out the cutie moon   
rod, she began charging up with power "Moon Princess Halation!!" She released a   
massive blast of pink energy, which would have been enough to kill Rubeus several   
times over, at the daimon.  
  
The daimon retaliated with a sonic wave, and the two attacks battled briefly before Sailor   
Moon was overpowered and hit by the tail end of the blast.  
  
'I can't believe it didn't work!' was all Sailor Moon thought as she was knocked into the   
air.  
  
Chibi Usa watched with her heart in her mouth as Sailor Moon did all she could to dodge   
the follow up attacks. She was losing badly, 'I have to help her!' Chibi Usa thought   
before turning to Hotaru. "Stay here, I'll see if I can find any help." She said before   
dashing out the box.  
  
"So much for punishing me!" Eudial taunted "Daimon! Finish her!"  
  
"Hai!" The daimon began pressing more keys, preparing a final sonic blast which would   
surely kill Sailor Moon.  
  
"Deep Submerge!!" A sphere of blue energy slammed into the daimon, making it release   
it's attack as it fell. The sonic blast destroyed the piano, but hurt no one.  
  
"Is that all your power? You shouldn't fight in that case." Sailor Neptune said harshly to   
the prone Sailor Moon.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus leapt down and stole the heart crystal from Eudial, eliciting a   
"Hey!" From the latter.  
  
"This isn't a talisman." Uranus said, tossing it over to Neptune.  
  
"You should be more gentle with a musician's heart." Neptune chided her partner as she   
replaced the crystal.  
  
The two prepared to leave, but a voice stopped them. "Hold it right there!" Sailor Venus   
appeared on stage, causing Eudial to groan with annoyance at all the sailor senshi "Are   
you just going to leave now when the enemy hasn't been defeated?"  
  
"All we care about are the talismans." Neptune said firmly as she turned her back on   
Venus.  
  
"If you need our help then you aren't really a sailor senshi." Uranus said before the pair   
disappeared.  
  
"The two strong ones are gone, daimon kill the others!" Eudial ordered the creature.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!" Sailor Chibi Moon pointed the pink moon rod at the daimon   
and released her most deadly attack.  
  
At least that was the plan.  
  
As it happened, the gem on the top of the rod sparkled briefly and nothing happened.   
"Hey, it doesn't seem to work." The daimon observed, looking closely at the pink moon   
rod.  
  
Not one to give up, especially on her first battle, Chibi Moon did the only thing she could   
think of to make the damn thing work. She shook it. After several seconds of this, a   
stream of small hearts flew out and hit the daimon's nose.  
  
"Itai! Itai! Itai!" The daimon put up it's hands to ward off the irritating and slightly   
painful attack.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Venus had taken the time to charge up her own ultimate attack.   
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!!" She thrust the sword at the daimon, killing it with a lance   
of golden light.  
  
Seeing her 'bodyguard' dead, Eudial decided it was a good idea to vacate the area.   
Forgoing the traditional 'I'll get you next time' speech, she snuck out quietly hoping no   
one would notice her.  
  
No one did.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Okay, anyone who was surprised at the daimon attack on the concert can   
go to the back of the class. This is Sailor Moon remember, if the girls do anything new or   
interesting it's a sure bet that the enemy will either attack them, or have some sort of   
energy gathering operation already in place.  
Anyway, as I said at the beginning (though you probably skipped that unappealing big   
chunk of text) I won't be focusing solely on Dark Serenity any longer, so the next chapter   
might take some time to come out. If you want to be emailed when the next one is posted,   
please let me know.  
  
Best line of this chapter if taken out of context "She angled her head to get a look at   
Haruka's box." Oh my, I can't believe I wrote that! 


	13. Deal with the Devil! Deadly Moon Attack!

Author Notes: Ha! I told you I wasn't giving up writing! After six months of absence I'm   
back!  
  
Sailor Moon: Dark Serenity  
Chapter 12  
Deal with the Devil! Deadly Moon Attack!  
  
"Almost there..." Dark Serenity told herself as she pushed against the seal which had her   
confined in the recesses of Usagi's mind. It had been a week since her last serious attempt   
at breaching it, having decided it was more efficient and less risky to adopt a low key   
approach. Usagi's fainting nearly gave her away, so she now focused all her efforts while   
Usagi slept.  
  
Usagi's physical health was gradually deteriorating as a result since she gained no rest   
from sleeping, but it was far less obvious than the near death experience that had   
followed the last attempt. Her friends were mostly attributing Usagi's sluggishness to   
stress, the only one who suspected anything was Luna who found it odd that her charge   
didn't seem to suffer any nightmares after such a traumatic experience.  
  
In fact Usagi didn't dream at all as her subconscious spent every night struggling against   
Dark Serenity.  
  
Even now Usagi was beginning to stir as morning approached, normally this was cause   
for Dark Serenity to withdraw until night. But today she was very close. Close enough to   
take the risk of continuing.  
  
"I've got it!" She exclaimed triumphantly as the seal shattered before her.  
  
***  
  
Usagi sat up in bed and yawned loudly. She took a bleary eyed look at her alarm clock   
and saw it was half past seven. She never slept in any more, though she certainly wished   
that it would happen given how tired she always felt.  
  
"I've got it!" She suddenly exclaimed, before blinking in surprise. "Got what?" She asked   
herself aloud, confused at the sudden outburst issuing from her own lips.  
  
"What?!" She asked in surprise. Had she been looking in a mirror, Usagi would have   
seen that she was scowling angrily as she said it. As it was, she felt her face contort   
seemingly of it's own volition.  
  
"Why am I talking to myself?" Usagi asked as an icy feeling descended on the pit of her   
stomach. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"What do you mean? I live here. What's happening?" Usagi was beyond confused now. It   
was disconcerting talking to oneself when you didn't know what you were going to say.  
  
"Oh shit..." Usagi shook her head wearily as realisation set in - for one part of her at   
least. The other part of her commanded her hands to fly to her face in alarm "What did I   
say?" She was horrified at hearing the curse issuing from her own mouth.  
  
At the foot of the bet Luna began to awake "Morning Usagi-chan..." The cat stetched out   
lazily and yawned.  
  
"Luna! What's-" Usagi started to ask her pet what was going on in the vain hope the   
moon cat would have some idea.  
  
She was abruptly cut off by herself "Luna! Get out of here! I need some time alone!" She   
barked angrily.  
  
Luna was surprised, and a little hurt by the outburst. But she decided not to press matters   
"Okay Usagi-chan... I'll go..." She said in a somewhat sorrowful voice as she leapt out   
the window.  
  
"Why did I tell Luna to leave?" Usagi was starting to become very scared with what was   
happening to her. She then watched in shock as her right hand came up and began   
banging against her forehead in time with a stream of colourful curses, causing her to   
blush deeply at what she heard.  
  
"What's happening?" Usagi demanded as she interrupted the expletives which showed no   
sign of slowing down.  
  
A pained sigh issued from her lips. "We're stuck sharing this body is what's happening...   
How could this happen?!" She slumped her head in her hands tiredly "I don't believe   
this..."  
  
"Sharing? Who are you?" Usagi asked as she stared into her hands.  
  
Usagi groaned "Who else? Dark Serenity."  
  
She suddenly leapt off her bed in alarm "What?! I thought you were gone!" She tried   
focusing in on herself to fight Dark Serenity like she had at Tokyo Tower, but found   
nothing she could fight against.  
  
Usagi chuckled grimly "Finding out you can't get rid of me this time? I already figured   
that out since I can't seem to get rid of you either." She groaned again. This was not what   
she had planned on happening.  
  
"What does this mean?" Usagi asked fearfully.  
  
"It means we're stuck together is what... The gods must have one twisted sense of humour   
to allow this travesty..." Usagi fell forward onto her bed face down. Dark Serenity was   
not in the highest of spirits.  
  
Usagi meanwhile took stock of her situation. She was now sharing her body with the evil   
monster which had ruined her life and nearly killed her friends.  
  
Clearly there was only one solution. And she had to act fast.  
  
Usagi stood up, an expression of icy calm on her features. She tried to keep her thoughts   
buried, she had no idea if Dark Serenity would be aware of her thoughts at all, but it was   
best not to take chances.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked herself. Dark Serenity was puzzled at Usagi's   
behaviour.  
  
With lightning speed, Usagi grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk and slashed at her   
left wrist.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She suddenly exclaimed as her right arm locked and   
the left arm moved away from the right. Usagi struggled vainly, but Dark Serenity was   
putting everything she had into keeping Usagi from killing herself. It was a stalemate,   
but that was as good as a victory to Dark Serenity. "Look, I don't like this situation any   
more than you do, but surely it beats dying?!" She asked herself desperately.  
  
"I won't let you hurt the ones I love!" Usagi gasped out as she did her best to stab herself.   
Tears were starting to flow down her cheek. She would miss everyone, but this was the   
only way she could think of to protect them.  
  
"You don't want to do this Usagi!" She said in a panicked voice "If you die who will   
protect everyone?" Dark Serenity tried to think of any reason to dissuade Usagi from   
commiting suicide.  
  
"I'll die to protect them from you, you bitch!" Usagi snarled hatefully. Dark Serenity had   
destroyed her life. Destroyed her love. Dying to take her out didn't seem so bad. The   
anger gave her strength and the sharp edge of the scissors inched closer to the flesh of her   
left wrist.  
  
'I never realised she could feel such hate... I could almost get to like her - if she'd stop   
trying to kill us!' Dark Serenity thought admiringly, yet still she focused her attention on   
keeping the right and left arms seperated.  
  
"Usagi, I..." Chibi Usa walked in the bedroom unannounced and trailed off as soon as she   
saw her future mother holding a pair of scissors over her wrist, her face contorted in fury.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" Usagi exclaimed in shock, all thoughts of suicide gone as she struggled to   
come up with some sort of explanation. Dark Serenity took advantage of the lapse and   
hurled the scissors away, embedding them several inches in the wall above her bed.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at the scissors and then back at Usagi, her mouth hanging open. She   
worked her jaw a few times before words would come out "What are you doing?" She   
asked in a small voice.  
  
"I... uh..." Usagi tried her best to come up with something to reassure the child, but was   
drawing a blank. After a few seconds she decided to fall back on her most effective tactic   
- play dumb. "Nothing! I wasn't doing anything!" Usagi giggled nervously and scratched   
the back of her head. Dark Serenity for her part was being completely passive, fervently   
hoping Usagi wouldn't give her away, until she realised Usagi was practically frozen. She   
would have to take over.  
  
"I was just trimming a loose thread, nothing to worry about." She gave the child what she   
hoped was a reassuring smile and pointed vaguely at her pajama sleeve.  
  
"Oh..." Chibi Usa accepted the explanation, mainly because she really wanted to accept   
it. "I just came to see if you were up, it's almost time for school."  
  
Usagi was still frozen, so Dark Serenity was stuck doing the talking "Well as you can   
see, I'm awake. I'll be downstairs in a bit..." She said, hoping Chibi Usa would just leave.  
  
Chibi Usa started to the door then turned round again "Say, where's Luna?" She asked.  
  
Usagi made a strangled sounding noise "Luna just went out for a bit. As cats do. Off you   
go now." She made shooing motions towards Chibi Usa and spoke with a desperately   
pleading tone.  
  
"Okay. Don't take too long." Chibi Usa shrugged and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi sat down on her bed and started breathing heavily. "That was close..." She   
muttered.  
  
Meanwhile Usagi was at last able to pull herself together. "I can't do it... I can't leave her   
all alone. She won't even be born if I kill myself..." She put her head in her hands and   
started sobbing "Oh kami... what has become of me?"  
  
"Well I'm glad you've got rid of those fool ideas about suicide." She said as she started   
wiping the tears away "But we are in something of a bind now aren't we?"  
  
Usagi was rather miffed at her crying jag being interrupted and did her best to get back   
into it, while Dark Serenity tried to pull herself together "Stop moping dammit! I don't   
like this either, but you aren't helping." What followed was a brief struggle similar to the   
one over the scissors but nowhere near as intense. Usagi quickly gave up anyway.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready for school." She said as she began to change out of her pajamas.  
  
"I thought you wanted to take over the world?" Usagi asked, but made no attempt to stop   
getting dressed.  
  
"I could say the same to you - Neo Queen Serenity. But for now we may as well live   
your life until I can figure something out." Dark Serenity avoided mentioning that she   
wanted to avoid letting anyone else know what had happened until her position was more   
secure. Though she suspected they would be stuck with neither gaining the upper hand   
for quite some time, there was no telling how outside interference might affect things.  
  
"I still have no idea how I become queen of the world..." Usagi said. She was doing   
nothing right now, but Dark Serenity was taking care of getting dressed by herself.  
  
She snorted "How should I know? Probably the ingrates on this mudball just realised   
they're better off being ruled by their superiors." She had gotten dressed now and looked   
in the mirror. She looked exactly as Tsukino Usagi should, no black hair or crescent   
moon marking in evidence.  
  
"Why do you hate earth so much?" Usagi asked slightly sadly.  
  
"You recovered some of the memories of being Princess Serenity right? I think the last of   
those memories answers that question nicely."  
  
"But that was a thousand years ago! People on earth are different now, besides they were   
being influenced by Beryl and Metallia." Usagi protested.  
  
"The only difference is that there's no Moon Kingdom to focus their hatred against.   
People weren't forced or brainwashed to do what they did, Beryl just stirred up a few   
prejudices and basic human nature did the rest..." Usagi's vision clouded up with tears at   
the memory of what happened to the Silver Millenium, but the tears belonged to Dark   
Serenity "You only have to look around to see how foul and corrupt this world truly is.   
As harsh as my rule would be, it would be a blasted improvement for at least two thirds   
of the population. As for the third who find things a lot worse than before, don't you ever   
wonder that they might deserve it?"  
  
Usagi was stunned speechless at the passion and sincerity in her voice. Dark Serenity   
really believed in what she spoke of. "I had no idea..." She said at last.  
  
She snorted in reply to this "And that's the saddest thing of all... Princess." She laced the   
title with sarcasm.  
  
Usagi could find no words in reply, but Dark Serenity had already decided to move onto   
other matters "We can't talk to each other like this. Even if it's literally true in our case, I   
don't want people thinking we're schizophrenic." Had she understood what the word   
meant, Usagi probably would have laughed at the irony in that statement.  
  
Dark Serenity focused her surface thoughts towards Usagi 'Can you hear me?' she asked.  
  
Usagi started "What was that?" She looked around in bewilderment before sighing at   
Dark Serenity's behest.  
  
'Just think towards me in your head.'  
  
'Like this?' Usagi replied hesitantly.  
  
'Yes. That's how we'll talk to each other. Now come on, lets get ready to face the day.'  
  
Usagi stood up and left her bedroom. 'You know I still hate you.' she said firmly to Dark   
Serenity. That was an especially strong statement in Usagi's case since she had never   
hated anyone before, not even Beryl really. But Dark Serenity had hurt her more than   
anyone ever had before and hopefully ever would.  
  
She chuckled darkly in response to this 'Then perhaps there is hope for you after all.'  
  
***  
  
Usagi stared at her maths notebook in disbelief. The lesson was only ten minutes old but   
she had already completed all the work set. Or rather Dark Serenity had. 'I guess having   
you around does have some compensation...' she thought.  
  
'It wasn't exactly difficult.' was the reply. 'You should be ashamed of yourself for   
knowing so little.'  
  
'Great. Even my split personality thinks I'm stupid...' Usagi said disconsolately.  
  
'Well it does show how useful I am to have around. My knowledge hardly stops with   
simple math formulae.' Dark Serenity pointed out. Her main goal for the day was   
basically to make herself seem useful to Usagi. With luck she would eventually be able   
to turn the girl to her way of thinking, but it would be hard if Usagi constantly opposed   
her.  
  
'So what else do you know?' Usagi asked.  
  
'I'm hardly going to give away everything to you right away.' Dark Serenity responded   
haughtily 'I'll provide information when I think it's relevant. Don't worry, it's not like I'm   
going anywhere.'  
  
'That's exactly what does worry me...' Usagi was wondering how in hell she would ever   
be able to rid herself of Dark Serenity.  
  
"Seventeen." Usagi said lazily.  
  
"Er, yes. Quite correct Tsukino-kun." Said Sato-sensei, disappointed at failing to catch   
the girl napping.  
  
'Huh? What was that about?' Usagi asked mentally.  
  
'The teacher asked us a question. I'm surprised you haven't been hit by a bus or   
something given how little attention you pay the world around you.' Dark Serenity   
replied sharply.  
  
'Well I've been distracted! It's not easy having an evil split personality suddenly foist   
itself upon you!' Usagi snapped back angrily.  
  
'Don't get so worked up. You're making our eye twitch.' Dark Serenity said while   
rubbing at the eye.  
  
'It's not OUR eye! It's mine!' Usagi replied hotly.  
  
'Look, we both seem to have equal control over this body, so stop whining and accept it.   
Things will go a lot easier for both of us if we can work together.' Dark Serenity's tone   
was the same one might use when dealing with a small child.  
  
Usagi just grumbled unintelligibly in response.  
  
***  
  
While Usagi was struggling through her Japanese history class, Dark Serenity had more   
important things to concern herself with. What did she care about the Meiji restoration?   
All of the history of this mudball paled in comparison to the Silver Millenium.  
  
She was currently looking through the mental programming in Usagi's head that allowed   
her to access her powers as Sailor Moon. As the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, Usagi   
held a massive amount of magical power, but she had no clue how to cast even the   
simplest light spell. What she did have however, were a series of offensive and healing   
spells which were hardwired into her consciousness and could be released with a simple   
command trigger and use of an artifact like the cutie moon rod.  
  
It really was a masterpiece of mental engineering, the routines were adaptive and could   
rewrite themselves to create more powerful spells on the fly if Usagi were placed in   
sufficient danger. Currently Usagi was only using forty percent of her full power when   
she became Sailor Moon, and with the Ginzuishou her power could be increased several   
hundred times over. Dark Serenity assumed the scaling of her powers was designed to   
allow the girl to gradually become used to channeling greater magical energy over time.  
  
Dark Serenity herself was finding that she couldn't cast any spells while sharing her body   
with Usagi. She assumed that both of them would need to act in concert to access her   
magical power. Unfortunatly it would take months to teach Usagi even a basic non-  
offensive spell. On the other hand, it was an afternoons work to rewrite Usagi's mental   
programming to give her attacks a little more oomph.  
  
The next time those Deathbusters attacked, they'd be in for a little surprise...  
  
***  
  
"Does Usagi seem to be acting strangely to you?" Ami asked her friends in their booth at   
the Crown.  
  
"I dunno..." Makoto shrugged "She looked all distracted today at school, but she also   
seemed to be paying more attention than she usually does. And she avoided falling asleep   
in class..."  
  
"Well she has been through a lot lately. Given some of what's happened to her I'm   
surprised she hasn't just shut herself away from the world. Instead she's been going out of   
her way to act normal and put up a strong front... I'm pretty proud of her." Minako put   
in.  
  
Ami wore a concerned expression "I'm not sure if that's healthy though... all the stress   
must be building with no outlet. I'm worried."  
  
Minako sighed heavily "I guess you're right. She's forcing herself, mostly for Chibi Usa I   
suppose, but also for us..."  
  
"She shouldn't need to put up a front around us dammit! We're her friends!" Makoto said   
fiercely.  
  
Minako's expression became sad "True, but she's our leader, and we've never really taken   
her seriously despite all the amazing things she's done... Then this 'Dark Serenity' shows   
up and we can't not take her seriously." She idly played with the straw in her drink as her   
shoulders slumped "Much as we love the girl, we don't really give her the respect she   
deserves. She thinks she has to be strong to show us that she's worthy of our respect."  
  
Ami and Makoto both fell silent as they digested what Minako said. It was depressing   
but it made sense. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Ami spoke up "How... how   
can we show her that it's alright to open up to us... Usagi has always been so open and it   
just doesn't seem right to have her act this way..."  
  
"I don't know..." Minako said "We've all been a lot more supportive towards her lately,   
especially Rei and Chibi Usa, but I think Usagi has to get past this on her own... It didn't   
help that she was totally ineffective at the last fight, her confidence must be shattered..."  
  
Makoto had by now grown weary of this depressing topic which wasn't getting them   
anywhere "Speaking of the last fight, have you seen Haruka since your date?" She   
needled good naturedly.  
  
Minako pouted cutely "No. And he was acting all wierd after I had to run off to do my   
superhero thing... You'd think being a beautiful soldier of love and justice would help my   
dating prospects not hinder them!"  
  
"Amen to that sister." Makoto raised her drink in a mock toast.  
  
***  
  
Rei was having a bad day.  
  
It hadn't started that way, oh no. Today had started on a perfectly innocuous note, with   
our raven haired priestess waking up and heading to school and getting through all her   
classes with a minimum of fuss. Then she had started on her way home feeling if not   
happy, then at least content.  
  
Then she ran into that pervert Mamoru. How she had ever liked the sick bastard was   
beyond her, she would just have to write it off as the naivette of youth. Now that he had   
shown his true colours however, she had no intention of letting him near her princess ever   
again. Destined love be damned.  
  
She of course made her position quite clear on seeing him, exploding in a manner quite   
unbefitting a Shinto shrine maiden, yet all to familiar to anyone who knew her. Of course   
the dirty child molester just assumed that everything could just go back to normal now   
that Dark Serenity was history and he could get right back into Usagi's good graces.  
  
Not on Hino Rei's watch!  
  
After concluding her tirade against the male gender in general and Chiba Mamoru in   
particular, Rei had made her way home, brimming with righteous anger and feeling a not   
guilty pleasure at trashing Mamoru's reputation in the middle of a crowded street.  
  
Then her day got worse.  
  
She was walking up the stairs leading to her shrine's torii when she felt an impact on her   
back followed by an indescribably painful sensation that was like heartburn pumped up   
to fatal levels. As she saw the brightly shining crystal emerge from her chest she barely   
had the presence of mind to press the emergency button on her communicator before   
darkness claimed her.  
  
***  
  
"Shimatta!" Usagi cursed as her communicator blipped it's mergency call from Rei and   
indicated her position. She had been heading to Chibi Usa's school but was only a few   
minutes from Hikawa Shrine if she hurried.  
  
'Well, aren't you going to rescue her?' a sardonic voice in her head asked.  
  
'I thought you wanted Rei-tachi dead?' Usagi retorted.  
  
'I can't stop you from going, but if you want to stay here and argue with me that's fine   
too.' Dark Serenity said sounding slightly amused.  
  
"Arrogant bitch." Usagi grumbled as she darted into an alley to transform before roof   
hopping to the shrine. She took out her compact and prepared to henshin when Dark   
Serenity interrupted her again.  
  
'Say 'Moon Eclipse Power Make Up'.' Dark Serenity said as she focused on her half of   
the transformation.  
  
'Why?' Usagi asked suspiciously.  
  
'I've improved your henshin. This transformation will make you stronger and tougher as   
well as allowing you to use the improved attacks I've made up.'  
  
'I don't trust you. This could be a trick.' Usagi responded.  
  
'Don't be paranoid, it makes you sound like Luna!' Dark Serenity said, a hint of irritation   
creeping into her mental voice.  
  
In spite of herself Usagi giggled before clamping down on her mirth 'I have good reason   
to be paranoid I think.'  
  
'Fine see if I care. But you can't transform without my help, whichever henshin you use. I   
just wanted to give us a fighting chance against those Daimons. But we are much safer   
here arguing rather than rushing off into danger to save your friend.' Dark Serenity   
sniffed haughtily.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power... Make UP!" Usagi cried, before slumping at the lack of effect.   
"Damn you..." She whispered "Fine I'll do it your way. Moon Eclipse Power... Make   
UP!!" She practically bit the phrase out.  
  
This time with Dark Serenity joining in the transformation it took effect. The feeling was   
familiar to Usagi, but much more intense than normal as her body was flushed with   
power she was unused to handling. But underneath there was a hint of something... if not   
evil then... dark. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but it was certainly   
disquieting.  
  
Then she noticed the breeze.  
  
"What the hell am I wearing?!" She exclaimed in dismay.  
  
'What? You think I'd be caught dead in one of those demeaning seifuku?' Dark Serenity   
said dryly.  
  
"But this is perverted!" Usagi retorted, her shock making her forget to keep her voice   
internal.  
  
'But we look so good in black.' Dark Serenity said with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
Eudial swore as she was bowled over by a World Shaking courtesy of Sailor Uranus.   
"That IS IT!!!" She screamed "You DIE NOW!!!" She raced back to her car under the   
cover of her Daimon and grabbed a flamethrower. "Witches Eudial Special Attack!" She   
cried out dramatically as she aimed at the two senshi that were trying to steal the pure   
heart she was trying to steal herself "Fire Buster!!"  
  
She blasted both outer senshi with a huge gout of flame while the Daimon joined in by   
firing deadly lego bricks. The lego was melted by the flames and rendered useless, but it   
was the thought that counted.  
  
The scorched Sailor Neptune finally made it over to Rei's unconscious form and quickly   
examined the heart crystal. "It's not a talisman." She announced.  
  
"Then there's no reason to stay." Uranus replied as she picked herself up and prepared to   
depart, leaving Rei to her fate.  
  
***  
  
Eclipse Sailor Moon had just arrived at the battle and heard the outer senshi's cold   
assesment of the situation. 'How can they be so heartless!' She thought, appaled at their   
cavalier dismissal of her best friend.  
  
'It's just the way they are Usagi.' Dark Serenity told her 'Let me do the speech will you?'  
  
With that, Dark Serenity took nominal control of their body as Sailor Moon leapt into   
the fray and focused her attention on the outer senshi. "Hold it you two! As the last   
member of the ruling line of Serenity, I order you to submit yourselves before me!"  
  
Sailors Uranus and Neptune stared.  
  
"Well? Present yourselves, I can't have rogue senshi running around interfering with my   
plans." Sailor Moon insisted.  
  
A trickle of blood emerged from Sailor Uranus' nose.  
  
'Eww! They're checking us out! I knew this outfit was perverted!' Usagi exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Uranus was in heaven as she took in the vision of hot nubile beauty before her.   
Sailor Moon had ditched her seifuku in favour of a far more enticing ensemble.  
  
She wore a sort of black leather strapless leotard which most definitely 'lifted and   
seperated' her attributes, thigh high leather boots and elbow length gloves. Then there   
were the the two metallic silver belts draped over her hips forming an X. Add to that the   
golden epaulets on her shoulders which held up a billowing black cape with silver trim   
(despite the lack of any breeze). Completing the outfit was the standard senshi tiara with   
crescent moon inlaid and two gold ornaments in her odango.  
  
While Haruka was lost in her ecchi thoughts however, her partner was able to retain her   
faculties, mainly out of irritation that Haruka could not. "I doubt that our princess would   
wear something so trashy." She sniffed, though in truth she was feeling rather jealous of   
Sailor Moon's outfit.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Moon saw red, even as Usagi was mentally agreeing with Neptune's assesment   
"Trashy?! How dare you!!" She focused on one of the new attacks she had created for   
Usagi "Moon Nightmare Illusion!!" She gestured towards her target along with the   
words to no effect.  
  
'Hey Usagi! You have to join in with the attack or it won't work!' Dark Serenity mentally   
shouted.  
  
'I'm not going to attack them! They're senshi, besides she was right about this outfit!'   
Usagi replied hotly.  
  
'Hey, we look good and don't you deny it! Better to look sexy than stupid, and I have no   
intention of wearing a sailor suit!'  
  
By this point in their argument, Sailor Neptune had managed to drag Uranus off while   
Eudial had collected her wits and ordered her daimon to attack the twitching heroine.  
  
"Look out!" Sailor Moon cried as she leapt out of the way of a lego brick barrage.  
  
"Who are you yelling at?" Eudial wondered at the schizophreniac heroines behaviour.  
  
'Great! They got away!' Dark Serenity groused as she noted the lack of outer senshi in   
the area. 'How about the Daimon? Is it all right if we attack it, your majesty?'  
  
Usagi finally found something to agree with and the pair focused their magic energy in   
concert "Moon Nightmare Illusion!" Eclipse Sailor Moon fired a blast of black and pink   
energy at the Daimon which promptly killed it.  
  
Seeing her servant so easily dispatched, Eudial decided that discretion is the better part of   
valour and escaped.  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Moon went over to Rei and restored her heart crystal. She smiled as   
she saw the colour swiftly return to her friend's cheeks.  
  
"Sailor Moon...?!" A shocked voice came from the foot of the stairs to the shrine.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to see the other senshi looking at her with expressions of extreme   
shock on their features.  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Expect the next chapter within a month at least. Probably sooner, who   
knows. 


End file.
